


Pictures of You

by Acher_nar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cyborgs, Dark fic, M/M, Sci-Fi, alternative ending, and sad, basically what if yuugi did not accept yami's death and built a robot to bring atem back?, but still tragic, it gets extremely dark, some romance here and there, yay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_nar/pseuds/Acher_nar
Summary: “But he's dead, Yugi. Dead!” tears were running down Anzu's face and she was shaking her head furiously. I should have never raised my voice, I should have never left my couch. I should have never put that damn finger on my desk."No! He isn't dead until I say so!" I cried.I should have never let him go.





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yugi è una persona estremamente matura e sensibile, e DSOD ci ha dimostrato che si è costruito un futuro dopo il duello cerimoniale. Ma ipotizziamo per un attimo che non sia così, che Yugi non riesca a superare la morte di Atem. Cosa succederebbe? Proverebbe a riportarlo indietro?
> 
> Dark, Romantico, Science-fiction  
> Atem x Yuugi; Dark/Yami Yuugi x Yuugi
> 
> Originariamente postata su EFP a partire da dicembre 2014: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2947763&i=1

_So hard to let go, and I still hear the sound of your voice singin’ in my head._

_I can’t surrender ‘cause the rope’s slowly coming apart but hangin’ by a thread_

4 giugno 1998, Domino

Caro diario,

Non riesco a credere che ce ne siamo andati davvero.

Prima lui, poi noi.

È tutto un continuo partire, e Anzu che dice che nessuno di noi ha a disposizione un biglietto di ritorno. Vorrei che la smettesse con le sue parole di sostegno e i discorsi sulla solidarietà e la forza d’animo. Non aiutano. Per niente. Quando penso alla Valle dei Re… sento le lacrime bruciare sotto le palpebre, e ogni tentativo di fermarle è inutile. Ma poi mi rendo conto che forse Anzu ha ragione e le sue parole mi fanno ancora più male, e le odio perché sono vere. Non torneremo più in Egitto. Io non tornerò in quel posto, a scavare sotto le macerie della sua tomba come un terremotato, alla ricerca di qualche brandello di ossa da dissotterrare.

Lasciare l’Egitto è stato come scrivere la parola fine su tutta la nostra avventura. Chiaro, a lettere pesanti, incise nel piombo. Fine. Una scatola in cui chiudere due anni di vita, il soffitto della sua tomba a farne da coperchio. Come il sigillo nel contenitore del gioco del drago, a cui abbiamo rischiato la vita in uno dei suoi primi giochi, quel sigillo che non va mai tolto. Anche la nostra storia è stata sigillata per sempre adesso.

Il mio nuovo compito ora è crescere e dimenticare. Questo è quello che tutti si aspettano da me. E che tutti stanno provando a fare. Ma io non ho intenzione neanche di provarci, perché non voglio correre il rischio di  _riuscire_  a dimenticare. Io non  _devo_  dimenticare mou hitori no boku. È questo il mio compito, così come lo è stato impedire a lui di dimenticare il suo passato.

Devo solo trovare un modo per farlo.

Oggi è il mio compleanno, e mou hitori no boku non era con me. Ne abbiamo passati solo due insieme di compleanni, io e lui, eppure ho sentito come se mancasse una parte fondamentale di me stesso, come se al compleanno di due fratelli gemelli, uno dei due fosse assente. Non si può festeggiare a metà, non ti pare, diario? Mou hitori no boku mi ha lasciato proprio una manciata di giorni prima del mio diciassettesimo compleanno. Era il primo giugno. Alle cinque di sera.

Non dimenticherò mai quella data.

Ma devo trovare un modo per non dimenticare. E l’unico che mi viene in mente è riavere qui mou hitori no boku. Non posso dimenticare con lui vicino.

Devo trovare il modo.

* * *

_It’s worth defending a tiny glimpse of what it would take to make us better_

7 settembre 1998, Domino

Caro diario,

Non posso più accumulare assenze, mio nonno mi ha praticamente costretto a tornare a scuola. Dice che non ho il diritto di buttare vi un intero anno scolastico, che mou hitori no boku vorrebbe che io reagissi, che in fondo se ne è andato perché io ero pronto a vivere per conto mio e che io dovrei comportarmi in modo da renderlo fiero di me. Così adesso mi sento anche in colpa…

Sono tutti così, tutti a dirmi quello che  _lui_  avrebbe voluto, quello che  _lui_  avrebbe detto. Sono degli ipocriti. Oggi l’ho urlato in faccia a mio nonno quando mi ha visto rifiutare la cena per l’ennesima volta. Mi ha guardato con i suoi occhi viola scuro, mi chiedo da quando quelle rughe abbiano cominciato a circondarli in quel modo… mio nonno sembrava più giovane qualche mese fa… anche il suo sguardo, era spento, addolorato… Ma siamo invecchiati tutti nel giro di una sola estate, no? Perché dovrebbe importarmi più di tanto… Loro non hanno idea di cosa passasse per la mente di mou hitori no boku, non hanno idea di cosa significasse essere lui, essere  _me_. Perché noi eravamo la stessa persona. E io adesso non sono più completo. Se solo il puzzle esistesse ancora sarei sicuro che per ricostruirlo dovrei costruire anche dei nuovi pezzi. Metà di loro se ne sono andati via con mou hitori no boku.

Sono passati solo tre mesi…

I miei amici sembrano stare bene. Hanno superato il distacco da lui e hanno superato il ricordo di tutto ciò che di brutto c’è stato in questa avventura. Tutte le volte che abbiamo rischiato di morire, tutte le volte che abbiamo rischiato la vita, ci siamo macchiati noi stessi le mani… le  _mie_ mani sono macchiate. È sangue, è sudore, sono lacrime. Ma non mi importa se non sono mie ma di mou hitori no boku. È come se appartenessero anche a me. Perché noi eravamo la stessa persona. E ciò che fa più male è che lui non l’abbia capito. Quando mi ha detto che io ero l’unico Yugi Mutou al mondo…

I miei amici stanno provando ad andare avanti, il nonno sta andando avanti e il mondo anche. È sempre così egoista il mondo, sempre ad andarsene per la sua strada. Tutti quanti lo hanno dimenticato. Ma io no, io non devo. E forse ho trovato il modo.

Oggi in classe Jonouchi è entrato con un numero di una nuova rivista, il titolo era in americano e purtroppo non riesco a ricordarlo, ma ricordo benissimo un articolo all’interno del giornale. Uno scienziato del Delaware dal solito nome impronunciabile è in lizza per il Nobel per un’importantissima invenzione: il primo microchip pensante. Se fosse vero, non riesco neanche a immaginare la rivoluzione che questa scoperta potrebbe portare al mondo intero. Mi interesso di tecnologia di tanto in tanto, in genere solo per ciò che riguarda l’industria dei giochi, che negli ultimi anni è progredita in maniera spaventosa. Se solo mou hitori fosse ancora qui ci divertiremmo un sacco a provare tutto ciò che la tecnologia ha da offrire.

Ma ora penso di aver capito come fare. Per non dimenticare mou hitori no boku… devo solo riportarlo indietro.

* * *

_All systems go, but the sun hasn’t died deep in my bones, straight from inside_

31 marzo 1999, Domino

Caro diario,

Non ho avuto tempo di scrivere per mesi. Non ho avuto tempo di stare con i miei amici, non ho avuto tempo per i giochi. Sono stato troppo occupato a studiare. Mi sono iscritto a tutti quei corsi pomeridiani per studenti dell’ultimo anno, sono stato in aula fino alle undici di notte per ascoltare insegnanti privati che spiegavano, e durante il weekend ho lavorato dalla mattina fino alla sera per potermi permettere quegli stessi corsi. So che il lavoro del nonno e i soldi che ci manda mio padre dall’America non sarebbero sufficienti, e non voglio pesare ancora di più sulla mia famiglia. Ma ne è valsa la pena. Oggi si è concluso il nostro ultimo anno di liceo e pochi giorni fa sono cominciati i test di ingresso per l’università.

Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso un soldo su di me, l’anno in cui ho conosciuto mou hitori no boku ero fra i trenta allievi peggiori dell’istituto. Tre anni dopo, più precisamentedue settimane fa, il preside Tsunesaburo-sensei in persona mi ha affidato il compito di pronunciare il discorso degli studenti dell’ultimo anno. E oggi sono salito sul podio della scuola, nell’aula magna dell’istituto, per leggere il mio discorso a nome dei diplomandi, davanti a tutti gli studenti del Liceo Domino. Perché io, Mutou Yugi, a quasi un anno dalla scomparsa di mou hitori no boku, sono diventato l’allievo numero uno dell’istituto. Con una media e una preparazione, guadagnate con giornate e notti di studio passate sui libri, che prego mi abbiano permesso di passare i test d’ingresso all’Università di Tokyo. Per poter finalmente realizzare il mio progetto.

Mentre parlavo di duro lavoro e di determinazione davanti a tutte quelle persone, ho visto mia madre asciugarsi gli occhi con un fazzoletto. E mentre parlavo dei valori che i tre anni passati in questo liceo mi hanno insegnato, i miei amici mi lanciavano occhiate incredule, eppure compiaciute. E mio nonno sorrideva soddisfatto mentre parlavo dell’importanza di avere al tuo fianco una famiglia e persone da amare.

“Non dimenticherò mai quello che i miei anni al Liceo Domino mi hanno regalato”.

Ma io non mi riferivo a loro. Per tutta la durata del mio discorso, il mio unico chiodo fisso è stato l’articolo che Jonouchi mi aveva fatto leggere a settembre, lo scienziato del Delaware, Arkell Lonerwraith, che a dicembre ha vinto il suo premio Nobel, il test d’ingresso della facoltà di ingegneria e matematica che ho sostenuto due giorni fa e di cui domani saprò i risultati. Le persone care che non vedo l’ora di riabbracciare. Una persona in particolare.

Perché, vedi, diario, anche se loro sono convinti che io mi sia immerso negli studi per distrarmi dal pensiero di mou hitori no boku e che ora stia finalmente incamminandomi verso il mio futuro, con le spalle rivolte al passato, non potrebbero essere più in errore di così. Il mio futuro è cercare di riportare indietro il passato. Io so che è possibile. E se non è possibile, io creerò un modo. Mi procurerò i materiali, la conoscenza necessaria per riportarlo indietro. Mou hitori no boku mi ha insegnato che nulla è impossibile. Solo vivere senza di lui lo è. Ma togliersi la vita prima di aver tentato con ogni mezzo di riaverlo con me è semplicemente stupido. _Questo_  sarebbe qualcosa che lui non vorrebbe, lo so.

E mentre scendevo dal palco, stringendo i miei appunti tra le dita non più così tremanti per l’emozione, mentre mi sistemavo una delle ciocche bionde dietro l’orecchio, ho avuta la sensazione che lui mi stesse osservando. E lo sentivo sorridere.

Lui mi sostiene, ha fiducia in me. Posso farcela.

* * *

_I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow.  
_ _Welcome to the new age_

2 Aprile 2001, Tokyo

Caro diario,

Quel giorno ce l’ho fatta, ho passato il test d’ingresso con il massimo del punteggio. Da due anni sono uno studente dell’università di Tokyo.

In questi due anni sono successe molte cose. Mi sono dovuto trasferire, perché Domino è troppo lontana dalla capitale e io non potevo permettermi di perdere tempo a spostarmi in treno, così come non posso permettermi di perdere tempo a casa e farmi distrarre dalla famiglia o dai miei amici. I miei amici…. È da parecchio che non li sento, da Natale credo. Torno sempre a casa due volte l’anno, a Natale e durante l’estate, giusto per non far preoccupare i miei familiari più del necessario. Non sono soste troppo lunghe però: devo studiare, non posso interrompere le mie ricerche.

So che Anzu è partita per gli Stati Uniti un anno dopo il nostro diploma. Ha dovuto sudare parecchio fra lavori non retribuiti e gavetta, ma alla fine ha trovato una piccola compagnia che la assumesse. L’impegno era tanto e il salario decisamente basso, ma Anzu è una ragazza cocciuta e ha accettato ugualmente, entusiasta all’idea di lasciare finalmente il Giappone e cominciare la sua carriera da ballerina. Siamo tutti con lei: so cosa vuol dire avere un progetto che faresti di tutto per realizzare. Il lavoro duro non ha mai spaventato il nostro gruppo. Anche Jonouchi ha deciso di abbandonare gli studi, sta passando da un lavoro all’altro e occasionalmente continua a duellare, Honda invece ha cominciato l’università a Domino. Dovrei essere un amico migliore, ma davvero non riesco a ricordare che facoltà faccia, scusami.

Quanto a me, come ho detto ho appena finito il primo biennio alla Todai. Sono tutti contenti per me, per i miei voti e per il mio impegno. Mi dicono che sono ambizioso e che sto rendendo orgogliosa la mia famiglia. Mi dicono che mou hitori no boku sarebbe fiero di me, e io sorrido un sorriso senza spirito. Io non mi sentirò orgoglioso di me stesso finché non riuscirò a portare a compimento il mio progetto. Ma finalmente, da oggi, comincerò a studiare quello che mi serve. Matematica, informatica, fisica, tecnologia, ingegneria…

Non che sia rimasto con le mani in mano in questi due anni: ho fatto le mie ricerche, mi sono tenuto sempre il più informato possibile su quello che accadeva nell’ambiente della tecnologia. Dopo che la creazione di Lonerwraith si è rivelata funzionante, le innovazioni si sono susseguite una dopo l’altra, a un ritmo incalzante. Il primo microchip era solo un prototipo, ma era in grado di distinguere fra due affermazioni e giudicarle come un essere umano: scegliendo non quella più logica ma quella più sensata dal punto di vista sociale. Eppure con la precisione di un computer. Era la perfezione. Era il cervello e l’infallibilità della macchina, la sua lucidità e analiticità, finalmente combinati con la capacità di noi esseri umani di empatizzare e giustificare i comportamenti dei nostri simili.

Dopo il primo anno di sperimentazioni, il Massachusetts Institute of Technology ha avviato un programma sperimentale in cui un altro microchip, del tutto simile a quello costruito l’anno precedente, è stato inserito nella scheda madre di un macro processore. A questo computer umano è stata affidata la direzione di un carcere per diversi mesi, e anche se tutti si aspettavano di veder fallire il progetto, di vedere il computer cedere al suo lato cibernetico e abbandonare le insensatezze della mentalità umana, l’esperimento si è rivelato un successo. E poi è stata una valanga di conseguenze, veloci come corrente che corre attraverso fili di rame. Un anno fa il primo computer è stato messo a seggio di un tribunale, il primo computer giudice, in grado di dare responsi imparziali in qualunque causa venisse coinvolto. I programmi che sono stati sviluppati per sostenere questa tecnologia sono ancora terribilmente costosi, e nonostante i risultati incoraggianti, ancora sperimentali. Ma io sono fiducioso. A quel punto, nessuno si è più stupito della mia scelta di studiare ingegneria: le innovazioni incredibili dell’ultimo biennio hanno portato migliaia di studenti in più del solito a intraprendere questo corso di studi, desiderosi di prendere parte a quella che gli accademici chiamano già quarta rivoluzione industriale. E ansiosi di stringere nelle loro mani questa tecnologia, questo potere.

Lo sono anche io, ma il mio scopo è totalmente diverso. Ho passato notti in bianco a navigare su internet e a sfogliare decine di articoli e interviste nella biblioteca dell’università solo per mettere le mani su tutto il materiale riguardante il professore e la sua equipe. Non è un mistero che il governo si sia subito impadronito delle sue scoperte per sfruttarle a scopo bellico. Gli esseri umani sono sempre uguali. Esattamente come tremila anni fa: guerra, sempre guerra… È la guerra che ha portato mou hitori no boku via da me. Eppure, paradossalmente, è sempre la guerra che lo ha portato a me in primo luogo.

Quattro mesi dopo la sua scoperta e il premio Nobel, poco prima dei miei esami di ammissione di due anni fa, Lonerwraith è sparito. Alcuni dicono che sia stato rapito dall’esercito perché aveva rifiutato di prestare assistenza ai militari, altri dicono che i militari lo abbiano addirittura ucciso. Ma ovunque sia andato, non è riuscito a portare in salvo le sue ricerche. La tecnologia è stata fatta progredire da qualcun altro e quelli che ho ricordato prima ne sono i risultati. Ma  _lui_  resta il vero genio, la scintilla che mi serve per realizzare il mio intento. E io dovevo trovare il modo di contattarlo.

Ho passato così tante ore al computer che i polpastrelli delle mie dita hanno cominciato a bruciare, e dopo mesi di letture ho dovuto comprarmi un paio di occhiali, io che ho sempre avuto un’ottima vista. Ma non mi importa perderla per mou hitori no boku. Finalmente, ieri, sono riuscito a terminare un mio programma. Un contro firewall così potente che credo che all’esercito non dispiacerebbe metterci le mani. Ma dovranno prima passare sul mio corpo. E il programma funziona: ho scoperto una rete segreta di forum e siti internet in cui scienziati da tutto il mondo si scambiano dati sui chip umani. E lì, ho trovato alcuni account promettenti.

Credo di poter rintracciare il professore, sto inviando messaggi continuamente, spiegando il mio interesse e il mio progetto a ogni profilo che risvegli il mio interesse. Ora, prego solo che lui sia uno di questi.

* * *

_I’ll give you all I’ve got to give._  
_I’m ready for one more battle scar ‘cause this is still worth fighting for_

20 luglio 2001, Domino

Caro diario,

Purtroppo il mio corso di ingegneria non mi sta insegnando nulla che non abbia già appreso per conto mio. Ma almeno così ho più tempo per continuare le mie ricerche. Senza contare il materiale e lo spazio, due cose che fino a questo momento mi erano mancate.

Alla fine dell’anno sono riuscito a terminare un prototipo del chip pensante partendo da zero, il che mi è valso le congratulazioni del mio professore di elettronica applicata visto che il modello di funzionamento del chip non è mai stato divulgato al di fuori degli Stati Uniti. Gli americani detengono ancora l’esclusiva di produzione, anche se la tecnologia e le imitazioni si stanno rapidamente diffondendo in tutto il mondo. Il mio professore mi ritiene uno dei suoi studenti migliori e mi ha offerto una borsa di studio per il Massachusetts Institute of Technology, lo stesso che dicono abbia rubato l’idea a Lonerwraith per poi svilupparla per conto proprio. Ma il MIT non ha solo un’aura di tradimento alle mie orecchie, nei forum che visito di notte girano parecchie voci sul presunto nuovo progetto del MIT. E tra me e me ho riso perché non riesco a pensare come non abbiano fatto a pensarci prima, a pensare a quella che era stata la mia idea tutto il tempo. Se questi chip di ultima generazione funzionano come il cervello umano e sono in grado di giudicare e comprendere il nostro comportamento, creare esseri umani artificiali era solo il passo logicamente successivo. A essere sincero mi stupisco anche di tutta questa segretezza.

Ma tanto non ci riusciranno. Sono ricerche fatte senza cuore, spinte solo dal portafogli e dal freddo di una canna di pistola puntata contro la tempia. Non possono riuscire. Comunque la borsa di studio era un’occasione troppo ghiotta da rifiutare: al MIT investirei sicuramente il mio tempo in modo migliore. Qui a Tokyo non c’è nient’altro che possa imparare, il mio futuro non appartiene più a questa città.

E poi mi ritroverei nello stesso paese del genio che sto cercando di rintracciare da mesi, del genio che ha dato l’origine a tutta questa rivoluzione. E se per qualche miracolo riuscissi a incontrarlo? Lo so che è un’eventualità quasi impossibile, ma perché non sperare? Infatti sto di nuovo pagando per delle lezioni serali, stavolta di inglese: non voglio che ci sia alcuna barriera tra me e il mio mentore, la lingua non deve essere un problema. Io e mou hitori no boku abbiamo bisogno di lui, deve visionare i miei progetti, darmi la sua opinione, aiutarmi a portarli a termine.

I miei progetti…

Dal momento in cui hanno cominciato a prendere forma tre anni fa non ne ho ancora parlato con nessuno. Nemmeno alle tue pagine, diario.

So che tu non mi giudicheresti, sei solo un mucchio di fogli di carta in fondo, ma chi potrebbe leggerti lo farebbe, e il tuo lucchettino non scoraggerebbe un visitatore inopportuno. Il lucchetto serve più che altro a me per poterne portare la chiave al collo, proprio come facevo con il puzzle del millennio. Perché ho  _bisogno_  di portare qualcosa al collo, senza mi sentirei soffocare. Comunque, la chiave è sempre ben nascosta dalla camicia e dalla cravatta, d’obbligo qui all’università, e per mia fortuna nessuno se n’è ancora accorto. Sto diventando uno studente in vista però: troppa gente che mi lancia sguardi curiosi nel corridoio, troppe pacche sulle spalle dagli insegnanti, per parlare dei contratti che in questi due anni mi sono già stati offerti da numerose aziende. Troppe volte che si fa il mio nome sul giornale dell’università, o sulla bocca delle persone in classe…

Non amo la pubblicità e la notorietà, non l’ho mai fatto, e ora più che mai non la voglio. Eppure mantenere un profilo basso è sempre più difficile. Sono diventato sospettoso, ho cominciato a legare i capelli per non attirare più l’attenzione di tutti, e sto addirittura pensando di tingerli tutti di nero per dare ancora meno dell’occhio. Forse sono diventato paranoico perché non sono abituato a tutta questa popolarità e non l’avevo prevista, ma ho paura che qualcuno possa entrare nel mio appartamento (in cui vivo rigorosamente da solo) e scoprire i miei progetti, i programmi che ho creato con il computer, giudicare quello che sto facendo e portare mou hitori no boku via da me. Un’altra volta. Proprio ora che sto riportandolo in vita.

Ma adesso che sono a Domino per le vacanze estive non ho paura che qualcuno possa leggere quello che sto scrivendo. Per tutti quanti sono semplicemente Mutou Yugi, il figlio di quel nonnetto che ha un negozio di giochi, Il Mutou prodigio che studia alla Todai. Nessuno fa ulteriori domande e la cosa mi fa sentire al sicuro. Qui a casa ricevo solo sorrisi e incoraggiamenti, l’ansia e gli sguardi restano a Tokyo e voglio che resti così. Per questo quando a fine agosto lascerò Domino sarà per partire per l’America, come ha fatto Anzu qualche anno fa, e lì sarò uno dei tanti studenti stranieri che fa parte di un programma di scambio culturale all’estero. Nessuno dovrebbe notarmi e nessuno dovrebbe notare i miei progetti e il mio diario.

Ho passato gli ultimi due anni a studiare informatica e tecnologia della robotica, dalle nozioni più basilari di tutte alle scoperte e teorie più moderne. Ho incominciato col capire cosa significassero i segni più e meno sulla batteria del telecomando e oggi so costruire da zero un macro processore, del tutto uguale a quello che l’anno scorso è stato impiantato nel carcere dell’esperimento. So dove comprare i materiali, come accaparrarmi i migliori e come giudicarli, so leggere come fossero la tabellina del due quelle formule di cui io e Jonouchi ridevamo sempre per quanto sembrassero assurde.

Devo affinarla ancora un po’, ma adesso io ho la conoscenza necessaria per fare il mio primo tentativo. Per quanto lo speri non mi aspetto di riuscire subito perchè in scienza non succede mai. Ma almeno sarà un punto di partenza per migliorare e migliorare e migliorare, finché mou hitori no boku non sarà di nuovo con me.

* * *

_Save yourself from a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself from the choices I make, ‘cause nothing but failure follows me_

10 gennaio 2002, Cambridge (MA)

Caro diario,

È incredibile. Non avrei mai immaginato che un posto simile potesse esistere. Ho imparato più cose in un semestre al MIT che negli ultimi tre anni. Laboratori, progetti, materiali, assistenza, conoscenza… qui c’è tutto. E non ho intenzione di andarmene tanto presto. Per questo poco prima della fine del semestre autunnale ho chiesto il trasferimento definitivo qui in Massachusetts. Mia madre mi ha detto che sono un pazzo a lasciare la Todai, che non c’è università più prestigiosa in tutta l’asia e che uscito da lì, con una media come la mia, troverei lavoro in un batter d’occhio e sarei sistemato per il resto dei miei giorni.

Ma a che serve farsi una vita se si deve viverla da soli?

Come fa a non capirlo?

Io  _devo_ rimanere qui. Non riesco neanche a contare le cose che ho imparato e che mi sono reso conto di sbagliare. E ho scoperto che non è per nulla facile.

A dire il vero questo lo sapevo già in partenza, nulla che abbia mai riguardato mou hitori no boku è mai stato facile. Ma ho impiegato due mesi solo per trovare il giusto equilibrio fra le componenti sintetiche e organiche per creare la giusta consistenza della pelle, cioè: di un materiale che imitasse in tutto e per tutto la pelle umana. Niente a che vedere con l’orrendo silicone che usano in Giappone per i loro actroids: non metterò mai una cosa del genere indosso a lui. Il mio materiale è come epidermide vera: ha la stessa elasticità, morbidezza, resistenza, sensazione… Eppure in due settimane tutto ciò che sono riuscito a fare con la mia scoperta è stato produrne a sufficienza per ricoprire un solo dito di latta, e spaventare a morte Anzu. Per ricoprire l’estensione di un intero corpo mi serviranno mesi solo per produrre il quantitativo necessario di pelle…

E a proposito di Anzu.

Quando sono tornato a Domino l’estate scorsa è arrivata in città anche lei, era inizio agosto. Abbiamo passato parecchio tempo insieme prima che lei partisse di nuovo per l’America e quando ha scoperto che anche io mi sarei dovuto trasferire là per i miei studi era davvero al settimo cielo. A quanto pare si sentiva sola nella sua compagnia di danza e mi ha fatto promettere di andare a trovarla. Ci ho pensato, lo giuro. Ho pensato tante volte di andare a trovarla, o di telefonarle. Esattamente come desidero farlo con gli altri ragazzi del gruppo. Ma la verità è che forse mi sto abituando a questa solitudine e super lavoro e non voglio che nulla intralci i miei ritmi. Perché mi sento solo anche io, e l’unico modo per conosco scacciare via la solitudine è riportare mou hitori no boku da me.

Ma ieri Anzu mi ha fatto una sorpresa e si è presentata alla porta del mio dormitorio con un cartone di pizza e due latine d’aranciata. E abbiamo passato la serata a parlare.

Anzu mi ha raccontato di come procede la sua carriera, qualcosa che non mi aveva confidato durante l’estate. Dopo che essere partita per l’America un anno dopo il diploma, è rimasta sei mesi nella piccola compagnia che l’aveva assunta. Dopodiché la compagnia è fallita e si è sciolta. In quel momento è stato come se il mondo le fosse crollato di nuovo addosso. Di nuovo, perché lo aveva già fatto una volta e a me è bastato guardare i suoi occhi azzurri un istante per capire di cosa, o meglio di  _chi_ , stesse parlando. E devi credermi quando dico che la capisco, con tutto il mio cuore.

Anzu ha cominciato a metter in dubbio tutta la sua vita e le sue scelte, a provare a intraprendere una carriera diversa, ma non aveva denaro e non aveva il cuore di chiamare a casa e farsene mandare di nuovo. I suoi genitori non sono mai stati contenti all’idea che lei diventasse una ballerina. Hanno sempre detto che una ragazza intelligente come lei meritava di più dalla vita e doveva puntare più in alto. Presentarsi a loro con un fallimento sarebbe stata un’umiliazione troppo grande per lei. E in quel momento mi sono sentito in colpa, perché mentre Anzu mi raccontava dei dieci mesi che sono trascorsi dal momento in cui la compagnia è fallita a quello in cui finalmente era riuscita a trovarne un’altra che la assumesse, io mi sono reso conto di quanto poco ci sia stato per i miei amici in questi anni. Sono egoista, diario? Mou hitori no boku direbbe che sono egoista? ma la verità è che mou hitori no boku non c’è! È stato lui l’egoista, lui ci ha abbandonati tutti e adesso non può rispondere alla mia domanda. Ma glielo chiederò, gli chiederò se mi reputa egoista una volta che sarà di nuovo qui…

_You can never understand my sickness_

_You will never understand my sickness_

Ma Anzu aveva anche un’altra cosa di cui voleva parlarmi. Nonostante i due momenti in cui il mondo le era crollato addosso e io non ero stato lì vicino per aiutarla, Anzu si era resa conto che ciò che l’aveva aiutata a superare quei momenti di difficoltà era il pensiero che anche io stessi lottando duramente per costruirmi una vita. Perché se lei amava mou hitori no boku, sì, queste sono stante le sue parole, ed era riuscita a superare il distacco da lui, allora poteva farcela ancora una volta. E perché se io amavo mou hitori no boku, di nuovo,  _le sue parole_ , ma stavo lottando per andare avanti, allora lei avrebbe seguito il mio esempio e non si sarebbe arresa.

Eravamo entrambi soli, in ambienti completamente nuovi e sconosciuti, ma avremmo tenuto duro in nome di un ricordo comune. Ed è stato in quel momento che mi sono reso conto che anche lei aveva tradito Atem, lo aveva lasciato andare. Un ricordo… quindi è come se mou hitori no boku non fosse mai esistito, vero? Lui appartiene al passato, lui  _è_  il passato. Come ha potuto dire… ed è stato allora che Anzu ha visto per la prima volta il dito di latta, poggiato sulle pile di appunti sulla mia scrivania. Come era prevedibile ha urlato ed è scattata in piedi.

“Yugi” ha detto “Credevo studiassi ingegneria, non medicina! Che ci fa qui un dito umano?” era letteralmente terrorizzata, e io ho riso, dicendole che non era un dito umano, non proprio…

“È di latta” le ho detto porgendoglielo “Senti?” con grande esitazione, Anzu ha finalmente toccato l’oggetto con il dito e ha spalancato gli occhi saggiandone la consistenza. Le grinze della pelle, la plasticità, il calore… a detta sua sembrava un dito umano in tutto e per tutto. Ho ridacchiato di nuovo, in fondo avevo tutto il diritto di essere fiero: anni di studio e mai nessuno a cui poter mostrare i miei risultati e poi finalmente, senza neanche che lo avessi premeditato, Anzu arriva e si complimenta per il realismo della mia ultima invenzione. Ero fiero della mia scoperta, e sentir dire dalle sue labbra che sembrava vera non ha fatto che aumentare la mia fiducia nei miei progetti. Ma sapevo che non poteva durare a lungo, stupido io per non aver nascosto il dito in primo luogo.

“Yugi” ha detto “Ma cosa ci fa un dito ‘quasi’ umano in camera tua?”.

Sono stato uno stupido. No so a cosa dare la colpa, se all’ora tarda, alla mia stanchezza, ad anni di segretezza, al fatto che mi fidavo ciecamente di Anzu, alla nostra chiacchierata… ma io  _dovevo_  dirlo a qualcuno, era un peso troppo grande da portare ancora da solo.

“ _Voglio costruire un uomo, Anzu_ ” le ho detto.

Non credo che anche se avessi formulato la mia risposta diversamente la faccia di Anzu sarebbe risultata meno scioccata. O inorridita.

“Quindi quello sarebbe… il suo dito?” e io come uno stupido non mi ero ancora accorto che non era la sua curiosità o il suo interesse a farle fare domande. Era l’orrore.

“No, certo che no” ho riso “Non costruirei mai un uomo di latta: si accartoccerebbe al primo soffio di vento. Per una cosa simile direi che il titanio o una nuova lega di metallo e resine sarebbe decisamente più indicata. Questo è solo per fare una prova con la pelle”.

“Quella non è pelle vera quindi…”.

“No, l’ho creata io. Forse dovrei darle un nome… ne sono piuttosto fiero però, come hai detto tu stessa è proprio uguale a della pelle umana”. A quel punto, Anzu non mi seguiva già più. Da quel momento in poi è stata una raffica di domande, la voce di lei che tremava sempre di più a ogni sillaba pronunciata. Come se lei  _sapesse_ , avesse il presentimento giusto… è sempre stata dotata di un grande sesto senso a dire il vero.

Che vuol dire?

Perché?

È un progetto dell’istituto, vero?

E’ per questo che studi qui?

Ci pensavi anche quando eri alla Todai?

L’idea ti è venuta qui?

Avrei dovuto mentirle. Ma io non so mentire. E non mi piace. Ecco perché non dovevo dirlo a nessuno, stupido che sono!

Alla fine, con un sussurro, mettendo insieme i miei monosillabi, Anzu ha ricostruito tutto.

“È stato il tuo piano tutto il tempo…” ha sussurrato “Perché? Cosa speri di ottenere?”. A quello però non ho risposto, ho solo guardato il dito che tenevo ancora fra le mani, e poi i miei progetti sulla scrivania.

“Rivoglio quello che mi è stato tolto” ho mormorato.

“Yugi” mi ha supplicato “Lui non tornerà, ti rendi conto che quello che dici è folle? Io non posso credere che tu- che- non può essere…” a quel punto stava trattenendo i singhiozzi. Il nome di mou hitori no boku è sempre stato il suo punto debole. Le sole sillabe del nome Atem riuscivano a mandare Anzu in pezzi come le ballerine di vetro delle bomboniere. Valeva anche per me comunque, non gliene faccio una colpa.

“Lo faccio per tutti: non sarebbe bellissimo poterlo riabbracciare? Riaverlo qui fra noi?” ma Anzu non mi seguiva più. Perché la gente non capisce?  
“Ma lui è morto, Yugi. È morto!” ormai le lacrime scorrevano senza più un freno sulle sue guance, e lei scuoteva la testa freneticamente. Non avrei dovuto alzare la voce, non avrei dovuto alzarmi di scatto dal divano. Non avrei dovuto lasciare quel maledetto dito sulla scrivania.

“No, non è morto finché non lo dico io!” ho urlato.

Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarlo andare.

Anzu ha rifiutato di provare a ragionare con me ancora. Ha afferrato il suo giacchino e la sua borsa ed è scappata via.

So che non ne parlerà con nessuno, proverà a sperare che io torni ‘sulla retta via’, proverà a dimenticare. Esattamente come ha dimenticato lui.

E il senso di colpa che provavo nei sui confronti improvvisamente non c’è più. È stato divorato dalla rabbia.

Perché non capisce che quello che faccio è giusto? Perché vuole dimenticare? Perché deve distruggere tutte le mie speranze? Perché vuole distruggere  _lui_ , prima ancora che ritorni?

È gelosa? È forse gelosa del  _mio_  mou hitori no boku?  
Beh, in questo caso farà bene ad esserlo.

* * *

_I’m breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._  
_This is it, the apocalypse_

27 Giugno 2002, Cambridge (MA)

Caro diario,

Come avevo immaginato non più sentito Anzu una sola volta, e sono già passati sei mesi. Ma sempre come avevo immaginato, sono sicuro che lei non abbia parlato a nessuno della nostra conversazione.

Sebbene la nostra chiacchierata con mi avesse quasi convinto a tagliare definitivamente i ponti con tutto e tutti, mi ha anche fatto capire che non sono capace di stare da solo. È per questo che voglio riportare in vita mou hitori no boku in fondo, non ti pare? Quindi ho finito per fare l’esatto opposto e ho ricominciato a contattare Jonouchi e Honda. Ho perfino sentito Ryou una volta. Non me lo sarei mai immaginato dopo tutto quello che gli è successo a causa dell’Egitto e dello spirito dell’anello, ma a quanto pare Ryou ha deciso di diventare un archeologo. Credo che mio nonno sarebbe molto contento, in fondo aveva sempre sognato che un giorno potessi essere io ad abbracciare quella professione. A suo tempo la mia scelta l’ha lasciato a bocca aperta…

Eppure anche Honda ha intrapreso la mia stessa carriera, o quasi. Il suo intento è diventare programmatore di computer, un po’ troppo poco per quello che invece ho intenzione di fare io. Imparare a programmare computer è stato solo il mio primo passo: io ne sto costruendo uno, il più sofisticato e perfetto dei computer pensanti mai creati finora. E a proposito dei computer pensanti, ogni tanto leggo ancora notizie sull’esperimento dei primi androidi intelligenti che intendono costruire qui, e non posso fare a meno di sorridere. Sono così indietro… per non parlare del fatto che non hanno più Lonerwraith con loro. Lonerwraith che non riesco a contattare in nessun modo e che sembra sparito dalla faccia della terra. Sto cominciando a pensare che le chiacchiere siano vere questa volta e che l’abbiano davvero ucciso. Senza un genio come lui, di questo passo il governo riuscirà ad ottenere il primo prototipo fra non meno di dieci anni, e ci saranno così tante cose che non funzioneranno in lui che servirà praticamente a nulla… Da quel poco che ho visto posso già dire che stanno sbagliando i materiali, l’approccio, il design… Ma che mi importa in fondo? I loro errori potrebbero servirmi di lezione per non ripeterli, la mia macchina invece sarà perfetta. Un vero essere umano.

Ma per tornare ai miei amici… mi sono reso conto che mi mancano e non vedo l’ora di rivederli. Sento il bisogno di cambiare aria dopo aver lavorato così tanto negli ultimi mesi… e poi sono a tanto così da ottenere il trasferimento. Anche il preside della Todai pensa che io sia pazzo, ma alla fine non può negarmelo. Mi servono solo le solite scartoffie e poi da settembre, per i prossimi due anni, riuscirò a studiare qui. Fino a che non otterrò una specializzazione in microelettronica e robotica. Non male no?

Per questo dopo anni, posso finalmente partire col cuore in pace. Ho una nuova casa in cui tornare, progetti da ultimare, e sono arrivato a un buon punto. Proprio ieri ad esempio ho finalmente sviluppato le leghe giuste per le giunture. E poi titanio per le ossa, resine per i muscoli, cavi rossi e blu per le vene… mancherebbe solo il sangue. Ovviamente non gli servirebbe, ma vorrei fare qualcosa perché fosse il più vivo possibile. Glielo devo. Quindi stavo pensando di installare un impianto in più, qualcosa che nell’eventualità la pelle venisse danneggiata farebbe in modo di spingere un liquido del tutto simile al sangue fuori dal punto di rottura.

Il corpo umano è la mia maggior ispirazione. Ho deciso di procedere dall’interno, ricreando i vari apparati per poi assemblarli pazientemente e una volta ultimato il corpo penserò all’aspetto emotivo e psicologico. In questo modo posso fare dei test prima che il mio progetto sia completo ed evitare quante più possibilità di errore possibile, affrettando i tempi. Anche se so che l’impazienza è la maggior nemica della perfezione. Ad adesso ad esempio sto lavorando a un meccanismo per dilatare e comprimere il petto per simulare un respiro umano: voglio programmarlo in modo che regoli automaticamente l’entità delle compressioni e delle dilatazioni a seconda dello sforzo fisico richiesto, perciò lo sto tarando sul mio ritmo di respirazione. In fondo mou hitori no boku e io eravamo uguali no?

No: noi _siamo_  uguali.

Così ho lavorato allo stesso modo per il cuore, registrando la  _mia_ frequenza di battito cardiaco in diverse situazioni: correre, camminare, dormire, essere arrabbiato, felice, agitato… per far sì che l’organo meccanico batta allo stesso modo se sottoposto agli stessi stimoli. Ho così tante idee, e ogni volta che mi metto a sfogliare i miei fogli di appunti e schemi mi tremano le mani e le dita fremono perché voglio lavorare, voglio cominciare, voglio finire. Ma devo cercare di essere paziente. Mou hitori no boku ha spettato tremila anni nella sua prigione di scale. Non si arrabbierà all’idea di aspettare ancora un po’… E se lui può aspettare posso farlo anche io, nonostante la mia impazienza e il desiderio incredibile di riaverlo qui con me.

Purtroppo non va tutto bene, sapevo che non sarebbe stata un’impresa facile e sto incontrando diversi problemi. Per il momento il più grosso è la questione del peso. Qualcosa di così ovvio che ho finito per non prenderla in considerazione. I miei organi artificiali sono quasi perfetti, ma il loro peso sarebbe troppo grande perché possano essere assemblati in un’unica struttura senza che questa collassi. E poi, quale uomo di ventuno anni peserebbe due quintali? Mi verrebbe da sbattermi in testa il mio stesso diario per non averci pensato. Se non riesco a inventarmi qualcosa dovrò ricominciare da capo…

Non vedo l’ora di tornare a Domino. Devo distrarmi e cercare nuova ispirazione… magari passando del tempo con le stesse persone con cui ho condiviso gli anni in cui mou hitori no boku era con me mi verrà in mente qualcosa su di lui che potrà aiutarmi.

Ma c’è anche un altro motivo per cui voglio tornare a Domino. Mio nonno era molto invecchiato l’ultima volta che l’ho visto, a Natale. Ho pensato che fosse un accumulo di stress dovuto alla lontananza del suo unico nipote, unito al fatto che ormai è molto avanti con gli anni… non mi sono preoccupato per le sue condizioni di salute, forse perché mi rifiutavo di ammettere l’esistenza di un altro problema nella mia vita, proprio mentre stavo lavorando così duramente per sistemare quello che mi tormenta da anni. E poi ho sempre pensato che la supervisione di mia madre sarebbe stata sufficiente. Quando ho avuto il morbillo ricordo che mi stava col fiato sul collo ventiquattro ore al giorno, con due cucchiai di scorta infilati nelle tasche dei jeans, alla stregua di revolver, pronta a ficcarmeli in gola insieme a una buona dose di sciroppo al primo colpo di tosse.

Ma con il nonno evidentemente è diverso. Lui è cocciuto, più cocciuto perfino di me, e mamma mi ha detto che anche se gli sono stati diagnosticati dei problemi al cuore, si rifiuta di prendere le medicine che gli hanno prescritto. Sono due giorni che è a letto adesso: dorme, respira a fatica. Il negozio è chiuso. E io sono preoccupato: ho trascurato così tanto mio nonno negli ultimi anni…

Devo parlargli… finché sono in tempo.

* * *

_Look in my eyes, tell me I died, tell me I tried, to compromise_

_Tell me you love me, tell me that I, don’t give a fuck and can barely decide_

1 luglio 2002, Domino

Caro diario,

Sono arrivato a Domino qualche ora fa, dopo un volo interminabile dall’America. Appena sceso dal taxi mi sono precipitato in camera di mio nonno per vedere come stava, e non ti nascondo che mi sono spaventato. Il nonno era nel letto e respirava appena, mia madre mi ha poggiato la mano sulla spalla, raccomandandomi di non fare troppo rumore. Odio quando fa così, quando si comporta come se si fosse arresa, e odio il sorriso che mi ha mostrato. Un sorriso opaco e fragile, di quelli che si frantumano come ghiaia sotto la pressione di passi troppo pesanti. Poi mi ha lasciato da solo con lui.

Ho scacciato via il pensiero di mia madre e mi sono concentrato solamente su mio nonno, un passo alla volta mi sono avvicinato al letto e mi sono messo a sedere sulle coperte. Strano che il nonno ne avesse bisogno in piena estate… o forse erano più che altro un conforto, un modo per tenere stretto qualcosa, e a giudicare da come le dita artigliavano le lenzuola, forse non ero molto lontano dalla verità.

“Nonno…” ho sussurrato. L’ho visto corrugare la fronte, come se non riconoscesse più la mia voce. A quel punto ho corrugato la fronte anche io: la mia voce non è cambiata più di tanto negli ultimi anni, e certamente non negli appena sei mesi che sono trascorsi dall’ultima volta che ho visto mio nonno. Perché quella reazione? Gli avevo fatto male forse, avevo alzato troppo la voce?

“Yugi?” ha sussurrato finalmente, e l’ho visto aprire quei suoi occhi viola scuro. Quelle stesse rughe che ho notato per la prima volta quando mou hitori no boku ci ha lasciati erano ancora lì, e in compagnia di molte altre nuove arrivate. Da quando i capelli di mio nonno erano diventati così bianchi? Pendevano in ciocche rade sulle sue guance, meno paffute di quanto le ricordassi. E che fine aveva fatto la sua inseparabile bandana?

“Sono io, nonno. Come stai?” gli ho stretto la mano sorridendo piano. Quando mi ha risposto ridacchiando stavo per scoppiare a piangere per il sollievo.

“Non fare quella faccia” mi ha sgridato subito dopo “Non sono morto ancora, uno non è neanche più libero di dormire un po’? Sto benissimo-“ gli avrei volentieri creduto se non fosse scoppiato in una crisi di tosse proprio in quel momento. Mi sono avvicinato per sostenerlo, sforzandomi di sorridere, ripetendo a me stesso che non era niente e che se anche lo fosse stato, mio nonno meritava di vedere suo nipote sorridere, non piangere, una volta tanto che lo vedeva… Non meritava un altro peso sul suo cuore…

Nonostante le mie proteste perché rimanesse sdraiato si è messo a sedere sul letto, da uomo ostinato qual è, sempre ripetendo che il motivo per cui era a letto in primo luogo era per via del suo riposino pomeridiano. Ho evitato di fargli notare che era ormai ora di cena e il pomeriggio era passato da un pezzo, piuttosto l’ho abbracciato stretto, ridendo anche io per non piangere. Non lo avrei fatto davanti a lui. Nonno Sugoroku, la persona che è stata per me un padre e un amico e il mio più grande sostenitore, mi ha abbracciato a sua volta, sorridendo.

“Come va lo studio, ragazzo? Stai bene?”. Ho annuito staccandomi da lui e carezzandomi il braccio con la mano, un gesto che mi sono accorto di fare di tanto in tanto, quando ho qualcosa da nascondere.

“Benissimo, nonno. Tu piuttosto, mamma mi ha detto che ti rifiuti di prendere le medicine e-“

“Ah, dovranno passare sul mio corpo prima che mi metta a prendere certe schifezze” ha brontolato.

“Ma se continui così finirai solo per peggiorare-“

“Yugi, ti prego, non schierarti anche tu dalla loro parte.

“Sono un uomo anziano e ho vissuto una vita lunga e avventurosa. Tu e io lo sappiamo bene” ridacchiava ancora sommessamente e io non ho potuto fare a meno di sorridere. I nostri due anni di avventure sono come il nostro segreto.

Credo che il nonno fosse l’unico, a parte Anzu forse, ad essere consapevole di quanto fosse profondo il mio legame con mou hitori no boku. Ma a differenza di lei, il nonno ha un modo così discreto di comprendere le cose… sempre che non voglia essere più irruento, certo. In quel caso è meglio stargli a una debita distanza, preferibilmente in silenzio, ma per una questione delicata come questa ha sempre saputo che l’attenzione da prestarci doveva essere sottile come fibra di vetro. Quasi invisibile. Però c’era. E la consapevolezza che lui fosse sempre lì pronto a prendermi se fossi caduto era confortante. Magari mi avrebbe sgridato, più probabilmente avrebbe fatto un paio di battute sul fatto che avrei dovuto prestare più attenzione o sul fatto che ero ancora il “piccolo Yugi”. Ma c’era.

Solo un’altra persona è mai riuscita a farmi sentire in quel modo, al sicuro. Il pensiero che anche il nonno, proprio come lui, possa lasciarmi non è uno scenario possibile nella mia testa. È semplicemente irreale. Per questo quando ha ricominciato a parlare mi sono rifiutato di ascoltarlo: non è mai una buon segno quando tuo nonno comincia a dirti che ‘ormai è anziano’. Sapevo dove stava andando a parare e lo ringrazio per averlo reso il discorso il più breve e leggero possibile. Ma anche adesso non ne ricordo una parola: è stato come se le mie orecchie si fossero tappate nel preciso momento in cui ha riaperto bocca. Non può essersi rassegnato all’idea di andarsene. Non così, senza lottare, senza avermi vicino…

Eppure ho forzato ugualmente un sorriso quando mi ha rivolto di nuovo la parola.

“Ma basta parlare di me, non c’è nulla di interessante in un vecchio giocatore pensionato. Dunque, Yugi, hai detto che gli studi vanno bene?”.

“Sì, mi diverto, è molto interessante” lui annuiva, carezzandosi la barba.

“Bene, bene… siamo tutti fieri di te, lo sai. Ma penso che dovresti rilassarti un po’, ragazzo, cercare qualcos’altro che tenga impegnata la tua giovane testolina” ha detto battendo il pugno per scherzo sulla mia nuca, mi sono messo a massaggiarla ridacchiando.

“Che intendi dire?” anche se una mezza idea l’avevo già.

“Via, Yugi, sarò vecchio ma non ancora del tutto rimbambito, sai? Allora, non hai ancora trovato qualcuno lì in America? Come sono le ragazze lì?”. E esattamente come si era andato a formare, il mio sorriso ha cominciato a svanire a poco a poco dalle mie labbra.

“Sono ragazze…” quel che volevo dire era che erano semplicemente ragazze: non avevano nulla di speciale solo per il fatto di essere americane, esattamente come le giapponesi non hanno nulla di speciale solo per il fatto di essere giapponesi. Sono tutte ragazze. Niente di più, niente di meno. Cos’altro si aspettava? Invece, purtroppo, ha capito l’esatto opposto perché l’ho visto rabbuiarsi per un attimo, come se fosse troppo perplesso o preso alla sprovvista per ribattere, e poi i suoi occhi hanno ripreso a brillare giocosi esattamente come facevano quattro anni fa, prima che tutto finisse. E a quel punto non sapevo se la cosa dovesse rallegrarmi o spaventarmi…

“Uh,uh,uh” ridacchiava “E i ragazzi invece?”. A quel punto credo che le mie guance siano diventate di un rosso ciliegia intenso, ma mio nonno non mi ha lasciato neanche un secondo per ribattere. “Certo è un peccato, tua madre sperava tanto che tu e Anzu… insomma anche io ho sempre desiderato dei nipotini-“

“Nonno!”.

“Ma glielo avevo già detto che non avrebbe funzionato fra voi due: quella ragazza non è il tuo tipo, credi a me… Ma prometti che adotterai comunque dei bambini? Ho tanti di quei nomi che mi piacerebbe suggerirti per un nipotino”.

“Nonno, non ho intenzione di avere dei figli” categoricamente “Fine della discussione” sul serio, come eravamo arrivati a parlare di prole?

“Che razza di nipote ingrato, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te. Perché devo avere un solo nipote? E così cocciuto per giunta…”così invece di incolpare sé stesso per avere avuto un solo figlio, che gli ha dato a sua volta un solo nipote, si è messo a incolpare me perché non avevo intenzione di farlo diventare bisnonno. Ho incrociato le braccia al petto.

“Adesso non mettere il broncio” mi sono lamentato. Il nonno non sembrava troppo convinto ma che colpa ne ho io se lui voleva una famiglia numerosa? Abbiamo scherzato per un altro po’, il nonno aveva in mente dei nomi davvero assurdi per i  _suoi_  poveri nipotini. Che quindi dovrebbero essere i  _miei_ figli. Solo a pensarci mi sento male, poveri bambini. All’improvviso però si è fatto di nuovo serio, la scintilla di prima è scomparsa ancora dai suoi occhi.

“Yugi, promettimi che non passerai tutta la vita da solo”.

“Nonno…”.

“Non voglio vederti buttare via la possibilità di essere felice dietro al ricordo di qualcuno che non c’è più e che non potrai mai avere” ha detto lentamente. Come faccia ad essere sempre così bravo a capire quello che provo non lo so, ma allo stesso tempo sapevo che a quel punto, se gli avessi raccontato dei miei progetti come avevo invece intenzione di fare, gli avrei spezzato il cuore. Non potevo fare questo a mio nonno.

Mi serve dell’altro tempo…

Perciò gli ho risposto nell’unico modo che potevo.

“Nonno, posso assicurarti che non rimarrò solo tutta la vita”.

Non è una bugia.

“Te lo prometto”.

Ma neanche tutta la verità.

* * *

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside._

_I’m high up and dry_

15 agosto 2002, Domino

Caro diario,

Avevo promesso che avrei scritto. Mi sono guardato nello specchio e mi sono costretto a giurare che mi sarei sfogato esattamente come ho fatto quando mou hitori no boku se ne è andato. Ma è difficile.

No, anzi, è impossibile.

E io non riesco a… Non posso crederci, non è vero. Oggi non è esistito, non era vero, ieri e l’altro ieri non sono mai esistiti.

Ma non è vero niente, sono tutte bugie. Bugie, bugie come io che mi illudo che stringere la chiave che porto attorno al collo sia come stringere il puzzle e che carezzandola mou hitori no boku apparirà al mio fianco. Ma nessuno è mai al mio fianco.

Mio nonno è morto.

Due giorni fa.

Insufficienza cardiaca hanno detto i medici, per quello che può importare tanto…

Era stato ricoverato in ospedale non appena le sue condizioni si erano aggravate, quando stava parlando con mamma ed è scoppiato a tossire all’improvviso. Diceva che non riusciva a respirare e abbiamo chiamato l’ambulanza. Ma nel momento in cui le portiere dell’auto si sono chiuse, inghiottendo mio nonno, io non c’ero già più. Ero perso in un ricordo lontano, mi muovevo come in automatico, parlavo come una marionetta. È così che dovrebbe sentirsi mou hitori no boku quando tornerà? Non lo so, ma in questo momento, per la prima volta in quattro anni, non mi importa. Non mi importa di nulla.

Due giorni di coma, poi se n’è andato. Senza neanche salutarmi. Non c’è stato nessun avviso, nessuno ultimo discorso, nessune ultime parole sussurrate al mio orecchio. Se ne è andato via nel silenzio, buffo visto che la discrezione non faceva parte delle qualità di mio nonno. E io oggi volevo rompere quel silenzio, frantumarlo a colpi di piccone come una roccia. Urlare e correre da lui quando alla fine della cerimonia hanno chiuso il coperchio della sua cassa. Volevo ribellarmi e gridare che c’era un errore, che l’uomo lì dentro, con quel viso sereno e le labbra appena ripiegate in un sorriso, non poteva essere mio nonno e che loro si erano sbagliati. Doveva essere così.

E poi il coperchio si è chiuso, imprigionando per sempre gli occhi viola di nonno, le sue battute, i suoi capelli bianchi, il mazzo di carte da gioco che mamma gli ha infilato nel taschino e il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu strappato che senza farmi vedere avevo nascosto nel mazzo…

Ma alla fine non sono corso a scoperchiare la bara, a tirarlo fuori, non ho nemmeno urlato. Anzi, per tutta la giornata non ho detto una parola. È come se da quando il nonno ha smesso di parlare, abbia deciso di smettere di parlare anche io. Anche se non è stata una decisione consapevole: riesco appena a rendermi conto che lo sto facendo, ma mi sembra… giusto forse. Non c’è niente di importante da dire. E soprattutto non a lui.

Ho sentito l’ansia salirmi in gola, soffocandola fino a che gli occhi non si sono riempiti di lacrime che mi rifiutavo di lasciar cadere giù. Stavano portando via la bara, per bruciarla. Era la stessa sensazione che ho provato quando mou hitori no boku se ne è andato, perché non c’era più nulla da stringere tra le mani, tutto si dissolveva. Avrei voluto riportare indietro anche mio nonno oggi, invece l’unica cosa che abbiamo riportato a casa è stata una giara bianca con disegni blu e viola di draghi che mamma e papà hanno comprato ieri. È un bell’oggetto, ma non l’ho detto ai miei genitori, voglio evitare di pensare a quello che contiene, e il silenzio ci ha accompagnato durante tutto il tragitto. Ho lasciato mamma e papà a parlare al piano di sotto, mentre lei decideva dove sistemare la giara, probabilmente accanto a quella della nonna. Io invece sono salito in camera mia, non voglio tornare di sotto.

Perché se n’è andato? Perché tutte le persone che amo se ne vanno?

E le lacrime hanno cominciato a scendere una per volta, poi tutte insieme. Scendono ancora adesso perché non sono tutte per mio nonno e finalmente hanno una buona occasione per lasciarmi anche loro. Le riesco a sentire: le lacrime per aver lasciato la mia famiglia, le lacrime per aver lasciato i miei amici, le lacrime per aver litigato con Anzu, le lacrime per mou hitori no boku e quelle per me stesso. Le lacrime di rimorso per aver mentito a nonno.

Sono loro quelle che fanno più male: davvero volevo rivelare a mio nonno di mou hitori no boku, volevo che sapesse il motivo per cui me ne ero andato a Tokyo e poi in America. Ma in un modo o nell’altro non era mai il momento buono per parlargli e così gli ho mentito. Volevo il suo sostegno, avevo bisogno che mi incoraggiasse ancora una volta ma adesso è troppo tardi. I ricordi mi stanno intrappolando ancora una volta… mi sento solo.

* * *

_I’m a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
‘Cause I remember it all, all, all… too well_

18 agosto 2002, Domino

Caro diario,

Questa mattina sono sceso dalle scale cercando di ignorare ancora una volta la giara sulla mensola del soggiorno. La sento che mi guarda, che vuole la mia attenzione, ma io non sono pronto a concedergliela, vorrei negare che tutto questo sia successo almeno un altro po’. Ancora qualche giorno. Ma è difficile visto che proprio oggi ho accompagnato i miei genitori dal notaio per leggere il testamento. Il nonno deve aver pensato che gli affari di papà all’estero gli impediranno di tornare in Giappone in un ipotetico futuro, perché ha lasciato il negozio a me, così come i suoi risparmi e la carta del Drago Occhi Blu, quella che gli avevo infilato in tasca di nascosto e che adesso è ridotta in polvere, dentro alla giara che non vuole saperne di ignorarmi.

La scomparsa di mio nonno cambia ogni cosa, il suo testamento e il mio senso di colpa cambiano ogni cosa. Non posso più tornare in America. Non riuscirei a separarmi di nuovo da questa casa, dai miei amici… non posso più perdere altre persone. Magari i contatti che ho agganciato online nel corso degli anni saranno sufficienti per portare a termine il mio progetto e non avrò più bisogno delle strutture del MIT. E poi in America c’è Anzu. Forse non vuol più sapere niente di me e forse è meglio che io me ne vada, così non si sentirà obbligata a contattarmi: due continenti diversi e un oceano sono una scusa sufficiente.

Devo rivedere i miei piani adesso: mi metterò a lavorare nel retro del negozio, lo trasformerò in laboratorio. Potrei persino tenere aperto il game shop, magari mi tornerà utile per arrotondare… i componenti elettronici non sono mai stati a buon mercato. E adesso che non posso più andare in America dovrò trasferirmi all’università di Domino, dove vanno anche Ryou e Honda, perchè non voglio abbandonare gli studi proprio adesso. Potrebbe anche essere divertente, di nuovo fra amici, e in confronto alla Todai o al MTI, sarà come tornare di nuovo alle elementari.

Odio i piani di riserva, fino a un mese fa sembrava tutto così facile… una volta tanto vorrei poter fare una scelta senza dovermene pentire, ma immagino che non sia così che funziona il mondo… Quando ho deciso di trasferirmi credevo fosse giusto, e adesso sarebbe sbagliato, quando ho deciso di tenere nascosto mou hitori no boku a mio nonno credevo fosse per il meglio, adesso invece mi sento soffocare dai sensi di colpa.

Non so cosa fare, vorrei solo che qualcuno mi afferrasse per le spalle e mi scuotesse fino a che non sia tornato di nuovo nel mondo reale, ma non c’è nessuno a scuotermi. Provo a immergermi nel lavoro e cerco di dimenticare questa estate ma è inutile, e più mi impegno più i ricordi di quest’anno si mescolano a quelli di quattro anni fa, si mischiano e si sovrappongono e lavorare a mou hitori no boku non basta più, non mi distrae. Perchè non riesco a dimenticare, e ricordo ogni cosa…

* * *

_I curse myself  
‘Cause the right thing is to give you up_

22 febbraio 2003, Domino

Caro diario,

Negli ultimi mesi ho cercato di immergermi nel lavoro per distrarmi dal pensiero di mio nonno, e a volte vorrei ringraziarlo perché forse, se lui non fosse mai scomparso, non avrei trovato il coraggio di spingermi così oltre… Il mio più grande sogno sta prendendo forma rapidamente, un microchip alla volta. I primi giorni mi costringevo a lavorare, il cervello che si rifiutava di cooperare, ma poi, lentamente, ho scoperto che avevo bisogno di rinchiudermi ore e ore ogni giorno nel retro del negozio, il mio piccolo laboratorio. È una medicina e allo stesso tempo una malattia perché non posso smettere. Lavorare su mou hitori no boku è… è indescrivibile, mi fa sentire bene, utile, è come se fosse qualcosa che ho sempre dovuto fare, come fosse il mio destino, e allo stesso tempo qualcosa nei meandri della mia testa mi sussurra che è tutto sbagliato. Ma non è un problema di etica.

È un problema mio, un mio blocco personale, qualcosa che è dentro di me e che non riesco a superare. E quando mi fermo ad ascoltare quella voce mi tremano le mani, il cacciavite e il saldatore continuano a scivolarmi dalle dita. Perché… è lui. È mou hitori no boku che è lì davanti a me che prende forma, in una fisicità che non mi ricordo di avergli mai visto possedere, lui che era poco più di un fantasma. E invece adesso posso toccarlo, letteralmente, addirittura crearlo, ed è a questa intimità che non mi sono mai preparato.

E la voce mormora piano che è sbagliato perché toccarlo in quel modo è come invadere la sua privacy più profonda, non alza il tono perché allora potrei spaventarmi e sentirmi in colpa al punto di smettere, e lei questo non lo vuole, ma non la smette mai di dirmi quello che pensa.

Non hai idea di quanti pensieri mi frullano nella mia mente durante le ore di lavoro, come tanti pipistrelli impazziti, sono ricordi, parole, scrupoli, rimproveri, incoraggiamenti, domande… mi divorano e i continui flashback mi fanno perdere quel poco di contatto con la realtà che ho tentato in ogni modo di mantenere dopo che anche il nonno se ne è andato. E ci sono anche idee, idee a non finire su come completare mou hitori no boku, flash di delirio di onnipotenza che risuonano con la prepotenza di uno slogan di propaganda: crea l’essere umano perfetto, elimina i difetti, assembla i pregi, non accontentarti. Allora in quei giorni afferro blocchi di carta e matite e comincio a buttare giù brandelli di idee, schizzi e disegni, elenchi puntati di promemoria e vantaggi. Idee che appena le rileggo mi fanno arrossire per quanto sono stupide e ingenue, altre che mi fanno sospirare e guardare nel vuoto.

Ma non posso dimenticare l’unica grande idea di fondo dietro a tutto questo. Non posso fare di testa mia e servirmi di mou hitori no boku per giocare al piccolo chimico: lui non è una bambola da decorare. C’è lucidità dietro ai miei progetti, se non ci fosse vorrebbe dire che Anzu aveva avuto ragione a scappare via quella notte in America, mi sono assunto comunque la responsabilità del suo gesto, ma ho dato la colpa al fatto che non sono riuscito a spiegarmi, che non sono riuscito a trasmetterle quello che credevo, ossia che mou hitori no boku non è un giocattolo. Non sono un novello Frankenstein. E lei è corsa via perché non sono riuscito a spiegarglielo.

E mi resta sempre meno tempo per capire come fare a spiegarlo, perché prima o poi lo verranno a sapere, non ci sono mai stati segreti fra di noi e al pensando che ce ne sia uno adesso mi sento soffocare. Pensare a cosa succederà quando mou hitori no boku sarà di nuovo qui mi preoccupa. A volte perdo la pazienza e allora mi convinco che non importa come provassi a mettere i fatti, nessuno di loro potrebbe capire: né Honda, né Ryou, né Jonouchi… e allora tanto vale scappare via anche io, lasciare Domino appena Atem avrà riaperto gli occhi e tagliare tutti i contatti che ho appena ristabilito con i ragazzi. E quelle volte non voglio neanche scrivere loro una lettera di addio, voglio solo sparire nel nulla come un codardo e non tornare mai più. Non voglio dire nulla neanche a mia madre, che adesso è tornata a vivere con papà in America. Ma poi penso che lei non ha mai conosciuto Atem e che se nessuno le rivela che cosa sia in realtà il nuovo mou hitori no boku, forse non si accorgerebbe mai che non è un umano a tutti gli effetti… forse lei e papà potrebbero perfino accettarci come una coppia…

Ma poi cambio idea e decido che Atem merita una chance, che  _io_  ne merito una, e che non voglio passare la mia vita a nascondermi come un ladro. Ma il discorso che vorrei fare ai miei amici non è mai abbastanza convincente, lo provo e riprovo tutti i giorni nella mia testa ma non funziona mai… e poi c’è Atem. Atem che è finto ma che io voglio sia vero: non un fantoccio ma una persona, e una persona deve essere in grado di intendere e di volere, e libera di fare le sue scelte in base la proprio passato: voglio che Atem  _abbia_  un passato, che sappia chi è. Deve avere i miei racconti, i miei ricordi di mou hitori no boku, ci deve essere un modo per trasmettergli, la consapevolezza di non essere umano, la libertà di essere disgustato da quello che ho fatto e andarsene un’altra volta…  
Non è una prospettiva che mi piace prendere in considerazione, ma è quella giusta, lo so. Glielo devo.

Ma è ancora presto per questi pensieri e per fortuna posso ancora ricacciarli lontano nella mia mente e preoccuparmi di un problema per volta. Mancano almeno sei mesi al giorno in cui mou hitori no boku dovrebbe riaprire gli occhi. E non sarebbe bellissimo se fossimo tutti lì ad aspettarlo quel giorno? A festeggiare il suo ritorno e a ricordare i vecchi tempi? So che manca anche a loro, Anzu non era l’unica a volergli bene. E Jonouchi? Lui e Atem era grandi amici, non potrebbe mai chiudergli la porta in faccia… Sono sicuro che mancherebbe anche a nonno se fosse ancora qui, e mi dispiace che non condividerà questo momento con noi. Per ora mou hitori no boku è ancora un segreto, lo nascondo dietro alla scusa dello studio e del lavoro al negozio, nessuno pretende di sapere di più quando mi assento per giorni interi e dico che sono rimasto a casa a scrivere la tesi. Chissà se lo fanno perché si fidano di me o perché vogliono che sia io a fare il primo passo…

Solo Jono a volte mi guarda scettico, parole che spera di non dovermi dire nascoste dietro i suoi occhi, e credo che sospetti qualcosa, anche se non è possibile che lui sappia  _che cosa_  dover sospettare. Non può sapere di Atem, l’unica persona oltre a me che sa della sua esistenza è Anzu. E lei è ancora in America. Forse Jonouchi riesce sempolicemente a leggermi dentro,  _sa_  che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, sa che Yugi non è del tutto sincero quando dice di essere rimasto tutto il weekend in casa a studiare, ma allo stesso tempo si fida di me e non vuole intromettersi nella mia vita: è un periodo difficile per tutti, non è passato neanche un anno dalla scomparsa del nonno. Jonouchi vuole solo proteggermi, come un bravo fratello maggiore, ma i tempi dei bulli e dei giochi delle tenebre sono passati e nemmeno lui può proteggermi da me stesso. È combattuto perchè non vuole lasciarmi andare, ma allo stesso tempo sa che non c’è molto che possa fare. Inevitabilmente, sento che ci stiamo allontanando e la colpa è solo mia. Non ho mai voluto separarmi dai miei amici, anche quando ero in America o quando ero alla Todai mi sono sempre mancati tantissimo, ma pensavo che la lontananza fosse la cosa migliore: avrebbe protetto entrambi.

E adesso che sono tornato, ai loro occhi c’è uno Yugi non più trasparente, non più bambino. Non so se avrà voglia di imparare a conoscere questo nuovo Yugi, di riuscire a trovare in lui il ricordo del suo migliore amico di un tempo, ma se così non fosse, proprio come Atem, credo debba avere anche lui il diritto di andarsene.

* * *

_There’s nothing that I’d take back, but it’s hard to say there’s nothing I regret_

1 Giugno 2003, Domino

Caro diario,

Sapevo che era solo una questione di tempo.

Ero così eccitato per come stava procedendo spedito il mio lavoro che ho passato l’intera settimana rinchiuso nel laboratorio, a ultimare mou hitori no boku. Ma stavolta la scusa della tesi non poteva funzionare: l’ho già consegnata, le lezioni sono finite. Non c’è più nulla che potrebbe costringermi a rimanere in casa a studiare, il motivo doveva essere un altro allora, e a quanto pare i ragazzi lo hanno cercato nel primo Giugno 1998. Un po’ strano che per la prima volta in cinque anni stia avendo proprio adesso una ricaduta di depressione, ma conosci la passione di noi uomini per le cifre tonde, no? è quasi buffo a pensarci. Nemmeno dovessi festeggiare l’anniversario del duello cerimoniale…

Al contrario di quello che potevano immaginare, io ero tutt’altro che depresso. Anzi, pensare che erano passati cinque anni mi riempiva di gioia e di impazienza. Dopo tutto questo tempo sono finalmente a un passo dal riabbracciare mou hitori no boku: dire che non vedo l’ora non è abbastanza.

Ma i miei amici erano comunque preoccupati e dopo una serie di telefonate, Jonouchi ha deciso di farmi visita, se non per assicurarsi del mio stato di salute mentale quantomeno di quella fisica. I pasti regolari sono un lontano ricordo in fondo, così come le notti passate a dormire. Qualcosa che Jono non perde l’occasione di rinfacciarmi ogni volta che ci vediamo…

Stavo richiudendo il petto di mou hitori no boku dopo aver sistemato un piccolo malfunzionamento. Ero così concentrato nel mio lavoro che ho sentito la voce di Jono che mi chiamava solo quando era già entrato in casa. Da quando mamma si è trasferita con papà sono rimasto da solo a vivere qui e Jonouchi ha insistito per avere una chiave. Così, dice, potrà venire ad aiutarmi in caso dovesse succedermi qualcosa, era una richiesta legitima in fondo e mi fa sentire meno solo. Adesso però, casa mia è diventata un rifugio per quando suo padre diventa troppo violento. Purtroppo vivono ancora sotto lo stesso tetto e anche se Jono si lamenta di lui, so che non lo lascerebbe mai. Crede ancora di poterlo cambiare.  
Avere Jonouchi qui in casa di tanto in tanto ha reso più difficile per me nascondergli dell’esistenza di mou hitori no boku e lui si è fatto sempre più sospettoso, ma la lealtà che nutre nei miei confronti gli ha impedito di indagare più a fondo nella questione.

Appena mi sono accoro di non essere più da solo in casa, ho avuto appena il tempo di richiudere e coprire l’altro me e correre fuori dal laboratorio per ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con il mio migliore amico. Non ho più l’età per assumere l’espressione del bambino beccato con le mani nella marmellata, ma evidentemente quella reazione era stampata sul mio viso lo stesso.

“Ehi” senza il solito brio o la solita irruenza, Jonouchi mi ha salutato sorridendo. A quel punto non sapevo se si sforzasse di essere gentile perché rispettava il mio presunto lutto o perché non sapeva più fino a che punto poteva fidarsi di me.

“Ehi” ho risposto più o meno con lo stesso tono. Siamo rimasti a fissarci per qualche secondo, poi lui ha sospirato.

“Come stai, Yugi?” domande di rito. Ancora non se la sentiva di arrivare al punto.

“Perché me lo chiedi?” non ero sospettoso, non del tutto per lo meno. Lui ha alzato le spalle, le iridi che si fissavano su ogni lineamento del mio viso che non fosse gli occhi.

“Perché oggi è… insomma… è stato proprio cinque anni fa che…” non ne abbiamo quasi più parlato da quel primo giugno. Durante i primi mesi Anzu riusciva a riportare a galla l’argomento di tanto in tanto, come per assicurarsi che tutti quanti l’avessero presa bene e che si stessero riprendendo. È sempre stata un po’ la mamma del nostro gruppo, no? Ma parlarne tutti insieme è diventato sempre più raro e con io che mi stavo allontanando sempre di più da loro alla fine abbiamo smesso completamente. Era un tabù, ma soprattutto ho capito che era un tabù parlarne con _me_. Forse è stato quello il nostro errore, nascondere le cose finisce solo per peggiorarle: se non avessimo finto per cinque anni, forse a quest’ora non sarei dove sono adesso. Al punto di non ritorno.

“Sono passati già cinque anni…” gli ho fatto eco, quella cifra aveva un suono strano sulla mia lingua “Già…” ho ripetuto una seconda volta, assimilando i fatti. Ho fatto per dirigermi verso la cucina: avevo la gola secca. Ma Jonouchi mi ha afferrato per la spalla, senza violenza ma con sufficiente energia da farmi girare verso di lui per chiedere spiegazioni.

“Yugi… non esci da giorni, siamo tutti preoccupati. Sei sicuro di stare bene?” era una pugnalata al cuore vedere il suo viso contratto in quello stato di apprensione, e faceva ancora più male sapere che prima o poi gli avrei inflitto un altro colpo.

“Certo” ho annuito.

“Non è per via… insomma, per via dell’altro Yugi, vero? So che non lo abbiamo mai fatto ma possiamo parlarne se vuoi, ho-“.

“No” ho scosso la testa “Sto bene, davvero”.

“Beh, perdonami amico ma mi sembri tutto fuorché bene. Sei praticamente trasparente, hai delle occhiaie che potresti spaventare quelli della famiglia Addams e non per essere scortese, ma da quant’è che non ti fai una  _vera_  doccia? Non ho idea di cosa ci sia dentro a quei tuoi capelli”.

Ho sorriso: ho sempre ammirato Jou per la sua capacità di scherzare anche nelle situazioni più serie. Sentivo il senso di colpa che tornava a divorarmi da dentro, la sensazione di soffocare, di tradire. La stessa che mi aveva costretto a confessare ad Anzu il mio piano. La stessa mi avrebbe portato a raccontare tutto anche a mio nonno se ne avessi avuto il tempo… “Dico sul serio, Yugi” ha mormorato di nuovo Jonouchi, poggiandomi entrambe le mani sulle spalle “Da quanto tempo è che non mangi?”.

“Due giorni” ho mormorato evitando il suo sguardo.

“Yugi, non puoi andare avanti così. Non puoi lasciarti andare! Ce l’avevi fatta, ti stavi riprendendo…” Valeva la pena mentire ancora? Ho scosso la testa.

“Se ti riferisci alla parentesi della Todai e del MIT, mi dispiace ma resterai deluso…” nulla di tutto quello era per voltare pagina: facevano tutti parte dei miei tentativi, sintomi del fatto che non volevo abbandonare mai e poi mai il ricordo di cinque anni fa. Jono ha cambiato argomento, fingeva di non capire.

“Starsene qui a chiuderti in te stesso e isolarti dal mondo non serve a niente. Non lo riporterai indietro disperandoti per quello che è successo”.  
Infatti.

“Hai ragione, infatti non è così che intendo riportarlo indietro…” Avevo paura. E se fosse andata come con Anzu? Non potevo perdere anche Jonouchi. E se poi non fossi mai riuscito a… e se mou hitori no boku non fosse mai ritornato, se io avessi  _fallito_ , allora sarei rimasto solo tutta la vita? Dovevo riuscire a spiegarmi, niente più prove. Jonouchi doveva capirmi.

Le sue pupille si sono dilatate per un istante, per poi ridursi a minuscoli puntini, la presa intorno alle mie spalle si è allentata una frazione di secondo. Poi è ritornata più forte di prima.

“Tu cosa? Yugi no” scuoteva la testa ridendo “No, non è… ok, farò finta di non aver sentito quello che hai appena detto. Perché non è vero, giusto?” io non ho risposto, le sue dita si sono strette ancora di più intorno alle mie clavicole, il tessuto della maglietta frastagliato in mille pieghe.

“Yugi, e allora come…” io mi sono stretto nelle spalle, sorridendo appena. “Perchè?”. Già, era quella l’unica domanda che avesse senso.

Di risposte ne ho formulate tantissime negli ultimi cinque anni. Ma non ne ho detta nessuna. Jonouchi è rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo, forse pensando di nuovo al ‘come’, o cercando indizi su quanto tempo era passato da quando avevo cominciato a pensare a riportare indietro mou hitori no boku. E in qualche modo, ha fatto due più due.

“Allora l’università, tutta quella scienza… “abbiamo annuito insieme “Era tutto fatto apposta”.

Jonouchi mi conosce come un libro aperto, Jonouchi è intelligente. I pezzi del puzzle si incastravano velocemente fra le sue dita mentre i suoi occhi diventavano sempre più cupi. Era decisamente sulla strada giusta.

“Yugi, non stai costruendo un piccolo Frankenstein vero?”.  _Già._

Ho sorriso ancora una volta, scuotendo il capo.

“No, Jonouchi” ho risposto “L’ho già fatto”.

Certe cose nascono per essere indescrivibili, è un limite a cui chiunque accetti di usare una lingua deve sottostare. Ma forse non è un difetto, forse il limite serve a proteggerci. L’orrore sul volto di Anzu quella sera era una di quelle cose che le parole non possono esprimere, la stessa categoria di cui faceva parte l’espressione sul volto di Jonouchi. E anche mou hitori no boku. Non sarei riuscito a descriverglielo, avrei sbagliato di nuovo e Jonouchi sarebbe scappato via. Perciò l’ho portato lì. Velocemente, prima che potesse protestare, prima che potessi dire qualcosa di stupido o di avventato e mandare tutto all’aria. Prima che il suo stupore si trasformasse in rabbia e ribrezzo.

Ho aperto la porta del laboratorio e ho sentito Jono emettere un piccolo gasp strozzato. Il retro bottega è cambiato parecchio dai tempi del liceo: adesso è un guazzabuglio di bulloni e metalli luccicanti. Il regno delle macchine e proprio lì, al centro della stanza, c’era il re, la macchina perfetta, quella a cui stavo dedicando ogni minuto della mia vita. Jono è avanzato lentamente verso di lui e io non ho fatto nulla per fermarlo: non era una minaccia per mou hitori no boku, non Jonouchi. Avrei fatto di tutto perchè non lo diventasse. Ha alzato una mano con esitazione e si è voltato verso di me cercando con gli occhi il mio permesso. E la certezza che quello che fosse sotto il telone era davvero ciò che immaginava. Come ho abbassato la testa annuendo, Jono ha sollevato il tessuto sintetico con un gesto veloce, e poi si è come pietrificato.

Le orbite vuote e scintillanti di Atem sembravano fissarlo con occhi che non aveva, con una regalità che mi stava riportando già indietro di anni, in un’altra vita.

Non era finito, ma il faraone giaceva sul tavolo del mio laboratorio disteso sulla schiena, le braccia strette vicino ai fianchi e le gambe appena divaricate. La luce illuminava la scena come quando si faceva spazio fra le colonne nei templi di Tebe millenni fa, ma invece di essere composta da raggi di sole, quella che carezzava il mio Atem era luce elettrica e fredda.

Non c’era traccia del piccolo intervento che avevo terminato prima che Jonouchi arrivasse, e i miei mesi di lavoro avevano dato i loro frutti. Mou hitori no boku emanava la stessa compostezza e regalità del sovrano che era stato e un silenzio reverenziale avvolgeva il laboratorio, come se il minimo suono potesse disturbare il sonno del faraone.

Jonouchi ha fatto un passo indietro, intimorito dalla presenza di mou hitori no boku‑ qualcosa che succede anche a me quando mi fermo a fissarlo. Mi aspetto sempre di vederlo alzarsi all’improvviso, di guardarmi col suo sguardo vuoto e metallico, e in quei momenti mi viene voglia di chiedergli scusa e permesso insieme per quello che gli sto facendo. Non era forse proibito toccare la persona di un faraone tremila anni fa?

Poi, così come era cominciato, l’incantesimo si è dissolto con altrettanta rapidità e con un gesto veloce Jonouchi ha ricoperto di nuovo mou hitori no boku. Si è allontanato a grandi falcate dal centro della stanza, mettendo quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e Atem, e afferrandomi per un braccio mi ha portato fuori, sbattendo la porta. Gli tremavano le dita. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Jonouchi…” ho mormorato io. Jono si è fermato lì in mezzo al corridoio, scuoteva la testa mormorando qualcosa che non riuscivo a capire.  
“Jono, ti prego…” gli ho afferrato le spalle anche io, volevo che mi guardasse negli occhi, che mi parlasse, che mi dicesse che non ero pazzo, che non ero un mostro, che mou hitori no boku non era un mostro. Che non mi avrebbe abbandonato anche lui.

E poi Jonouchi Katsuya ha cominciato a piangere gettandosi al mio collo. E in quel momento non riuscivo a capire chi di noi due fosse più fragile- il punto di rottura era così vicino… forse lo avevamo superato entrambi e non ce ne eravamo accorti.

“Scusami, scusami Yugi, ti prego-“.

“Perché…?”

“Dovevo impedirti di partire, di fare tutte quelle cose stupide: e l’elettronica, e le macchine, e la matematica… e io che pensavo, pensavo che fosse per il tuo bene, che dovevi distrarti, che dovevi cercarti un futuro…”

“Ma era vero, era vero, Jono”  _era_  vero: mou hitori no boku  _era_ il mio futuro.

“Dovevo saperlo, dovevo essere lì per te. Dovevo, dovevo-“ Jono ha tirato su col naso allontanandosi da me, i capelli biondo cenere a nascondere il rosso di un paio d’occhi che strofinava insistentemente per nascondere le tracce del pianto. Certe cose non cambiano mai…

Ho appoggiato la mia mano sulla sua spalla. “Non era niente che tu e gli altri poteste impedire” e a quel punto non sapevo se stessi rassicurando di più lui o me stesso. “Io… senza mou hitori no boku io non sono  _completo_. Ti prego…”

“No, Yugi…”.

“Ti prego, cerca di capirmi. Io ho  _bisogno_ di lui”.

“Ma se n’è andato! Vuol dire che eri pronto a vivere senza di lui, tutti noi eravamo pronti!”.

“Ma io no! non era vero, erano tutte balle inventate dagli Ishtar per portarlo via da me e mettersi in pace la loro stramaledetta coscienza di protettori di tombe. Bella storia no? con una tomba crollata c’è ben poco da proteggere no?”.

“Ora non dare la colpa agli Ishtar!”.

Aveva ragione, che senso aveva dare la colpa a loro? Ma allora di chi era la colpa? Era mia perché l’ho battuto in duello, avrei forse dovuto perdere? O è colpa di mou hitori no boku perché lui ha deciso di andarsene? No, non può essere così, lui… lui mi _amava_. Lui  _voleva_  rimanere con me… allora…

“Hai ragione, è colpa mia invece. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarlo andare…” e adesso ne pagavo le conseguenze. Mi sono buttato a sedere sul divano del salotto, abbracciandomi le braccia. “Mi sento solo, Jonouchi… così solo…” ero troppo debole per piangere, ma qualche lacrima è comunque riuscita a trovare la sua strada dai miei occhi giù per le guance. Jonouchi si è seduto vicino a me, un braccio attorno alle mie spalle nel modo protettivo che aveva di essere il mio migliore amico.

“Ci sono qui io, Yugi” ha mormorato “Sono qui…”.

E io, mentre lasciavo che mi stringesse, mi sono chiesto se quel ‘sono qui’ avesse una data di scadenza. Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che Jonouchi credesse che ero pazzo?

* * *

_There is a title we can’t win no matter_

_How hard we might swing_

4-5 Giugno 2003, Domino

Caro diario,

Sono passati quasi quattro giorni da quando io e Jono abbiamo… parlato.

Non è successo molto dal momento in cui ho avuto entrambi il nostro breakdown. Jonouchi ha cercato di consolarmi, mi ha promesso che non mi avrebbe abbandonato, che non avrebbe rivelato nulla a nessuno finché non gli avessi dato il permesso di farlo… Non è che non mi fidi di Jonouchi. È un amico leale, il migliore che si possa desiderare dopo mou hitori no boku, ma sapevo che non poteva durare. Jono vuole il mio bene, ne sono sicuro, ma il bene che ha in mente lui è molto diverso da ciò che potrebbe rendermi davvero felice. la normalità non è qualcosa che ha mai caratterizzato nostro gruppo: un gruppo fatto da un ragazzino posseduto da un fantasma che vive in un gingillo di metallo maledetto da un dio maligno, un altro ragazzino che indossa un altro gingillo di metallo maledetto dal dio maligno ma che stavolta ospita uno spirito omicida e molto probabilmente psicopatico… ok, non hai bisogno che ti racconti tutta la storia, la conosci già…

Ma appunto per questo mi stupisco di come Jonouchi, e anche Anzu prima di lui, non riescano ad accettare tutto questo. Lo sto facendo per tutti. Erano suoi amici in fondo.

Oggi era il mio compleanno, e i ragazzi si sono presentati a casa mia con una torta. Era un bel pensiero, davvero, ma in quel momento avevo altro per la testa: stavo cercando di hackare il server dell’anagrafe per inserire i dati di mou hitori no boku. È un processo noioso, ma le scartoffie sono indispensabili nel mondo moderno, fortunato l’altro me ad essere nato in un’epoca in cui non c’erano.

Non li ho sentiti avvicinarsi, perciò immagino che gli altri debbano essere rimasti ad aspettare all’ingresso o forse in cucina dove infatti li ho trovati dopo, Jono invece è venuto a bussare alla porta del mio laboratorio. Ero così nervoso che non ho neanche riflettuto su cosa stessi dicendo quando ho grugnito “avanti” senza neanche pensarci. Col senno di poi è stato un miracolo che si trattasse di Jonouchi e non di un altro di loro.

Stavo scrivendo freneticamente sulla tastiera mentre il ticchettio dei passi di Jono sul pavimento pulito a specchio si faceva più vicino. La pulizia è essenziale quando si tratta di costruire componenti così piccoli. A volte mi definisco un piccolo chirurgo, qualunque cosa pensi di me stesso, l’aggettivo è sempre ‘piccolo’. Forse perché all’ombra di mou hitori no boku io sarò sempre il piccolo, il giovane Yugi. Anche se lui è morto a quindici anni e io ora ne ho ventitré.

Il riflesso del petto di Jonouchi è apparso nel mio campo visivo sul vetro del computer.

“Ehi” ha esordito, esattamente come l’altra volta “Buon compleanno”.

Potevo sentirlo sorridere tra le sillabe, ho chiuso un paio di schede da firefox e ho lasciato il computer a cuocere nel suo brodo di codici e firewalls. Magari avevo davvero bisogno di distrarmi un po’… Mi sono girato e mi sono passato una mano sulla faccia per allontanare il sonno e le lettere fluorescenti di pixel che ancora mi rimbalzavano davanti agli occhi.

“Grazie” ho sorriso anche io.

Jono cercava di sembrare il più naturale possibile accanto a me, ma avrei potuto accorgermi anche al buio del modo in cui le sue iridi fluttuavano nervosamente da un angolo all’altro della stanza, incamerandone ogni particolare compresi agli introvabili granelli di polvere, fino a fermarsi una frazione di istante più del dovuto sul tavolo da lavoro di mou hitori no boku, per poi tornare subito a fissarsi nelle mie, l’aria di un bambino che non vuole farsi beccare quando sa di aver appena fatto qualcosa che la mamma non vuole. Ma io non sono la madre di Jonouchi, e forse lui avrebbe preferito che lo fossi in quel momento: chi è che consola Jonouchi dopo che lui ha consolato noi? Da chi va per ricaricare le batterie quando suo padre diventa una furia dall’alito di whiskey e io sto lavorando a mou hitori no boku? No, Jono, non sono tua madre, non potrei metterti in punizione né sculacciarti, ma forse tu dovresti farlo con me.

“Ti abbiamo portato qualcosa per festeggiare, una torta niente di che” ha detto stringendosi nelle spalle, lo sguardo semplice da ragazzo di campagna che non è “Penso che ti farebbe bene cambiare un po’ aria”.

So che si riferiva a mou hitori no boku, come se lui avesse una cattiva influenza su di me, ma io ho annuito entusiasta, dandogli una pacca in mezzo alle scapole.

“E io penso che tu abbia ragione, grazie Jou”.

“Di nulla, ti stai facendo vecchio eh?” ho ridacchiato mentre mettevo in standby gli altri due computer e ci avviavamo all’uscita.

“Vale anche per te sai?”.

“Touchè” ha ammesso allargando le braccia in segno di resa e per un attimo è sembrato tutto come ai vecchi tempi, un bagliore, una pagliuzza di passato. Ma è stato quando eravamo alla porta, io con la mano sull’interruttore della luce, che tutto è tornato inesorabilmente al presente.

“C’è anche una sorpresa per te di là che ti aspetta”.

“Cos’è?” ho chiesto io.

“Direi piuttosto  _chi_ ”.

E mentre ero a un passo dalla cucina li ho intravisti con la coda nell’occhio: capelli marrone castagna, striati da venature chiare e scure come le assi di un pavimento di parquet- mai uguali a sé stesse- raccolti in una disordinata treccia che ondeggiava di lato al ritmo della loro proprietaria mentre questa si abbassava per cercare un piatto d’alzata per la torta e poi si drizzava nuovamente, stringendo il piatto fra le dita affusolate e pallide come fosse un trofeo. La grazia di una farfalla, di un fiocco di neve che cade. Di una ballerina.

Anzu.

È stato un attimo, al suono dei nostri passi Anzu si è girata, il piatto ancora tra le mani, e i nostri occhi si sono incrociati. Un po’ ironico a dirlo in questo modo: non era uno di quegli incontri con l’anima gemella programmati dal destino. Ma in un certo senso era ugualmente fatale. Davanti a me si trovava la mia migliore amica, una persona che ero stato pronto a cancellare completamente dalla mia vita e che credevo di aver effettivamente visto per l’ultima volta quella sera di un anno e mezzo fa. E che adesso era lì davanti a me. Venuta apposta per me dall’altra pare dell’oceano per festeggiare lo stupido compleanno del suo migliore amico pazzo in preda alle manie di grandezza.

Anzu.

Anzu ha poggiato il piatto sul tavolo, portandosi una ciocca scura dietro all’orecchio con un gesto della mano. Stava prendendo tempo.

“Buon compleanno, Yugi” ha sorriso. Cosa avrei dato per vedere il volto di Jou in questo momento: si erano parlati? Perché Anzu era qui? Come aveva fatto ad arrivare, qual era il vero motivo di quella visita? Cosa e quanto sapeva Jonouchi del nostro litigio del 22 gennaio di un anno prima? Da quando?

“Grazie” ma non avevo modo di guardare Jonouchi visto che gli stavo dando le spalle e non potevo non rivolgere la parola ad Anzu. Forse ero diventato troppo paranoico, forse il vivere da solo stava logorando i miei nervi e mi rendeva sospettoso anche delle cose più care che avevo al mondo. Anzu era lì, dopo che avevo accettato che fosse scomparsa dalla mia vita per sempre. Forse non ero più solo, forse aveva accettato mou hitori no boku e voleva che ci riappacificassimo. Forse era ancora possibile che mi volesse bene. “Mi fa piacere che tu sia qui” ho detto.

Honda e Ryou si sono uniti al coro degli auguri, apparentemente indifferenti e non consci della tensione che aleggiava nell’aria come elettricità statica, e forse era meglio così. Anche io o deciso di lasciare correre per quel pomeriggio, anche se fosse stato per quel pomeriggio soltanto- avevo un brutto presentimento- ma per la prima volta in sette anni, ho deciso di dimenticare mou htori no boku.

Abbiamo scherzato, abbiamo riso, abbiamo mangiato. Era da tempo che non festeggiavo il mio compleanno col sorriso sulle labbra: in pochi minuti eravamo tutti appollaiati sul divano, la maggior parte delle domande erano dirette ad Anzu visto che era da molto tempo che gli altri non la vedevano. Adesso era una professionista, aveva un posto fisso nel corpo di ballo del New York City Ballet, e nonostante tutto aveva trovato il tempo di venite a trovare il piccolo Yugi per festeggiare il suo compleanno come ai vecchi tempi.

Il tempo è volato, prima che potessi rendermene conto era già sera, Ryou e Honda hanno deciso di tornare a casa per primi, Jono ha detto che li avrebbe raggiunti ma io ho offerto a entrambi di rimanere a dormire da me: da quando il nonno se ne è andato e mamma si è trasferita, le camere da letto vuote abbondano qui in casa. I ragazzi hanno accettato con gioia. Ho cercato un pigiama che potesse andar bene per Anzu fra le cose di mia madre, Jono aveva già qualche vestito in casa, rimasuglio delle volte che è rimasto a dormire qui negli ultimi mesi.

Abbiamo parlato ancora, riso, scherzato. Era mezzanotte quando abbiamo deciso di comune accordo di essere troppo stanchi per continuare ancora, e siamo andati a dormire.

I numeri verde fosforescente sul display della mia sveglia segnavano le due e un minuto quando ho sentito il rumore, come di una porta che sbatteva, che mi ha svegliato.

Mi sono messo a sedere sul letto, guardandomi intorno: non c’era nulla di strano in camera mia, dalla finestra filtrava qualche pigro raggio di luce arancione dai lampioni e il buio avvolgeva silenziosamente ogni cosa.

Un altro rumore. Veniva dal piano di sotto.  _C’era qualcuno in casa?_

“Jono,” ho chiamato scendendo dal letto e avviandomi a passi veloci alla porta. “Anzu?”. Mi sono avvicinato alla sua stanza ma dopo qualche secondo che provavo a bussare e lei non apriva mi sono deciso ad abbassare la maniglia ed entrare. Era vuota. Più velocemente mi sono precipitato giù per le scale e ho spalancato la porta della camera di Jonouchi. Era vuota anche quella. “Jonouchi…”. Sono rimasto in silenzio per alcuni secondi, attento a qualunque suono troppo ovattato dalla notte che potesse vagare per la casa, e poi ho sentito una voce, quasi un lamento, provenire dalla parte del negozio.

_“Non può essere…”_

_“Te lo avevo detto”._

Mou hitori no boku.

“Jonouchi, Anzu!” ho gridato correndo verso il retrobottega: la porta era stata forzata, la chiave era ancora in camera mia e Jonouchi deve averla aperta a furia di spallate. La luce biancastra delle lampadine illuminava la scena come quando ho mostrato mou hitori no boku a Jonouchi per la prima volta, e infatti il faraone era ancora lì, disteso nel suo sonno regale sul tavolo da lavoro, il panno che lo ricopriva era fra le mani di Jonouchi e Anzu fissava Atem con le mani sulla bocca, scuotendo la testa.

“Che cosa state facendo qui?” e io ero arrabbiato, arrabbiato come forse non lo sono mai stato con i miei amici prima d’ora.

“Yugi?”.

Jonouchi si è girato di scatto pronunciando il mio nome, il tono della domanda era più che altro di esclamazione. Insomma, mi è difficile credere che non si aspettassero di vedermi comparire nel laboratorio!

Nel preciso momento in cui li ho visti entrambi nella stanza davanti a mou hitori no boku sapevo che Jonouchi e Anzu si erano raccontati tutto di quel 22 gennaio, che lei non aveva idea che il mio progetto fosse così vicino dall’essere concluso, che aveva sperato ancora, fino a quel momento, che io rinunciassi e tornassi sulla strada della ragione, e che Jonouchi aveva deciso di mostrarle Atem perché speravano di allontanarmi da lui. Anzu era da sola quella sera di un anno e mezzo fa, adesso erano in due.  
Jonouchi ha mai veramente accettato mou hitori no boku, come ha detto quattro giorni fa? C’è qualcuno di cui io possa fidarmi?

Come una mamma orsa che difende i suoi cuccioli, mi sono fatto strada in mezzo ai due intrusi, andandomi a parare esattamente di fronte a mou hitori no boku, il petto esposto e il mento in su, cercando di conquistare una statura e un portamento che sapevo bene di non avere. Ma non avrei permesso a nessuno di loro due di sfiorare il mio Atem neanche con un dito. Lui era di più, era di più del mio cucciolo, della mia creatura. Io non sono pazzo, non sono un maledetto Frankenstein. In quel momento mou hitori no boku era semplicemente tutto ciò che mi era rimasto.

Ho strappato via dalle dita di Jonouchi il panno che aveva ricoperto Atem per riporlo di nuovo su mou hitori no boku come un lenzuolo. Anzu mi ha afferrato il braccio.

“Yugi ti prego ascoltaci” ho scrollato via la sua mano con una spallata, girandomi per incontrare i suoi occhi solo dopo aver terminato il mio lavoro. Il mio sguardo si è subito spostato su Jonouchi.

“Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te…” erano parole scelte per fargli male, ne ero consapevole, perché io in fondo me lo sarei dovuto aspettare da Jonouchi e dentro di me forse l’ho sempre saputo. Stava facendo esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto fare quella volta che il Red Clown era in fiamme e noi eravamo imprigionati nella stanza, il puzzle del millennio ridotto a piccoli pezzi di oro bollente fra le mie dita, frenetiche nel loro tentativo di ricomporlo. E mai abbastanza velocemente. Quel giorno Jonouchi avrebbe voluto portarmi via da lì con la forza: in una competizione fra me e mou hitori no boku, l’altro me otterrebbe sempre il secondo posto nel suo cuore, lo so bene. Dovendo scegliere fra lui e me, Jonuchi sceglierebbe sempre il piccolo Yugi, a costo di sacrificare mou hitori no boku. Ed era quello che stava facendo anche adesso.

“Yugi ti prego ragiona: tutto questo non è reale. Non può esserlo è… è fantascienza, è-”

“No, Jonouchi. Tutto questo è assolutamente reale. Lui era reale, lo era tremila anni fa, lo era cinque anni fa, e lo è ancora adesso. E non mi importa quello che proverete a fare, ma lo sarà anche domani. Lo sarà di nuovo-” eccole, mi erano mancate le mie lacrime. Potevo sentire il liquido salato cominciare a pizzicare agli angoli dei miei occhi. Anche Anzu aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Yugi, Yugi calmati” non è scappata via questa volta, mi ha stretto a sé come una sorella maggiore, le dita che scorrevano fra i miei capelli disordinati. “Vogliamo solo aiutarti…” sussurrava.

“Cosa avevate intenzione di fare stanotte?” ho mormorato contro la sua maglietta, la rabbia che defluiva lentamente via per far posto alla desolazione.  _Distruggerlo?_  Nessuno dei due ha risposto, era quello che temevo.

“Sono quasi morto quando mi ha lasciato” mi sono staccato da Anzu per poter osservare Jonouchi “Se uccidete lui, ucciderete anche me” era un dato di fatto, non una minaccia. Era la mia debolezza, la più grande, immensa debolezza che avevo. Lo era sempre stata.

“Ragiona, Yugi” Jonouchi si è avvicinato, una mano sulla spalla di Anzu, sembravamo stretti in circolo. “Cosa farai una volta che avrai finito, hm? È un robot, Yugi. Una macchina. Per quanto tu possa lavorarci, per quanto possa provare a renderlo perfetto e infallibile non sarà mai Atem”.

“I microchip pensanti-“

“Sono solo ammassi di silicio o di altre diavolerie elettroniche che non conosco! Possono giudicare, possono agire come una mente umana, ma non sono lui! Cosa ti fa pensare che riuscirai a programmare un microchip per comportarsi e pensare esattamente come Atem? Condividevate una mente e un corpo, ma neanche tu sapevi quello che pensava il cento per cento delle volte. Nessuno può sapere così tanto su una persona”. No, non volevo sentire.

“E anche se ci riuscissi” il turno di Anzu “Non pensi a come si sentirebbe lui? Un essere umano che però è una macchina, priva di una sua identità perché è finita per essere la brutta copia di qualcuno che adesso non è più. Una macchina senza uno scopo o obbiettivo nella vita, che esiste solo per farti compagnia e per darti l’illusione che Atem non se ne sia andato. Vuoi usarlo così? È questo che vuoi? Pensi che Atem vorrebbe sentirsi usato in questo modo se quello che stai costruendo fosse veramente lui?”.

“Atem mi amava…”  _mou hitori no boku, mou hitori no boku falli stare zitti ti prego._

“Yugi, lo so che fa male” Anzu invece non aveva intenzione di fermarsi “Lo amavo anche io. Esattamente come lo amavi tu”  _no, mai quanto lo amavo io_  “Ma arriva il momento in cui devi lasciar andare”.  _No, mai._

“Ascoltaci Yugi, andare avanti per questa strada finirà per distruggerti. Quando ti renderai conto che lui non Atem, che non lo sarà mai, sarà come perderlo una seconda volta, avrai buttato all’aria una vita, dovrai ricominciare da capo”. E allora cosa suggerisci di fare, hm Jonouchi? Prendere un martello e cominciare a colpire mou hitori no boku finchè di lui non sarà rimasta un po’ di poltiglia luccicante di cavi d’acciaio? Questo mi farebbe stare meglio?

“Voglio solo riaverlo qui…” un tentativo, uno soltanto. Se lui non torna… lo raggiungerò io.

“No, Yugi. Non ti permetteremo di buttare la tua vita così!”.

“Ma non c’è vita senza di lui, lo volete capire!” perché queste discussioni finiscono sempre fra urla e pianti? Perché deve essere tutto così dannatamente complicato?

“Non dire queste cose…”  _no Anzu, basta con le lacrime_. “Ci sono tante altre bellissime cose a questo mondo: la tua famiglia, i tuoi amici, hai una mente brillante, potresti fare qualunque cosa, potresti tornare a duellare, lavorare per Kaiba, tornare con me in America… Trovare qualcuno che ti meriti, che rispetti il tuo dolore ma sappia colmare il vuoto che lui ha lasciato” il calore di braccia umane e non metalliche attorno alla mia vita, invecchiare insieme a qualcuno che non conosci a tavolino e con cui ogni giorno è una nuova scoperta. D’improvviso davanti ai miei occhi è passato in rassegna tutto ciò che avrei perso e a cui stavo consapevolmente rinunciando dedicandomi solo e soltanto a mou hitori no boku.

Atem… Atem valeva tutto questo? Una macchina, la  _mia_  macchina, poteva regalarmi la stessa felicità, se non maggiore, di un essere umano in carne ed ossa? Ma chi allora? Ho passato cinque anni a chiedermelo, ma non vedo nessun altro modo per me di trovare qualcuno da amare. Non potrei amare nessun altro e mai nel modo in cui amo lui.

_No._

“Il mio posto è qui con lui…” amici, famiglia, lavoro… tutte cose a cui non volevo rinunciare. Non voglio essere solo. Ma se loro mi avessero abbandonato a causa di mou hitori no boku, allora avrei fatto di lui la mia casa, la mia famiglia, il mio amico. Il mio tutto.

“Yugi…” la voce di Jonouchi è stata forse quello che mi ha fatto più male. Non era solo una supplica, era il rifiuto di credere all’evidenza, di abbandonare il suo migliore amico, di vedere che Yugi era irrecuperabile. E lui non poteva farci niente. Era impotenza.

“Yugi ti prego…” ho stretto Anzu a me e Jonouchi si è unito al nostro abbraccio. Vorrei che potessimo avere queste scene in contesti più felici un domani, ma non ho idea di cosa ci riserverà il futuro. Gli unici piani che ho sono per l’altro me.

Ho scosso la testa.

“Perdonatemi” ho mormorato, e mi dispiaceva, mi dispiaceva nel più piccolo briciolo di me stesso “ma mou hitori no boku è troppo importante” ma io non potevo, assolutamente, lasciarlo andare.

* * *

_And as the world comes to an end_  
I’ll be here to hold your hand  
‘Cause you’re my king and I’m your lionheart

11 Luglio 2003, Domino

Caro diario,

Quella sera ci siamo addormentati nel laboratorio vicino a mou hitori no boku, eravamo ancora stretti tra noi quando il giorno dopo ci siamo svegliati. Era una sensazione… strana, allo stesso tempo fuori luogo ma familiare. Quanto è rimasto di noi tre di quello che eravamo un tempo?

Ci siamo salutati senza neanche fare colazione, la torta del giorno prima non ora avanzata e mancava quindi una buona scusa per costringere Jonouchi a restare a mangiare. Probabilmente in dispensa c’erano solo cereali e riso. E caffè. Tonnellate di caffè solubile.

“Vi informerò sui progressi di Atem” è così che ci siamo salutati. Mi sarebbe piaciuto se anche Atem potesse avere qualche ricordo della notte che abbiamo passato a dormire nel laboratorio, chissà se si è accorto di qualcosa…

Mi convinco di sapere così tante cose su di lui, di aver previsto ogni cosa, studiato ogni sfaccettatura, ma dentro di me so che ogni secondo che vivrà e ogni sillaba che uscirà dalla sua bocca sarà imprevedibile e imprevista e potremmo finire per studiarci a vicenda come avversari nel corso di un duello. Un minuzioso gioco di trova le differenze. E in tutto questo l’etica torna a bussare alla mia porta quasi ogni giorno, e quando non passa è perché mi rifiuto di riconoscere la sua presenza. È giusto fornire ad Atem qualche conoscenza delle continue discussioni che ho con i miei amici, merita di sapere che non è il benvenuto? Che loro lo ritengono la brutta copia di qualcosa che è stato? Non voglio ferire la sua autostima o tradire i ricordi che gli fornirò di loro, ma allo stesso tempo deve sapere quello che è cambiato e quello che è rimasto uguale, o finirà per essere intrappolato nel passato ancora una volta. Merita di giocare anche lui al gioco delle differenze.

Progressi a parte, mi sono comunque ripromesso di chiamare Jonouchi e Anzu quando Atem avesse aperto gli occhi perché mi sono stancato di nascondermi dietro a un foglio di carta, ed è lo stesso motivo per cui ho chiesto loro di non raccontare a Honda e Ryou di mou hitori no boku. Lo avrei fatto io stesso. E così è stato, appena se ne sono andati ho afferrato la cornetta del telefono, perché ormai sapevo di aver raggiunto il punto in cui delle loro reazioni non mi sarebbe importato più di tanto, non più di quanto mi importasse di mou hitori no boku. Quel giorno ho deciso che non potevo e soprattutto non volevo tornare indietro.

Sono venuti entrambi e abbiamo pranzato insieme, i giri di parole non erano necessari: ho detto loro esattamente quello che Anzu e Jonouchi sapevano, che sapevo che non avrebbero approvato ma nonostante tutto lo stavo facendo anche per loro. Ecco… forse è questo l’unico giro di parole dietro al quale mi sono sempre nascosto. Ma continuo, perché mi sono raccontato questa bugia per così tanto tempo che forse ho cominciato a crederci anche io… ma ormai mi è sempre più chiaro che non c’è nessun altro per cui io lo stia facendo se non per me stesso.

Fra i miei quattro amici, quelli che ancora frequento dopo tutto questo tempo, Ryou è stato il più comprensivo. Non è saltato giù dal divano come Honda, afferrandomi per la spalla e scuotendomi forte, come se potesse bastare quello per svegliarmi dal mio sogno e farmi tornare con i piedi per terra- una frase che mi ha gridato più volte nel corso di un pomeriggio che assomigliava sempre di più a una soap opera di seconda serata. C’era qualcosa di indecifrabile nello sguardo di Ryou, nel modo in cui il marrone color caffè si è fatto opaco e i cerchi neri attorno agli occhi sembravano di nuovo visibili, le occhiaie che Bakura gli lasciava in regalo alla fine di ogni suo giretto notturno. Ryou sa cosa vuol dire essere vicini al punto di rottura, camminare sul baratro della follia come un funambolo su un filo di nylon e scoprire con terrore che in fondo, il cadere giù non sarebbe poi tanto male. Renderebbe tutto più facile, tutto avrebbe finalmente un senso…

I minuti scorrevano veloci mentre Honda cercava di capire cosa realmente stesse succedendo, il tempo è cinico, e verso il tramonto mi ha salutato con occhi lucidi, dopo che io avevo tradito le sue opinioni su me stesso e sulla mia forza d’animo per cinque anni, e se ne è andato trascinandosi oltre la porta, mormorando che aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare. Suppongo abbia chiamato Jonouchi subito dopo, e lo abbia assalito come una madre ansiosa perché lui sapeva e non gli aveva detto niente. Ryou invece era ancora sul divano, la testa poggiata nel palmo mentre fissava il tavolo con occhi vuoti.

Mi ha chiesto se poteva vedere mou hitori no boku. Ed è rimasto a bocca aperta.

Nei giorni seguenti Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu e Ryou si sono alternati vicendevolmente a casa a mia, a gruppi di due, di tre, una volta tutti insieme, raramente da soli. Eppure non parlavamo che di piccole cose, a volte vicino a mou hitori no boku perché se non sono nel mio laboratorio, se non mi do l’impressione di stare facendo qualcosa, mi sento inutile. E pateticamente solo. Qualche giorno dopo siamo andati insieme in aeroporto per salutare Anzu che è tornata in America alla fine di giugno, e da quando se ne è andata le visite a casa mia sono diminuite a poco a poco. Jono viene ancora a dormire di tanto in tanto, ma credo che la presenza di mou hitori no boku gli faccia persino rimpiangere le urla di suo padre. Ryou al contrario è diventato un frequentatore abituale del laboratorio: ha cominciato a venire sempre più spesso e quando mi osserva che lavoro ad Atem non lo fa con uno sguardo disgustato. Mi studia, come se fossi uno dei documenti che gli danno da decifrare in facoltà, e fa domande.

È la prima persona ad aver superato l’idea che io sia diventato completamente pazzo, ed è stata la prima persona a congratularsi con me un giorno, quando avevo finito di spiegargli in che modo Atem era diverso da una macchina- priva di emozioni e di sentimenti. Mi ha detto che quello che stavo facendo era incredibile, oltre ogni immaginazione, e che non avrebbe mai pensato che la scienza potesse giungere a simili livelli. Nonostante l’apprezzamento, sono ancora convinto che anche Ryou sostenga che dovrei fermarmi finché sono in tempo: ho dimostrato al mondo che sono in grado di costruire una persona, che posso cavarmela, che sono brillante, ho trasformato una macchina in Atem e sto trasformando Atem in una persona, aggiungendo emozioni e ricordi come un alchimista aggiunge ingredienti alla sua pozione. Posso ritenermi soddisfatto. Continuare ancora finirebbe per distruggermi.

Ma Atem è la mia pietra filosofale, e io devo riuscire. Mi fa quasi male vederlo qui accanto a me, che dorme sprofondato nel suo coma- un sonno dal quale ho il terrore che potrebbe non risvegliarsi mai.

“Ti sveglierai…” gli mormoro quasi ogni giorno, cercando di rassicurare più me che lui, carezzando quegli zigomi perfetti, soffici come pelle vera, passando le dita fra i capelli neri screziati di rosso. “Te lo prometto” e a volte mi aspetto che alle mie parole lui si giri verso di me, il volto imbronciato perché ho interrotto il suo riposo, e apra piano, pianissimo, dei bellissimi occhi rossi ammantati di sonno.

Parlare con Atem è diventato normale ormai, così tanto che non faccio più caso a quante volte mi ritrovo a rivolgergli la parola o a commentare con lui qualcosa, e lo faccio così naturalmente che mi stupisco quando non sento nessuna risposta e devo ricordare a me stesso che non  _posso_  riceverne una. “Questo farà un po’ male…” gli dico prima iniettare una piccola dose di corrente per studiare le reazioni del suo cervello elettronico. “Vorrei doverlo non fare, credimi” mi scuso mentre invado di nuovo la sua privacy e con un piccolo cacciavite ripulisco le sue viscere di titanio. “Sono stanco…” gli racconto della mia giornata, dei miei progressi, dei miei passi indietro, del suo passato…

Amo raccontargli del suo passato e mi piace far finta che lui possa sentirmi, mi piace immaginarmi Atem avido di racconti che mi prega di continuare a parlare. E io racconto, passo le giornate al computer o al microscopio e mi faccio compagnia con la mia stessa voce, a volte parlando più piano, a volte mormorando o ridacchiando, cambiando intonazione a seconda del mio stato d’animo e dell’umore.

Parlo del puzzle del millennio, parlo della scuola e della mia infanzia, parlo di giochi delle tenebre, di antichi rituali, di palazzi vecchi di millenni e sacerdoti bardati d’oro e candido lino, parlo di minacce e di paura, di speranza, di amicizia e di promesse. Non parlo di amore.

Nel mio delirio non sono ancora così pazzo da mettermi a parlare di amore con Atem, e spero che l’euforia non mi farà raggiungere quello stato quando lui sarà davvero in grado di sentirmi. Lo forzerei a ricambiarmi, senza allo stesso tempo dargli la possibilità di indagare la mia personalità e capire quali siano davvero i miei sentimenti per lui. Qualcosa che in fondo non conosco neanche io, perché io so che amavo mou hitori no boku, ma non so chi sarà Atem. Per il momento però mi accontento di fantasticare, sognare ad occhi aperti è qualcosa che ho sempre fatto. Per ora è abbastanza.

“Credi che si sveglierà?”. Oggi era uno di quei giorni in cui Ryou era nel laboratorio con me, se ne stava appollaiato sulla scrivania con le gambe penzoloni, giocherellando con un cacciavite a stella. Lo sguardo fisso sui movimenti delle mie mani.

“Passami quella usb” gli ho risposto smettendo per un attimo di scrivere sulla tastiera. La mia intenzione non era di ignorare la sua domanda, piuttosto di accantonarla: preferisco non pensare al fallimento prima del tempo, per il mio lavoro ho bisogno di conservare intatto l’ottimismo. Ryou ha cambiato sapientemente argomento porgendomi la chiavetta. Averlo nel laboratorio è perfino utile oltre che piacevole, a volte mi chiedo come sarebbe stato avere un assistente.

“Come intendi svegliarlo?” ha domandato.

Le mie mani si sono fermate a mezz’aria vicino la presa della periferica, non potevo vedermi le guance ma sarei stato pronto a giurare che non erano più totalmente pallide.

“Che domanda è?” il tono che volevo usare per la risposta era seccato, invece le parole che sono uscite dalla mia bocca avevano più che altro l’aspetto di un’esclamazione stridula, qualcosa di terribilmente colpevole oltre che imbarazzante.

“E’ che non ho visto nessun pulsante di accensione o spegnimento” Ryou si è stretto nelle spalle indicando Atem con il mento, la sua espressione vagava dall’innocenza del ‘mi sembra una domanda più che lecita’ al calcolatorio del ‘cos’hai davvero in mente, Yugi?’. “Perciò mi sono chiesto come hai intenzione di svegliarlo. Pensi di fulminarlo come il dottor Frankenstein?”

“Volete smetterla di paragonarmi tutti a Frankenstein? Non ho dissezionato nessun cadavere, sono un ingegnere non un becchino!” ho nascosto il mio imbarazzo dietro lo schermo dell’etica professionale. L’idea dell’elettricità non era del tutto sciocca, ma troppo traumatica. Mou hitori no boku è delicato, quasi quanto un essere umano, non potevo rischiare che un eccessivo voltaggio lo danneggiasse. Ma Ryou aveva ragione: non c’era nessun tasto di accensione o spegnimento. Da nessuna parte. Una volta acceso, l’unico modo per spegnere Atem è ucciderlo, danneggiando l’equivalente della sua unità centrale o facendolo a pezzi.

“Allora?” il tono di Ryou si è fatto incalzante. Atem ovviamente  _ha_  un programma di accensione, come tutti i computer, basta collegarlo al principale dei miei tre pc, quello che contiene tutti i dati relativi alla ram di mou hitori no boku, ed eseguire il programma prestabilito. Solo che il programma e basta non sarebbe sufficiente… è necessario un ultimo gesto che non può in alcun modo provenire da un computer…

“C’è una piccolissima presa sotto il rivestimento di pelle del retro dell’orecchio sinistro” ho indicato verso mou hitori no boku con la stessa mano che stringeva ancora la usb. “Basta sollevare il rivestimento e collegare Atem a questo computer con un cavetto compatibile. Il computer farà il resto e attiverà il programma di accensione. Dopo un’ora circa l’intero programma verrà eseguito, Atem sarà sveglio e completamente funzionante”, e pronto per ricevere l’ultimo, decisivo input, “E a quel punto aprirà gli occhi”. Ryou ha annuito con il solito sguardo affascinato, anche se probabilmente aveva sperato in qualcosa di più pirotecnico.

“E per spegnerlo?”.

“Non puoi spegnerlo” mi sono spinto via dal bordo della scrivania con le mani e la sedia girevole è schizzata lateralmente verso di lui, cosicché io e Ryou fossimo in grado di guardarci faccia a faccia.

“Un essere umano non si spegne” ho continuato “Perciò neanche Atem si può spegnere. L’unica cosa che puoi fare è ucciderlo. Danni, incuria, manomissione, orsi grizzly… fai tu. La violenza può ucciderlo, anche se non credo che una pallottola potrebbe scalfirlo, mentre altre cose che uccidono un essere umano, per esempio l’acqua, non servirebbero a molto. Magari un forte urto o temperature molto elevate potrebbero apportargli dei seri danni ma…” mentre ero perso nel mio enciclopedico elenco di 1000 modi per uccidere mou hitori no boku, Ryou ora fissava Atem. Ryou non avrebbe mai cercato di ucciderlo, vero? “Comunque,” ho concluso “Non esiste un programma di spegnimento”.

Ryou è rimasto a fissare mou hitori no boku ancora per un po’, poi si è girato verso di me un’altra volta, la testa inclinata di lato e gli occhi pieni di… pena. Pietà… per Atem?

“E se lui  _volesse_ essere spento?” ha mormorato lentamente. Ho deglutito a vuoto.

“Intendi… se volesse morire?” cercavo di limitare l’uso del linguaggio elettronico quando si parlava di mou hitori no boku: era come se frapponesse una distanza spaventosa tra me e lui. Ryou ha annuito.

“In quel caso… se davvero, veramente e sinceramente desiderasse morire, non potrei obbligarlo a restare con me. Dovrei creare un programma di spegnimento e collegarlo di nuovo al computer, in un’ora al massivo dall’avviamento del programma potremmo dirci addio di nuovo” e stavolta per sempre.

Ryou sembrava soddisfatto della mia risposta, forse lo ha rassicurato del fatto che non avevo perso tutte le rotelle e che non sarei arrivato al punto di forzare Atem a rimanere al mio fianco contro la sua volontà: avevo dato a Ryou la conferma di essere ancora lucido. Si è alzato dal suo giaciglio a cavalcioni della mia scrivania e mi ha stretto affettuosamente la spalla con la mano, ha salutato me e Atem ed è uscito dal laboratorio, lasciandomi solo con mou hitori no boku, a pensare perché avevo programmato l’accensione in modo che avesse bisogno di uno stimolo anche dal mondo esterno per essere tale.

Il vero motivo è… che ne ho bisogno io. Nell’ultimo mese, man mano che i lavori progredivano, sono stato assalito dai dubbi. Se mou hitori no boku mi chiedesse davvero di morire, se non si ricordasse di me, se mi rifiutasse…

Come posso definirlo senza farlo sembrare più infantile di quanto già non sia?  _Un premio di consolazione?_

Lo stimolo per il quale ho programmato il programma è un bacio sulle labbra. So che è stupido. Ma sono anche consapevole che potrebbe essere la mia unica possibilità di sentirmi di nuovo così vicino a mou hitori no boku. Non lo faccio per approfittami di lui… è qualcosa di cui ho bisogno, almeno un’altra volta.

Credo che questo farebbe di lui una Bella Addormentata agli occhi della maggior parte delle persone ma… a me piace di più pensare a lui come a Biancaneve. La favola in sè non c’entra molto, ma è proprio la scena del bacio a essere molto diversa. Quando la Bella Addormentata viene baciata dal suo principe, lui  _si aspetta_  che lei si svegli, è venuto lì apposta, non c’è un altro motivo dietro al suo gesto: il bacio serve,  _è fatto apposta_ , per svegliarla. Biancaneve invece… è morta. O comunque, tutti credono che lo sia, proprio come nel caso Atem. Per tutti quelli che se ne stanno intorno alla bara Biancaneve non sta dormendo. E il suo principe non la bacia nella speranza di svegliarla: è guidato dal dolore e dalla disperazione. Eppure anche nella morte non può fare a meno di amarla. È un bacio di addio.

Sto sognando ancora. Sono cinque anni che sogno ad occhi aperti, forse sette, anche se gli anni trascorsi al fianco di mou hitori no boku mi sono sembrati decisamente reali. Ma mi piace sognare, mi dà forza… e voglio concludere il mio sogno con qualcosa di speciale perchè non so cosa mi aspetta al risveglio.

E in fondo, neanche mou hitori no boku potrebbe sapere quello che ho fatto.

Ho guardato Atem un’ultima volta prima di alzarmi anche io dalla scrivania. L’ho ricoperto con cura col suo telo, sussurrando “Buonanotte” prima di uscire.  
E come ogni volta, non ho ricevuto nessuna risposta.

* * *

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

29-30 Agosto 2003, Domino

Caro diario,

Ho sbarrato gli occhi dando un’occhiata all’orario: l’1.46. Mi è capitato di rimanere alzato anche più a lungo, è vero, ma rinchiuso nel laboratorio non mi ero reso conto di stare lavorando da quasi diciotto ore.

Gli occhi mi bruciavano, pizzicando imploravano una tregua da tutti quei flash di luce artificiale a cui li sottoponevo di continuo, e il caldo e l’umidità si erano condensate sulla superficie dei miei occhiali come se stessi bevendo una tazza di tè bollente. Le notti di Domino sono molto più calde di quelle di Tokyo o della costa dell’Atlantico. Mi sono drizzato in piedi, una mano appoggiata alla schiena per sostenermi, indolenzita per tutte le ore in cui l’avevo costretta sempre nella stessa posizione. Ho sorriso, mi sentivo un po’ come se avessi i reumatismi, e non c’era letteralmente altro che avrei voluto fare in quel momento se non sorridere. Era fatta.

Con la soddisfazione che deve aver provato un pittore rinascimentale nel posare il pennello quando il quadro è finalmente finito, ho deposto i miei occhiali sul tavolo da lavoro, ormai sgombro di qualunque utensile. Avrei potuto mettermi a cantare per quanto ne sapessi. Erano le due del mattino di una delle notti più torride che Domino avesse mai conosciuto e io, Mutou Yugi, avevo finalmente portato a termine il progetto di una vita.

Di fronte a me, addormentato con la testa inclinata sopra il cuscino e le ciocche spettinate, giaceva mou hitori no boku. Atem. Atem Watanabe per la precisione: cittadino dello Stato del Giappone di madre giapponese e padre egiziano, nato a Luxor il 29 febbraio di ventiquattro anni fa. Indosso porta una delle mie magliette bianche e jeans blu consumati, ha gli stessi zigomi pronunciati della gente araba e condivide con me la stessa statura che molta gente storcerebbe il naso a definire ‘altezza’. Atem.

Questa è la storia raccontata dalla sua carta di identità, che custodisco con cura nel cassetto fino al momento in cui potrò consegnargliela. Ma la versione che conosco io è diversa: Atem è l’unico figlio del faraone Aknamkanon, incoronato appena adolescente durante il Nuovo Regno e deceduto senza figli a diciassette anni, durante una guerra. Con un sortilegio ha rinchiuso il suo Ba nel puzzle del millennio per tremila anni e cinque anni fa ha deposto la sua spada, perdendo un duello cerimoniale, e gli dei lo hanno finalmente accolto fra loro nei Campi Laru.  _Mou hitori no boku._

C’è una sottile, eppure fondamentale differenza fra queste due, o forse tre persone: Atem Watanabe, Atem e mou hitori no boku. O forse solo occhi allenati come i miei o dei miei amici potrebbero coglierla. Perchè ora che Atem Watanabe dormiva di fronte a me non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi, mentre pigiavo i tasti per avviare il programma di accensione, a chi dei tre sarebbe assomigliato di più. Se fosse stato Atem, allora non avrebbe avuto modo di sapere chi ero e probabilmente io non avevo il diritto di risvegliarlo. Se fosse stato mou hitori no boku… allora tutto sarebbe potuto tornare come prima, avremmo potuto riempire gli spazi che sono stati lasciati vuoti e vivere di nuovi e vecchi ricordi. Ma se fosse stato semplicemente Atem Watanabe, un ibrido fra la persona che amo pur non avendola mai conosciuta davvero e la persona che ho conosciuto e amato più di chiunque altra, allora il nostro futuro sarà ancora una volta impossibile da determinare. Perchè io non so davvero chi sia Atem Watanabe, so solo che ho provato con tutto me stesso a infondergli lo spirito di mou hitori no boku e i ricordi di Atem.

La paura ha cominciato a corrermi tra le dita delle mani, cavalcando sulle mie membra come una colonia di formiche, irradiando consapevolezza come una doccia fredda, e nonostante il caldo atroce mi sono ritrovato a tremare mentre premevo il tasto invio per l’ultima volta. Girandomi verso mou hitori no boku sulle rotelle della sedia mi è venuto da chiedermi se non avessi vissuto in una bolla fino a quel punto. Castelli di sabbia costruiti solo per tenermi impegnato e impedire ai miei occhi di guardare e realizzare la realtà che mi circondava. Cosa è meglio, un rimorso o un rimpianto?

Il senso del proibito è come una droga, è delirio di onnipotenza, estasi di potere. Fuga dall’impotenza, la  _mia_ fuga. Mi è stato insegnato a non avere paura di fare quello che credevo fosse giusto, qualunque fosse l’occasione. Un rimorso può bruciare, ma un rimpianto è un macigno, ti affoga… io non voglio affogare ancora.

Il bip elettronico del computer mi ha risvegliato dall’ennesimo sogno ad occhi aperti. Credo di essermi fatto più processi in questi ultimi mesi di quanti non me ne abbiano scatenati contro Anzu e Jonouchi. Mi sono alzato pesantemente dalla sedia e mi sono avvicinato a mou hitori no boku. Ho staccato con delicatezza il minuscolo cavo che lo collegava ancora al mio pc, l’unico indizio della sua vera natura. Lui era sempre lì, da mesi, immobile e in attesa e in quel momento ho pensato che non fosse giusto che il suo petto non potesse alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo di un respiro e che quell’uomo così dannatamente bello meritava di poter aprire gli occhi e trovare la felicità in un mondo che non aveva mai avuto il tempo di sperimentare fino in fondo. Non era giusto che Atem non fosse vivo. Nè per me nè per lui.

E prima ancora che me ne rendessi conto, mi ero già chinato verso di lui, il suo volto stretto piano fra le mie mani mentre carezzavo la sua guancia con la cura che si riserverebbe a una bambola di porcellana. Ma Atem non era la mia bambola, era il mio Atem e basta, mio, come io ero suo. E smettendo per un attimo di pensare che fosse infantile e stupido mi sono chinato ancora di più e l’ho baciato perchè tutto quello che desideravo in quel momento era vedere quegli occhi rossi aprirsi ancora una volta e splendere per me.

Erano morbide le labbra di Atem, non fredde come mi sarei aspettato, forse era per colpa della temperatura della stanza, e quando le ho lasciate sono rimaste socchiuse appena, proprio come se stessero aspettando finalmente di muoversi, dopo tanto tempo. Mi sono ritratto lentamente, ancora ipnotizzato dal volto dell’altro me e dalla sua espressione, e mettendomi a una distanza sufficiente da lui perchè non si spaventasse una volta svegliato, ho aspettato.

I minuti passavano ancora più lentamente del solito mentre io ero perso di nuovo negli stessi pensieri di sempre, a metà fra euforia e sensi di colpa. Eppure baciare Atem non era stato come tradire mou hitori no boku, non era la stessa sensazione di baciare qualcun altro: era sempre lui…

Sapevo che l’impazienza rendeva la mia percezione del tempo ancora più distorta del solito e che probabilmente i minuti stavano scorrendo più velocemente di quanto non mi sembrasse, ma quando ho lanciato finalmente un’occhiata all’orologio le lancette mi hanno sbattuto in faccia i fatti in tutta la loro gelida verità. I sessanta minuti necessari per l’installazione del programmma erano passati da molto, molto tempo, e io ero ancora davanti a una persona completamente addormentata, con gli occhi chiusi, torace immobile e respiro assente. Dov’era mou hitori no boku?

Sono corso al computer e ho esaminato almeno tre volte ogni dettaglio del programma, ho controllato la presa per essere sicuro che funzionasse, ho controllato il cavo, ho controllato ogni cosa. Erano le quattro del mattino. Erano cinque anni di lavoro e mou hitori no boku non si era neanche mosso.

Per un lungo, esasperante minuto, l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a sentire era il battito sordo del cuore contro il mio petto. Il ritmo era martellante all’inizio, poi si è fatto furioso, delirava, premeva, picchiava contro le costole perché voleva uscire e i respiri si facevano strada dalle mie narici umidi e irregolari.

Ansimavo e mi bruciava la gola. Non poteva, non poteva essere. Ero terrorizzato. Volevo urlare e affondare la testa nell’incavo del collo di mou hitori o boku, strillare contro di lui fino a che la mia voce non fosse diventata un sussurro rauco, ma non riuscivo ad aprire la bocca, c’era solo il mio cuore, i miei respiri, la velocità, il panico, la solitudine, l’acido che mi artigliava la gola, il disgusto. Non potevo muovermi.

Mi ero sbagliato, lui era sveglio, mi ero sbagliato. Certo, doveva essere così. Ho spostato gli occhi su mou hitori no boku, se mi concentravo a sufficienza avrei potuto vedere il suo torace alzarsi e abbassarsi perché lui era sveglio. Io ce l’avevo fatta. Non era possibile, non era vero… c’era qualcosa che mi ostruiva la vista e i miei occhi si sono annebbiati di lacrime, i battiti attaccavano i miei timpani con la furia di martelli di piombo, si sarebbero rotti, mi sarei rotto, sarei caduto in pezzi, era finita. Mou hitori no boku…

Lentamente ho fatto un passo indietro, non riuscivo a mandare giù, non riuscivo più a respirare, era come se i miei battiti fossero saliti su, fin sopra ai miei capelli, mi avvolgevano, mi soffocavano, non c’era più spazio per l’aria, c’era solo il mio cuore che tuonava e martellava e mi impediva di pensare. Ho fatto un altro passo indietro, ho sentito il freddo della porta contro le mie dita, l’immagine della maniglia è apparsa davanti ai miei occhi e senza riflettere l’ho abbassata con le mani ancora dietro la schiena, perché io ero in trappola, bloccato in un incubo, il peggiore degli incubi, e stavo affogando, affogavo da solo, le pulsazioni del mio cuore erano l’unica compagnia che mi era rimasta e battevano furiose contro le vene del collo e bruciavano la gola, volevano scappare anche loro. Erano onde del mare, era una tempesta, mi schiaffeggiavano il viso, mi soffocavano. In un secondo la porta si è spalancata e io sono corso via, su per le scale senza fermarmi fino a che non ebbi aperto e richiuso un’altra porta dietro di me e lentamente sono crollato sul pavimento della mia stanza. Mi sono lasciato scivolare lungo la porta, il pavimento era freddo, l’acido che mi corrodeva la gola e i battiti stavano allentando la presa. Provavo a pensare a respirare, non potevo soffocare, ma qualcosa dentro di me voleva affogare, non voleva aggrapparsi, si rifiutava di restare a galla. Ansimavo lentamente. Dentro. Fuori. Dentro. Fuori. Ho nascosto la testa fra le mani tremanti, afferrandomi i capelli con le dita, scavando solchi nella cute con le unghie. No, no. No!

Ogni respiro era rotto da un singhiozzo e finalmente mi sono reso conto di stare piangendo, le lacrime mi rigavano il viso, cadevano sulle mie ginocchia, lasciavano macchie scure sui pantaloni, lasciavano tracce di sale nella mia bocca, tracce amare.

Atem era morto, Atem non si era svegliato, era morto, era tutto finito, io avevo fallito. Fallito. Ero morto, ero morto anche io. Ero solo.

Faceva caldo ma io avevo bisogno di stringere qualcosa. Era una protezione, uno scudo dal mondo, dalla realtà, era una distrazione. Per riuscire ad addormentarmi avevo finito per cantilenarmi le parole “andrà tutto bene” come un mantra, ancora e ancora, tanto che avevano assunto il tono melodico di una ninna nanna e ormai avevano perso qualunque significato. Andrà tutto bene. Domani troverò l’errore dicevo e poi mi rigiravo un’altra volta. Andrà tutto bene, sei solo stanco, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Ero quasi febbriciante quando finalmente sono scivolato in un sonno senza sogni. Sentivo solo voci, scricchiolii, ero nel limbo del dormiveglia, gli occhi socchiusi e il cervello consapevole di stare sognando un grande spazio nero, il vuoto, di artigliare le lenzuola come fossero un salvagente.

Non riuscivo a distinguere quali suoni appartenessero ai miei sogni e quali invece fossero reali: le auto che ogni tanto correvano sulla strada c’erano davvero? Lo stridio del legno apparteneva alla mia immaginazione? Scricchiolio, rumore di passi, erano nella mia casa o nella mia testa? Era Jonouchi, che era tornato per portare via Atem? Sarebbe stato contento di sapere che non doveva più preoccuparsi di lui? Un tonfo. Ho aperto gli occhi, ho girato la testa verso la porta: era stato reale, un rumore come di un bambino che cade dalle scale. Nessun ladro sarebbe così imbranato da cadere per le scale e c’era solo un’altra persona che avesse qualche motivo per entrare in casa mia, quindi avevo ragione e Jonouchi era davvero lì fuori.

Ho deciso che avrei finto di dormire profondamente, non avevo la forza di parlare con Jono questa notte e non credo l’avrei avuta per molto di tempo. La maniglia si è abbassata con un sordo click, lasciando che la porta si aprisse di uno spiraglio appena sufficiente a farvi passare una testa. Le luci del corridoio non erano state accese, il che spiegava il perché del tonfo. Chiunque inciamperebbe sulle scale se fosse costretto a percorrerle al buio. Illuminato dal grigio smorto di un cielo di prima mattina, un volto ha fatto timidamente capolino dal pertugio.

“Yugi…?”. Era una voce assonnata, stanca, smarrita, ogni lettera del mio nome era avvolta da dubbio e paura, una voce che non conoscevo e che non assomigliava a quella di Jonouchi. Ma tutto il resto della persona che si era affacciata alla mia porta lo conoscevo bene. Ogni singolo dettaglio.

Se non fossi stato pietrificato dalla sorpresa sarei saltato giù dal letto, non riuscivo a muovermi. Ma mou hitori no boku era lì che aspettava una risposta.

“Tu… prima non…” era un sussurro, erano le prime parole che rivolgevo ad Atem dopo cinque anni di silenzio e non riuscivo neanche a dirle. E mentre le parole si rifiutavano di uscire dalla mia bocca, le domande cominciavano ad accumularsi nella mia testa a gruppi di dieci, moltiplicandosi e proliferando in colonie e ramificazioni lasciandomi ancora più intontito e io non riuscivo a decidere da dove cominciare. ‘Yugi’ aveva detto: lui sapeva…

“A-“ mi sono tagliato la lingua prima di pronunciare il suo nome: come avrei potuto sapere cosa lui credeva di essere se gli avessi dato un’etichetta io stesso? Non c’è nulla di più importante di un nome e io l’ho imparato a mie spese. Atem era ancora dietro la porta, mi studiava con occhi curiosi, come se stesse cercando informazioni su chi fossi veramente per poter smentire o confermare il fatto che un certo inspiegabile istinto lo aveva spinto a cercare me e a chiamarmi col mio nome. Spiegazioni sul come facesse a conoscermi.

“Sì, sono Yugi” ho risposto finalmente, era difficile controllare l’entusiasmo o il desiderio di corrergli incontro, ma adesso Atem era come un bambino spaurito immerso in una realtà che non poteva conoscere e che, inquietantemente, si era reso conto di conoscere ugualmente. Qualunque gesto avventato poteva compromettere la situazione. Avevo domande, miliardi di domande da porgli, ma per conquistare la sua fiducia dovevo dimostrarmi pronto a fare qualcosa per lui per primo. Ho fatto un gesto verso di me, per invitarlo a sedersi sul mio letto. “Parliamo” ho mormorato “Posso aiutarti?”.

“Sì, grazie…” Atem ha lasciato la presa sulla maniglia e spalancando un po’ di più la porta con la mano ha mosso un paio di passi nella mia direzione. Con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto, allo stesso tempo impassibile e terribilmente cocentrato, si è seduto di fronte a me con le gambe incrociate, annuendo piano al flusso dei suoi pensieri, che io non vedevo l’ora di conoscere. Abbiamo passato qualche secondo a studiarci, poi io ho rotto il silenzio.

“Come ti chiami?” gli ho chiesto. Senza battere ciglio, Atem ha alzato la testa incrociando il mio sguardo, sorpreso dalla mia domanda.

“Atem” ha esclamato immediatamente, come se fosse ovvio, subito dopo però l’ho visto pensoso, la bocca si contraeva come se volesse dire qualcos’altro o contraddirsi, ma dopo qualche secondo che aspettavo non aveva ancora detto niente.

“Chi sei?” ho incalzato ancora. Qualcosa mi diceva che avrebbe volentieri risposto di nuovo ‘Atem’, ma la mia era una domanda completamente diversa e lui lo sapeva. Per quanto mi riguardava, era la domanda che mi sono posto ogni giorno per cinque anni di fila pensando a lui, e non sono mai riuscito a darmi una risposta.

Atem si è preso la testa fra le mani, lentamente, chinando il capo verso il petto mentre cercava di afferrare qualche ricordo lontano. “Credo che il mio nome sia Atem” ha mormorato alzando il capo, guardandomi negli occhi come se la risposta che cercava fosse nelle mie iridi. “Ma non sono sicuro di essere io Atem…” ha risposto finalmente.

Ho deglutito piano cercando di nascondere la mia delusione, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di distogliere lo sguardo da lui per un solo istante e Atem se ne è accorto, perché, proprio come mou hitori no boku, aveva un talento incredibile nel leggere le persone, anche quelle che conosceva da pochi minuti. Mi sono girato per incontrare di nuovo i suoi occhi. Quelli di mou hitori no boku radiavano potere, era un rosso regale, pericoloso, che sbordava sul magenta profondo quando si faceva prendere dalla rabbia. Ma gli occhi di Atem erano diversi, erano… semplicemente rossi, non vuoti, non opachi, era un rosso gentile, caldo e accogliente come il fuoco di un caminetto, ma non brulicava di vita.

“Stai bene Yugi?” non riuscivo a riconoscere neanche la sua voce, ma a quello ero preparato: le registrazioni della voce di mou hitori no boku durante i duelli trasmessi in TV non mi erano state di nessun aiuto e avevo dovuto affidarmi all’istinto per cercare di riprodurre il tono dell’altro me. Ma la voce di Atem mi piaceva, era melodica e gradevole da ascoltare, lievemente più profonda di quella di mou hitori no boku.

“Quasi” ho mormorato forzando un sorriso, non avrei cominciato il nostro rapporto mentendo ad Atem, e poi sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di sapere che non ero sincero. L’unico modo per non lasciarsi andare alle emozioni era parlare, continuare a parlare e provare a conoscere questo secondo Atem che mi sedeva davanti, in cui riuscivo a vedere l’eco della persona che avevo amato e a cui cercavo disperatamente di attaccarmi. “Sai qualcosa di Atem?” ho domandato.  _E di me?_

Ha annuito e io gli ho fatto cenno di continuare a raccontare. “Atem era un re… ti conosceva. Ma Atem è…. No… tremila anni fa… io…” Atem sembrava confuso, evidentemente c’erano dei conflitti all’interno della sua memoria e non riusciva a capire a quali infromazioni dare la precedenza.

“Cosa è successo tremila anni fa?” ho chiesto con cautela “E’ successo qualcosa ad Atem?”.

Atem ha annuito. “Mou hitori no boku…” ha mormorato “Lui, se ne è andato…” quelle erano le mie parole. Mi aveva sentito? Come era possibile che mi avesse sentito?  
“Erano la stessa persona?” mi ha chiesto all’improvviso. Ho annuito. “E’ complicato” gli ho spiegato. Oh, incredibilmente complicato. Non credo di aver ancora capito tutto nemmeno io. “Ti spiegherò dopo se vuoi, ma prima finisci di raccontare per favore”. Atem ha acconsentito chinando il capo, speranzoso di trovare una risposta alla confusione dei suoi ricordi, di cui io ero l’unico colpevole. “Raccontami di Atem”.

* * *

* * *

_(Niente lyrics questa settimana, la canzone che ho scelto è una splendida piano cover, la trovate a questo_ [ _link_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr-sKhZuaIU) _)_

Ero rapito dal modo di parlare di Atem. Cercavo inconsapevolmente di ricollegare i suoi gesti e il suono della sua voce o il movimento delle sue labbra al ricordo più sbiadito di quello che era stato mou hitori no boku: era come un gioco.

Le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Mou hitori no boku.

Gli occhi rilassati.

Atem. No… mou hitori no boku, quando parlava con me…

La somiglianza era incredibile, o forse era colpa di tutto ciò che avevo dimenticato negli ultimi cinque anni se non riuscivo a cogliere le differenze fra i due Atem, eppure era confortante… era sbagliato il fatto che non mi sentissi in colpa? E intanto l’Atem che mi sedeva di fronte raccontava di un altro Atem, che i ricordi confusi che gli avevo donato gli impedivano di ricollegare a se stesso.

Atem era un re egizio, viveva all’interno di un puzzle, un oggetto magico pieno di scale. Io avevo trovato quell’oggetto, avevo liberato il re e vivevamo insieme: lui era privo di ricordi e non conosceva il suo nome, perciò arrivò mou hitori no boku. O forse… Atem diventò mou hitori no boku. C’era stata una battaglia e poi mou hitori no boku se ne era andato, senza ritornare perché non c’era modo che potesse ritornare. Ma al suo posto era arrivato Atem di nuovo e lui viveva nel puzzle… no- Atem scuoteva la testa- Atem e mou hitori no boku erano la stessa persona… lo avevo detto io prima quindi doveva essere giusto. Ma allora perché uno se ne era andato e l’altro no? Chi aveva i ricordi, Atem o mou hitori no boku? Quali erano quelli giusti?

Mi sono accorto che cercare di ricordare non era un’operazione piacevole per lui, perché non ci riusciva: era umiliante dimostrarsi incapace di fare qualcosa che gli avevo chiesto proprio io, come se tenesse a me e non volesse deludermi. Metterlo in difficoltà non era stata la mia intenzione, così ho deciso di lasciar perdere i suoi ricordi per ora, finchè non avessi avuto tempo per pensarci davvero, anche se le domande ricominciavano a fare a botte nella mia testa perchè le ascoltasi e andassi a cercare loro una risposta. Stringendogli piano il braccio ho provato a confortare Atem.  _Sono qui._

“Ehi, ritroveremo i tuoi ricordi” l’ho rassicurato. Parole che la mia bocca aveva già pronunciato, quante volte ancora avrei dovuto fare promesse che sapevo di non voler mantenere? Come se anche Atem potesse andarsene una volta ritrovati i suoi ricordi… non avrebbe potuto farlo vero? Perchè non avrebbe voluto… Lo speravo, volevo questa certezza. Ma perché non sapeva di essere una macchina? Io l’avevo programmato perché conoscesse chi era… adesso dovevo ricontrollare tutto, magari c’erano altri errori… Le domande non volevano saperne di andarsene.

Ho cercato di nascondere il lampo di panico che ha attraversato i miei occhi: in quel momento ero l’unica certezza che Atem aveva, non potevo vacillare anche io.

Atem mi studiava, cercando di decifrare il motivo per cui non sembravo contento di vederlo, forse il fatto di non riuscire a ricordare lo faceva sentire in colpa. Si vergognava. Ma io non ero arrabbiato o deluso,  _ero_  contento, per la prima volta da anni addirittura felice, ma spaventosamente confuso, almeno quanto lui.

“Quindi… è vero? Il mio nome è Atem?” con un’esitazione che non gli apparteneva alla fine ha rotto il silenzio.

“Sì, è proprio Atem”. Ma Atem non sembrava soddisfatto. Neanche io lo ero in fondo.

Ogni risposta scatena un’altra, due, tre domande, in una catena infinita di domanda-risposta. È la base su cui si fonda la scienza e la curiosità umana, e il paradosso secondo cui più impariamo più diventiamo ignoranti. Sapere, imparare… essenzialmente sono attività inutili: non riusciranno mai a colmare la nostra sete di risposte, a sentirci meno ignoranti, a rassicurarci che possiamo raggiungere delle certezze. Ironicamente, potresti ritrovarti a parlare di filosofia esistenziale con un contadino tibetano e scoprire che lui sulla vita ha più sicurezze di te. L’ignoranza protegge le persone… è una cintura di sicurezza: non affacciarti al finestrino, potresti venir rapito dalla bellezza del paesaggio, sporgerti troppo, cadere. Ma allora a che serve sapere? Qual era il senso di scappare via dall’ignoranza se era così sicura e accogliente? Libertà… forse. Noia. Più probabile. L’illusione di avere qualcosa di più grande da fare, un progetto, una missione.

Atem scuoteva piano la testa, chissà se si stava facendo anche lui queste domande, chissà quali domande si era fatto pochi minuti prima, quando aveva aperto gli occhi per la prima volta e non aveva trovato nessuno accanto a lui a dirgli dove fosse, come ci era arrivato. E soprattutto perché. Ha poggiato le mani sulle ginocchia, dondolandosi lentamente con il busto, la testa piegata all’indietro come a guardare un immaginario cielo stellato. Peccato che ad accogliere i suoi occhi ci fosse solo l’intonaco bianco del soffitto.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?”. Atem ha scosso la testa di nuovo alla mia domanda: era davvero così orgoglioso da non voler chiedere e così cocciuto da provare a trovare una soluzione da solo? Ma la sua risposta ha contraddetto le mie ipotesi.

“E’ che non riesco a capire…” ha mormorato “Io mi chiamo Atem e conosco la storia di Atem. Eppure i ricordi sembrano… di qualcun altro, non so se io e Atem siamo la stessa persona…” ridacchiava, lo stesso timbro di mou hitori no boku. “Scusa, probabilmente ti sembra assurdo” ma io ho sorriso, scuotendo la testa insieme a lui. No, non era assurdo.  _Ridi ancora per favore_. “Non ricordo di aver mai vissuto quelle cose, anzi… non ricordo nulla di  _me_ ” ha enfatizzato indicandosi il petto “Solo… solo suoni, voci… tu” mormorava. Ho deglutito a vuoto al ‘tu’. Probabilmente la prossima cosa che mi avrebbe chiesto sarebbe stata chi era mou hitori no boku: se lui e mou hitori no boku erano morti, come faceva Atem ad essere lì in quel momento? Io invece ero passato a farmi domande su quel ‘tu’: chi ero per lui? come mai trovava così naturale il parlare con me? Perché era venuto a cercare proprio me nel cuore della notte, sapendo che quella era casa  _mia_  e che mi avrebbe trovato lì, che io avevo le risposte, che di me si poteva fidare. Oppure non lo sapeva, ed era stato tutto dettato dal caso? Eppure mi aveva chiamato per nome, era entrato e mi aveva detto ‘Yugi’. C’era un modo per raccontargli la verità senza ferirlo, una mezza verità è ancora una verità? La consapevolezza della sua identità lo avrebbe allontanato da me… avevo il diritto di impedirglielo? Perché voglio a tutti i costi essere una parte fondamntale della vita di questa persona che neanche conosco? Perché mi sembra di conoscerla da sempre…

“Riesci a ricordare come è fatto Atem?”.

Atem si è rimesso di nuovo a sedere composto, lo sguardo ora fisso sulle mani che teneva in grembo, pensava. Ancora una volta. “Penso di sì… c’è qualche immagine…” ha annuito.

Ho sorriso ignorando il modo in cui il sonno e le domande mi annebbiavano la vista e mi sono alzato in piedi tendendogli la mano. Atem l’ha stretta come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E io ho capito che per non tradire la fiducia di Atem non dovevo deluderlo. C’erano altre cose più importanti per Atem da imparare: come vivere nel nostro mondo, su quali persone poter contare… Ho sempre odiato mentire, e a lui non ho mai potuto nascondere nulla, ma questa volta avrei fatto del mio meglio.

“Vieni con me allora”.

Senza fare domande, venendomi dietro come un bambino segue ciecamente la mamma Atem mi ha seguito fuori dalla stanza e poi giù per le scale, trottando con energia da un gradino all’altro. Con più vita di quanto il corpo inconsistente di mou hitori no boku avesse mai avuto. Si meritava l’illusione di una falsa realtà: Atem meritava di  _vivere_.

Assorto nei miei pensieri, il tragitto brevissimo dalla fine delle scale al bagno mi è sembrato di una lunghezza esasperante, ma finalmente ci siamo ritrovati circondati dalle mattonelle azzurro pallido della piccola stanza, di fronte al lavandino e, più precisamente, di fronte al grande specchio che mia madre adorava. Lo leggevo nel modo in cui i lineamenti perfetti di Atem si sono contratti per poi distendersi immediatamente dopo: l’immagine di Atem, dell’altro se stesso che aveva nei suoi ricordi, era identica alla persona che vedeva ora riflessa nello specchio. Atem avrebbe creduto di essere Atem. Lo credeva già. E quella consapevolezza mi terrorizzava e riempiva di felicità allo stesso tempo.

“Ci assomigliamo” ha sorriso, il labbro inarcato a destra. Ho sorriso anche io.

“Ce lo dicono in tanti…”

“ _Ce_? Chi?”.  _Benvenuto nella tua vecchia vita, nuovo Atem._

“I miei- i nostri amici: Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Otogi…” gli occhi di Atem non brillavano alla menzione di nessuno di questi nomi, piuttosto si incupivano man mano che io andavo avanti col mio elenco. Possibile che ricordasse solo me?

“Atem?” era la prima volta che mi riferivo a lui in quel modo, senza parlare in terza persona, associando il ricordo di Atem alla persona che mi stava vicino. E il nome scivolava con una naturalezza imbarazzante dalla mia lingua: non c’era nessuna fatica nell’atto di sovrapporre l’immagine di Atem a mou hitori no boku. E volevo continuare a farlo perché volevo sapere, non ne potevo più di vivere senza certezze. Lui non era un estraneo per me, ma io?  _Cosa ricordava di me Atem?_  “Tutto bene?”.

Atem era ancora confuso, il suo silenzio parlava per lui. Un discorso che sapeva di delusione, rabbia, vergogna. Si sentiva impotente: non ricordava.

“Ehi,” gli ho poggiato una mano sulla spalla, toccandolo per la terza volta quella sera. Non credo potrei mai stancarmi di farlo. “Vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà, ti sei appena svegliato in fondo, è normale che tu sia un po’ confuso, vedrai che col tempo le cose miglioreranno”. Atem annuiva cercando di imitare il mio sorriso, ma non era sincero. Atem, mou hitori no boku, voleva essere sempre in controllo della sua vita e delle sue azioni, e adesso Atem sarebbe stato costretto a guardarla scorrergli davanti agli occhi come un film, a fare da spettatore finché non avesse ricordato quale era il suo ruolo.

“Ti aiuterò io, piano piano riusciremo a ricostruire il tuo passato, e se non ci riusciremo allora non importa, vorrà dire che te ne costruirai uno nuovo: la vita è piena di occasioni e il futuro è imprevedibile, tu meglio di chiunque altro dovresti saperlo…” Per quanto la nebbia gli avvolgesse la memoria, Atem è parso cogliere il senso di quella mia ultima frase perché le sue labbra si sono arcuate impercettibilmente all’insù: non sapeva a cosa stessi facendo riferimento precisamente, ma alle sue orecchie doveva avere un senso. “Domani stesso andremo a trovare Jonouchi e gli altri, partiremo anche per l’America se ti va, così tu e Anzu potrete presentarvi a vicenda,” ho scherzato per poi aggiungere dolcemente “Magari vedendoli ti verrà in mente qualcosa…”.

“Forse” ha annuito Atem, credo fosse combattuto tra il desiderio di non lasciare il mondo che conosceva,  _me_ , e quello di scoprire cosa aveva perso del suo passato, i miei amici. Ma mou hitori no boku era curioso di natura, perciò sapevo che Atem non si sarebbe tirato indietro alla mia offerta…

“Grazie” ha mormorato, e subito dopo ho sentito qualcosa di caldo sfiorarmi la mano, le sue dita che si stringevano piano alle mie, carezzandole con dolcezza, delicate come il soffio di un ricordo. Stavolta era stato lui a toccare me. Che cosa sapeva Atem di me e mou hitori no boku? Cosa si aspettava dallo Yugi che gli stava a fianco?

Trattenere le mie emozioni è passato dal difficile all’impossibile in quel preciso momento, con quel contatto fisico spontaneo e gentilissimo, di cui io non ero in alcun modo l’iniziatore. Era stato lui, era partito da lui, avrebbe potuto poggiarmi una mano sulla spalla, carezzarmi il braccio, annuire e basta… invece no, Atem mi stringeva la mano, disegnando piccoli cerchi sul dorso del palmo con il suo pollice, allacciando le sue dita alle mie. Non aveva idea di cosa significasse per me. Ho risposto alla sua stretta con quanta più energia potevo, strizzandogli il palmo mentre il cuore mi schizzava in gola e le dita mi formicolavano. Sorridevo come un bambino, i miei occhi persi nei dettagli delle sue iridi vitree, radiavo adorazione, assorbivo la sua presenza come una medicina, era il mio sole.

“Sono contento che tu sia qui” la voce di Atem era un sussurro dolcissimo, si perdeva negli angoli della stanza come le note di una nenia antica come il mondo. Riusciva a capire il valore reale di quelle parole?

“Sono contento che  _tu_  sia qui” gli ho fatto eco, la mia mano sembrava essere diventata una cosa sola con la sua, non credevo sarei mai riuscito a separarle. Ma in un modo o nell’altro devo avercela fatta perché l’ultima cosa che ricordo sono state le mie braccia stringersi intorno alle spalle di Atem e il mio mento affondare nella sua clavicola. L’impatto del mio abbraccio ha fatto vacillare entrambi, un’energia che il mio corpo aveva dimenticato in tutti questi anni e che aveva riservato solo per lui, nascosta da qualche parte che neanche io conoscevo.

Atem è indietreggiato di un paio di passi, ha cercato di ristabilire il proprio equilibrio stringendo a sua volta le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita. Sentivo le sue mani correre su e giù per la mia schiena, carezzandomi lentamente, premuroso come un fratello maggiore. Come mou hitori no boku.

“Ehi” la risata gli usciva debole dalle labbra, lenta mentre io mi rendevo conto di quello che stavo facendo. “Sto bene” mi ha rassicurato “Mi dispiace di averti fatto spaventare, qualsiasi cosa mi sia successa… ma sto bene, non me ne vado, te lo prometto”.

Ho annuito contro la sua maglietta mentre Atem si scusava di qualcosa di cui non aveva la minima consapevolezza, cercando un perdono che in realtà sarei dovuto essere io a implorargli. Ma non riuscivo più a pensare coerentemente adesso, l’ondata di emozioni che mi aveva investito era ancora troppo potente. Anzi, non riuscivo a pensare e basta. “Promettimelo”.  _No, Yugi, non puoi piangere adesso_.

“L’ho già fatto” le sue mani si erano spostate sui miei capelli, le dita passavano dolcemente fra i vari nodi di una capigliatura che anche dopo anni di spazzole e code di cavallo si rifiutava di essere domata. “Te lo prometto”. Ho annuito ancora una volta, il viso premuto contro il tessuto bianco. Atem odorava di me: era la mia maglietta, i miei vestiti, il sudore della mia fronte, la polvere e il detersivo del laboratorio, il caffè delle cinque tazzine che bevevo ogni giorno. Ma il suo corpo emanava comunque calore, accogliente anche se artificiale, e chiudendo gli occhi potevo immaginare dune di sabbia e cieli sconfinati, gli orizzonti gialli e azzurri dell’Egitto. E mentre le mie mani artigliavano ancora il cotone leggero della maglietta inumidita e sgualcita dalla mia stretta, ho deciso di dimenticare, dimenticare che non avrei mai respirato il deserto tra i capelli di Atem e non avrei mai visto le ombre muoversi minacciose e potenti nelle sue iridi. Ho deciso che lui era qui, era vero.

Ho tirato su col naso, scostandomi con riluttanza da lui mentre le sue braccia mi lasciavano andare lentamente, assecondando i miei movimenti. Sorridevo: non volevo ancora piangere, ma i miei occhi sono grandi, lo so, e nascondere il fatto che fossero così lucidi era quasi impossibile anche nella luce artificiale del bagno. Atem ha adagiato le mani sulle mie spalle, si è avvicinato al mio viso e mi ha poggiato un bacio sulla fronte.

Lui era finto. Ma non lo sapeva. Perciò era vero, reale. Solo questo contava.

* * *

* * *

_Vorrei dirti, vorrei,_

_Ti sento vivere_

30 Agosto 2003

Caro diario,

Non so quanto tempo siamo rimasti nel bagno di casa mia. Dopo avermi dato un bacio, l’ho stretto di nuovo a me, ancora più forte di prima. Credo che dopo un po’ Atem volesse staccarsi, ma sapeva che io non volevo e quindi è rimasto dov’era, ricominciando a mormorare scuse e sussurrandomi che andava tutto bene, che era tutto a posto, finché non sono stato io per primo ad allontanarmi da lui.

Aveva ragione, gli ho detto, mi sono scusato per il mio comportamento, ero solo stato terribilmente preoccupato per lui, mi aveva fatto spaventare, ma gli avrei spiegato tutto domani: adesso era meglio che entrambi riposassimo un po’. Atem è stato costretto a ricacciarsi le sue domande in gola, almeno fino al giorno dopo, e mi ha seguito di nuovo in camera dove si è disteso sul mio letto, addormentandosi subito dopo.

Addormentarsi… sì, ricordo di averlo programmato anche per questo, ma non credevo potesse riuscirgli così facilmente: Atem non è quello che avevo previsto, in tutti i sensi.

Ho aspettato che lui dormisse più profondamente e quando sono stato sicuro che non potesse sentirmi, sono uscito dalla stanza e scendendo le scale a due gradini per volta sono entrato nel laboratorio. Era tutto come l’avevo lasciato, beh, meno la presenza di Atem ovviamente. Evidentemente quando si è svegliato era ancora molto confuso e non ha pensato di farsi domande su dove fosse e su cosa gli fosse successo, è andato a cercare direttamente l’unica cosa di cui avesse memoria: me.

È un bene perché visto come stanno le cose, la cosa migliore per Atem è che lui non sappia qual è la sua vera origine, almeno fino a che non si fiderà di nuovo di me o avrò trovato il modo giusto per dirglielo….

Facendo attenzione a essere il più silenzioso possibile ho smontato le attrezzature più ingombranti, rinchiudendole nei cassetti e nello stanzino dove mio nonno teneva le scope e i rimasugli di stagione: addobbi di natale per il negozio, vecchi scatoloni, giochi invenduti… poi ho afferrato la coperta e il cuscino che giacevano sul lettino e li ho trasferiti in soggiorno, poggiandoli sul divano. In questo modo Atem avrebbe creduto di essersi svegliato lì.

Gli appunti erano ancora sulla scrivania ma non avevo tempo per catalogarli e infilandoli nel cassetto a casaccio rischiavo di non riuscire più a capire di cosa parlassero, qualcosa che avrei fatto meglio ad evitare se avevo intenzione di studiarli di nuovo una sillaba per volta per capire dove fosse il problema nel risveglio di Atem, e soprattutto se ci fossero altre anomalie, magari pericolose.

Così ho voltato le spalle alle carte, giocherellando con la chiave che tenevo in mano per distrarmi, e ancora più silenziosamente di come sono entrato sono uscito dal laboratorio chiudendo a doppia mandata. Ho infilato in tasca la chiave, facendomi un appunto mentale di appendermela intorno al collo insieme a quella del diario perché ora più che mai non posso rischiare di perderla, poi mi sono diretto in cucina. Un caffè forte mi avrebbe aiutato a fare chiarezza su quello che dovevo fare. Anche se non avevo la minima voglia di pensare.

Una grandissima parte di me voleva semplicemente salire di nuovo le scale, entrare in camera e andare a dormire stringendomi ad Atem, mandando a quel paese scrupoli e piani complicati: mi sarei inventato qualcosa prima o poi, perché non dovevo godermi quello che avevo? Quanto tempo avevo aspettato per avere di nuovo mou hitori no boku qui con me?

E stavo per farlo, stavo per tornare di sopra prima ancora di riuscire a entrare in cucina, mandando al diavolo tutti i miei pensieri, ma poi proprio la cucina mi ha ricordato di un problema importante: Atem non può mangiare. Non era qualcosa che potevo nascondergli a lungo.  
Tecnicamente parlando, Atem  _può_  mangiare, ma quello che mangia ovviamente non viene assimilato dal suo corpo e rimane lì, nel suo stomaco, finché qualcuno non lo rimuove. E il suo stomaco ha le sue dimensioni, non può contenere tanto cibo prima di essere svuotato, e lo stesso vale per i liquidi.

Magari potevo armarmi di cacciavite e svuotargli lo stomaco mentre dormiva, sperando che non se ne accorgesse. Ma se si fosse svegliato? Non ho idea di quanto sia pesante il suo sonno elettronico o che cosa potrebbe indurlo a svegliarsi: avrei dovuto fare dei tentativi. Ma nel frattempo?

La tazza di caffè fumante che mi giaceva davanti mi osservava in silenzio, il modo in cui gli sbuffi di vapore si alzavano dal liquido nero mi ricordava il mio cervello in ebollizione per il troppo lavoro. Buffo che avessi voglia di qualcosa di bollente con quel caldo furioso. Vapore… cos’altro causava vapore oltre alle idee che si accalcavano le une sulle altre surriscaldandomi il cervello? Corrosione, acido… Gli ingranaggi da piccolo chimico della mia calotta cranica si sono riattivati per la prima volta da quando ho finito di scrivere la tesi: era possibile, forse potevo corrodere quello che mangiava, come in un processo digestivo artificiale…

Stringevo la tazza con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, soppesando le mie opzioni: qualcosa di forte ma non al punto da danneggiare lo scheletro di Atem, qualcosa che non lasci tracce, qualcosa di cui lui non possa accorgersi mentre mangia e che sia abbastanza elementare da poterlo creare io in casa… ma con lui intorno? Era un problema senza soluzione, era impossibile, forse avrei fatto meglio a somministrare ad Atem un sedativo, qualcosa che funzionasse anche con lui, e poi occuparmi del problema mentre dormiva, oppure-  
Il rumore di una porta che si chiudeva mi ha fatto sobbalzare, la tazza di coccio che tintinnava contro il piatto bianco.  _Atem?_  Mi sono girato istintivamente verso l’orologio, ho strizzato gli occhi vedendo la posizione delle lancette: davvero ero in cucina da un’ora?

Ho ingoiato gli ultimi sorsi di caffè e ho messo via rapidamente tazza, piatto e ogni traccia del fatto che avessi ingerito qualcosa: finché non avessi deciso, la cucina era off limits per Atem e meno pensava al cibo meglio era. Magari non gli sarebbe venuto in mente se non avesse visto me o altra gente che mangiava…

“Atem,” ho chiamato chiudendo delicatamente la porta della cucina dietro di me “Sei tu?”.

 _“Atem?”_  l’eco che ho ricevuto in risposta era piuttosto scettica. “Yugi, devo preoccuparmi? Parli anche da solo adesso?”.

Jonouchi.

Scherzava, lo sapevo, eppure il suo tono non era del tutto spensierato: non giocava quando si chiedeva se dovesse preoccuparsi per me.

“Jono!” grazie al cielo. Non ero ancora pronto per avere un confronto con Atem.

Gli sono corso incontro mentre Jonouchi si levava le scarpe lasciandole all’ingresso: aveva in mano una busta della spesa. Mi ha stretto le spalle come sempre, mentre io affondavo la fronte nella sua clavicola: gli anni non mi hanno regalato molti centimetri in più.

“Come stai Yugi? Ti vedo… contento”.

“Già” ho annuito piano prendendo al busta dalle sue mani e ritornando ancora una volta in cucina: quella stanza sarebbe diventata la mia nemesi, lo sentivo.

“Ne sono lusingato, se la mia presenza ti fa questo effetto vedrò di fartene dono più spesso” ha ridacchiato. L’ho spintonato piano camuffando il gesto con la scusa di dovergli passare davanti per aprire la credenza.

“Sempre modesto…”

Jonouchi si è sistemato comodamente contro il tavolo della cucina: la schiena appoggiata al bordo, le braccia conserte e le gambe incrociate, gli occhi di chi non vede l’ora di ascoltare una buona storia.

“Allora?” ha chiesto invitandomi a parlare con i gesti delle sue mani “Racconta, no?”.

Ho richiuso lo sportello della credenza e infilato velocemente le birre in frigo: Jonouchi si sentiva in dovere di fare la spesa in mia vece per il solo fatto che ogni tanto veniva a dormire qui. Più gli dicevo che non ne avevo bisogno, più lui tirava fuori storie sulle botte che gli avrebbe dato Anzu se mi avesse trovato denutrito, e sul fatto che comprare quattro cose per lui non era un problema. A quel punto le uniche discussioni che abbiamo avuto sono state sulla scelta dei cibi da comprare. Le birre ad esempio: sono sempre più convinto che Jono si dimentichi la marca che preferisco di proposito.

Anche se tiepide ne ho afferrate un paio prima di richiudere lo sportello dell’elettrodomestico e gli ho detto di seguirmi in negozio, il luogo più distante da Atem che mi veniva in mente in quel momento. Non che avessi una gran voglia di bere: era mattina, avevo il gusto bruciato del caffè sulla lingua e un sonno arretrato che perfino la caffeina stentava a rimettere a posto. Ma Jono avrebbe apprezzato.

“Devi aprire il negozio? Credevo che di sabato non lavorassi”.

“Infatti” ho annuito io, sistemandomi sul bancone. Jonouchi ha seguito il mio esempio, afferrando sia le lattine sia la fiducia che in un modo o nell’altro gli avrei spiegato tutto.

“Tutto ok?”.

“Atem è in camera mia”.

“Lo hai spostato?” non amava parlare di Atem. “Non è pericoloso? Cioè, non capisco granché di robot o roba elettronica ma che ci fa in camera tua-“

“No, è salito lui da solo. È finito, Jono, si è svegliato”.

Anche il silenzio è una risposta: quello di Jonouchi parlava senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Parlava di terrore, e orrore, e paura, diffidenza, eccitazione, curiosità, incredulità… probabilmente nessuno dei miei amici credeva che sarei davvero arrivato tanto lontano.

“Stai scherzando?”.

“Non scherzerei su una cosa simile” gli ho risposto severo.

“… Cazzo…”.

E a quel punto mi sono messo a ridere, perché il modo in cui Jonouchi si era fermato col braccio a mezz’aria prima di mandare giù un altro sorso dalla lattina mi ricordava quando Mai lo prendeva in giro dicendogli che era solo un ragazzino. Ridevo perché il modo in cui sembrava spaesato mentre mormorava la sua imprecazione mi ricordava proprio un bambino a bocca aperta. Ridevo perché non era qualcosa che Jono aveva davvero voluto dire,  _cazzo_  non è un gran concetto, e lo aveva fatto solo per rompere l’atmosfera, tirare entrambi su il morale. E adesso non c’era più fatalità nell’aria, la paura aveva ceduto il posto al ‘wow’.

“Lo prendo per un complimento” gli ho detto.

“E dov’è adesso?”.

“In camera mia, te l’ho detto: sta dormendo”.

Gli occhi di Jonouchi fremevano per chiedermi come fosse possibile per Atem dormire, ma proprio come me ieri notte, le domande stavano facendo la fila dentro la sua testa: accalcandosi per avere la precedenza.

“E… lui com’è? Cioè, come… com’è?”

Sorridevo. Era così impacciato… A Jonouchi non piaceva forse, ma io adoravo parlare di mou hitori no boku. Cioè, di Atem…

“Lo hai visto già, è come Atem. Cavolo,  _è_  Atem. La somiglianza ha lasciato a bocca aperta anche me: vederlo lì sul lettino era una cosa, ma vivo…” ho deglutito ripensando al giorno precedente, al terrore per il fatto che Atem non si alzava, alla voce, a quando è entrato in camera mia. Sentivo che mi sarei commosso prima o poi, le lacrime di ieri aspettavano ancora di scendermi giù dalle guance. “E lui crede… crede di essere mou hitori no boku”.

“Yugi!”

“Non è stata colpa mia” invece lo era: lo avevo costruito io in fondo. “Io ci ho provato! Doveva sapere di non essere lui, di essere… di essere  _finto_. Ma non lo sa, ha una confusione terribile in testa…” il mio tono si è addolcito, “Ricorda qualcosa di quello che avevo programmato, ricorda me. Anche se non so ancora  _cosa_  di preciso si ricordi di me”. Il mio sguardo adorante non è sfuggito alle iridi esperte di Jonouchi.

“Devi dirglielo, Yugi”.

“No!”.

Il mio urlo ha colto entrambi di sorpresa, mi sarei dato dell’idiota da qui fino a domani: Atem avrebbe potuto sentirmi.

“Non ancora, ti prego non ancora” all’improvviso l’ansia di concludere quella conversazione prima che Atem ci scoprisse ha trasformato le mie frasi in parole sconnesse, accozzate fra loro in suppliche e giustificazioni. “Gli farebbe troppo male, lo distruggerebbe. È convinto di aver perso la memoria, è proprio come con Atem: gli diremo che ha avuto un’amnesia, possiamo risolvere tutto”.

“Yugi, non possiamo aiutarlo nascondendogli tutta la verità”.

“No, non tutta: gli racconteremo come sono andate le cose, ma solo fino a quando mou hitori no boku se ne è andato. Gli diremo che era ritornato, gli diremo che l’altro giorno ha avuto un incidente, ha sbattuto contro un palo, è caduto dal letto o una cretinata qualunque e ha perso la memoria. Si affezionerà a noi, dopo un po’ non vorrà più i suoi ricordi”.

“A noi… o a te, Yugi?”

“Che cosa…”

Jonouchi ha sospirato pesantemente, passandosi una mano dietro il collo.

“Ascolta Yugi, sei il mio migliore amico. Tutti noi ti vogliamo bene, neanche ti immagini quanto, anche ad Atem, anche a lui volevamo tutti molto bene. Io…  _voglio_  aiutarti, lo sai che farei di tutto per farlo. Ma questa cosa non può finire bene”.

“Ma sì, ma sì che finirà bene: il peggio è passato, lui è di nuovo  _qui_. Questa dovrebbe essere la parte facile, quella in cui le cose tornano come prima”.

“Ma lui  _non è_  qui. Lo sai meglio di me dove sia il vero altro Yugi”.

“Jonouchi, ti prego…” sapevo che questa sarebbe stata solo la prima delle discussioni con Jono e con gli altri, ma alla fine avrebbero capito, ne ero sicuro…

“Yugi…”.

 _“Yugi?”_  Una voce proveniente da dentro casa ha impedito a Jonouchi di andare avanti. Ci rimaneva pochissimo tempo.

“Vuoi… conoscerlo?”. Jonouchi ha scosso la testa.

“Magari un’altra volta, grazie” ha mormorato.

“Jou…”. È successo in fretta a quel punto: mi ha stretto la spalla sorridendo piano, poi ha aperto la porta del negozio. “Grazie per la birra” è uscito fuori dalla porta a vetri portandosi due dita alla fronte come saluto, l’ha lasciata a richiudersi da sola.

“Grazie a te per averle comprate…”.

Ho buttato entrambe le lattine nel cestino del game shop, anche se la mia era ancora mezza piena, e sono uscito dal negozio: Atem era a metà delle scale, la testa voltata dall’altra parte. Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva lo ha fatto girare verso di me.

“Yugi!” ha esclamato. Ed era bellissimo poterlo vedere di nuovo aggirarsi per la casa, senza bisogno del puzzle, senza bisogno del mio corpo, da solo. Dove voleva lui.

“Buongiorno anche a te” ho sorriso di rimando. “Hai dormito bene?”.

Atem ha annuito scendendo agilmente gli ultimi gradini, si muoveva con l’eleganza di mou hitori no boku. Perché Jonouchi non era voluto rimanere a scambiare due parole con lui?

“Sì, credo di essere stato molto stanco ieri sera…” si guardava intorno come se tutto fosse nuovo ai suoi occhi, ed era così infatti, a meno che non ricordasse qualcosa dei minuti subito dopo il suo risveglio, ma si voltava di qua e di là assorbendo dettagli della casa come se uno di quelli potesse innescare una catena di ricordi e restituirgli la memoria. Ho notato che fissava piuttosto intensamente la coperta e il cuscino del laboratorio che avevo trasferito sul divano. Sapeva che quello non era il loro posto?

“Cos’hai sognato?”. Atem sembrava assaporare lentamente le parole della mia frase, lasciandomi interdetto mentre mi domandavo cosa ci fosse di strano in quello che gli avevo chiesto.

“Nel senso di desideri? Beh, desidero ritrovare la memoria, no?” Adesso ero io a fissarlo come uno studente fissa un problema di fisica _. Desideri?_

“Yugi, tutto ok?”. Perché  _desideri_? Io gli avevo chiesto che cosa aveva sognato e… E Atem non poteva sognare. Certo. Ecco perché non sapeva di cosa stessi parlando. Mi sono fatto un appunto mentale per ricordarmi di questa conversazione e mi sono avvicinando a lui sorridendo.

“Sì, sì, scusa. Vedrai che tornerà prima o poi, adesso vieni” Volevo portarlo da Ryou, fargli conoscere anche Honda magari, se lui lo avesse voluto, chiamare Anzu…

“Dove?”.

“Su” ho indicato con il dito il piano di sopra “Dobbiamo dire agli altri che stai bene… avevi detto di volerli incontrare no? Ma prima dobbiamo vestirci” e io dovevo avvertire Ryou e il telefonino era rimasto in camera mia.

Con mio enorme sollievo, Atem non mi ha chiesto come mai non ci fosse un armadio con dentro i  _suoi_  vestiti, o perché non avesse una camera o perfino una casa tutta sua. Forse non era arrivato ancora a quel grado di comprensione della vita domestica, oppure si era già trovato una spiegazione da solo prima di doverla chiedere a me. In quel caso, avrei dato oro per sapere cosa fosse.

Ho aperto la cassettiera e tirato fuori un’altra maglietta bianca, un po’ più curata, mi piaceva l’effetto che quel colore aveva sulla pelle scura di Atem, e un paio di jeans blu oceano comprati appositamente per lui qualche mese prima. Ho afferrato il telefonino mentre Atem si cambiava, il mio intento era di telefonare o mandare un messaggio a Ryou, ma non potevo fare a meno di sbirciare di tanto in tanto. Atem ridacchiava fra se e se.

“Se vuoi una vista migliore, ti consiglio di mettere giù il telefono”.

Splendido, il senso dell’umorismo di mou hitori no boku…

“Non so di cosa parli” ho mormorato componendo il numero di Ryou per dimostrare che il telefono non lo stavo usando solo come paravento. Ovviamente non ha funzionato. Atem si è avvicinato in jeans scuri al letto dove ero seduto, la maglietta ancora stretta fra le mani. Era magro e slanciato, come il vero Atem, ma era ugualmente piuttosto attraente, e dall’espressione del suo viso probabilmente ne era perfettamente consapevole. Si è inginocchiato di fronte a me togliendomi il cellulare dalle mani e poggiandolo sulla scrivania a lato del letto. Viso contro viso, mi ha afferrato il mento fra le dita con la sua delicatezza possessiva e prima che potessi pensare di arrossire ha premuto le sue labbra sulle mie.

Vedendo che io non rispondevo al gesto, si è scansato subito, un lampo di preoccupazione nel suo sguardo color granato.

“Tu.. non- scusami, è che ricordo che noi due eravamo partner e allora ho pensato… scusami” aveva iniziato balbettando scuse, poi gli occhi si sono abbassati fino a fissare il pavimento mentre mormorava ancora. Era… deluso? Ho stretto le sue mani tra le mie: in fondo, in che altro modo avrebbe potuto interpretare la parola partner? Era in casa mia, ricordava solo me, io non gli avevo nascosto di apprezzare la sua presenza…

“No, no: è tutto a posto” ridacchiavo per la situazione in cui ci trovavamo “È che non mi aspettavo… sì, siamo partner comunque” la mia risata si è trasformata in un sorriso “Mi fa piacere che tu te lo ricordi”.

Atem sembrava ancora esitante, ho capito che odiava sbagliarsi, odiava non sapere cosa fare e odiava essere senza ricordi, senza certezze… Mi sono avvicinato a lui, gli ho scostato una ciocca di capelli biondi da davanti agli occhi, sfiorandogli la guancia con le dita. Gli ho restituito il bacio. Gliene ho regalato un terzo. Poi un quarto. Ho spostato la mano sul suo collo, tirandolo a me.

Atem ha chiuso gli occhi.

* * *

_Here giving it my best shot, baby, I find that we can be free._

_When you’re here, here with me._

Ho sempre saputo di essere stanco, che prima o poi il mio corpo avrebbe deciso di abbandonarmi e obbligarmi a recuperare tutto il sonno perduto negli ultimi anni. Ma non era qualcosa a cui avevo mai dato troppa importanza.

Il ticchettio elettronico della sveglia segnava spietatamente il pomeriggio inoltrato e mi sono reso conto di essermi addormentato che era piena mattina. E non da solo.

Stretto saldamente intorno alla mia vita c’era il braccio di Atem, mentre il suo avambraccio era sotto le mie guance, a farmi da cuscino. Immagini di quello che era successo solo qualche ora fa si affollavano confuse dietro ai miei occhi, ora veloci, ora delicate, ora annebbiate, a tratti chiarissime. Un’intermittenza di ricordi e di azioni reciproche, se non premeditate allora pianificate in chissà quale angolo remoto della mia mente. Il braccio di Atem era morbido sotto di me, lui era silenzioso, stranamente intatto e perfetto come una bambola di porcellana dalla pelle tutt’altro che diafana. Solo i capelli, le ciocche con cui avevo giocato tanto volentieri, erano sparpagliate disordinatamente sul suo viso e sul letto, appiccicaticce di umidità. Non di sudore. Avrei voluto allungare una mano e scansarle dai suoi occhi, giocarci di nuovo, ma non ci riuscivo. Avevo la gola stretta in una morsa. _Che cosa avevo fatto?_

I sensi di colpa mi risuonavano nella testa con la prepotenza di una folla in rivolta.

Se solo non avessi le mie maledette emozioni, se solo non provassi niente, se fossi come Atem… ma Atem _ha_ delle emozioni, le aveva questa mattina, le ha messe a nudo per me, letteralmente. Era reale, era finto, lo era solo in parte… tutto queste cose adesso non contavano più niente. Non avrei più potuto andare piano adesso, niente più piccoli passi. In neppure 24 ore avevamo già colmato una distanza tale che non saremmo potuti tornare al punto di partenza neanche volendolo. Cazzo di emozioni… Potevo azzardarmi a chiamarlo… incidente? Chi ci avrebbe creduto? Non il mio riflesso nello specchio, non Atem. Lui non lo avrebbe certamente detto a nessuno se glielo avessi chiesto, ma non era questo il punto. Atem non è qui per soddisfare i miei bisogni repressi. Non è un giocattolo. Tantomeno sessuale.

Lui è il mio… il mio…

I limiti del linguaggio umano non c’entravano niente con la mia incapacità di dare una definizione all’uomo, sì, uomo, che dormiva accanto a me. Fidanzato? Di già? Eppure, non era così che sarebbe sempre dovuto essere? Una coppia… Era tutto così complicato. Lo era sempre stato, ma le cose non sembravano mai risolversi, i nodi non si scioglievano mai e diventavano più inestricabili avventura dopo avventura.

_Cosa gli avevo fatto?_

Ho affondato gli zigomi nella sua pelle, camuffando un gemito. Il suo braccio mi stringeva, mi teneva a sé, sicuro, casa, protetto, mou hitori no boku che era fratello e amico e amante insieme. La mia ancora, la mia sicurezza… Atem era statuario in quel suo sonno senza sogni, volevo che il suo petto si alzasse e si abbassasse al ritmo del mio stesso respiro, volevo vedere la vita scorrere dentro di lui, volevo che mi dicesse che era tutto a posto. Fratello… amante. E bambino. Sembrava un bambino mentre mi stringeva a sé come il suo peluche preferito, le guance morbide, le labbra appena appena dischiuse, i lineamenti placidi. E ancora capelli, sparsi sul collo e sulle spalle, lunghi, più lunghi di quelli di mou hitori no boku.

_Scusami._

I raggi che infiammavano la stanza testimoniavano il calore atroce del sole in quel giorno di fine agosto, ma a me non importava. Mi stringevo ancora di più ad Atem: il mondo era freddo, volevo assorbire il suo di calore, anche se non ne aveva di vero da donare e finalmente le lacrime di questa mattina, respinte già due volte, si sono riaffacciate da dietro le palpebre. Premevano e pizzicavano, appesantivano i miei occhi, mi costringevano a chiuderli, non ne potevano più di aspettare. Non credo sarei riuscito a stringermi ad Atem più di quanto stessi facendo in quel momento.

_Scusa._

Macchie umidicce bagnavano la fodera del letto, bagnavano il suo braccio e la sua spalla. Piangevo in silenzio per non sembrare troppo diverso da lui, piangevo meccanicamente.

E poi una mano mi ha carezzato il mento bagnato e le guance, spingendo il mio volto in su con reverenza. Atem non stava più dormendo.

«Shhh» niente domande, solo un sussurro. Non avrei saputo rispondere comunque, perciò ero contento. Ho aperto gli occhi di una fessura: lo sguardo di Atem era annebbiato dal sonno e il mio dal liquido che continuava a uscirmi dagli occhi, ma volevo fissarlo lo stesso, incastonare il suo viso che conoscevo alla perfezione nella mia memoria per sempre. Piangevo. «Shhh, è tutto a posto». _No, no non lo è_. Un singhiozzo che non sono riuscito a ingoiare.

«Ci sono qua io». Atem mi ha stretto a sé, baciandomi la fronte, poggiando le sue labbra sulla mia nuca. Ero io il bambino piccolo adesso, lui era cresciuto di nuovo. Atem non mi avrebbe lasciato andare. Ho affondato il volto contro di lui, stringendogli le braccia con le mani fino quasi a fargli male. Il mio pianto non era più silenzioso adesso e io scuotevo la testa fra i singhiozzi mentre le mie lacrime gli inumidivano la pelle e i ciuffi colorati.  _Cosa ho fatto, cosa ci ho fatto? Grazie, scusa…_

Non avevo più idea del motivo per cui stessi piangendo.

Forte… Mio nonno, Jonouchi, mou hitori no boku… mi hanno sempre detto che io sono forte, più forte di tutti loro.

Che io ci credessi o no, questo era il momento di dimostrare a me stesso era vero

Mentire ad Atem era diventata un’abitudine. Nello spazio di neanche ventiquattro ore.

«Una moto. Il bastardo ti ha investito e poi è scappato via, non sono neanche riuscito a prendere la targa».

I miei gesti erano rallentati dallo sforzo di pensare a una scusa credibile, di far incastrare tutti i particolari fra di loro in modo coerente. Probabilmente avrei dovuto scriverli da qualche parte prima di finire per tradirmi. A mio vantaggio giocava il fatto che Atem non sembrava particolarmente interessato alla questione. Cioè, ovviamente lo era, altrimenti non me lo avrebbe chiesto, ma se il suo interesse fosse stato più profondo probabilmente mi avrebbe sommerso di domande. Una persona priva di memoria dovrebbe essere piena di interrogativi. E poi, non era strano che di me invece si ricordasse? Era strano solo per me? Io che dovevo ancora decidere se era un bene o un male?

A quanto pare certe parti di me avevano già preso una decisone. Le guance mi si sono tinte di rosso mentre allacciavo il bottone dei jeans.

«E in seguito all’urto ho perso la memoria…» ha mormorato. Atem sedeva sul letto a processare le informazioni che gli davo con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e poi, in pochi secondi, era come se non contassero più nulla e le archiviava da qualche parte nel dimenticatoio. In una manciata d’ore stavo imparando che Atem non viveva nel passato. Il presente per lui era tutto.

«Credo ancora che dovremmo chiamare gli altri» ho cambiato argomento, Atem non aveva bisogno che lo rassicurassi per qualcosa che era già ovvio.

«Jonouchi, Ryou e Anzu?» ha chiesto.

«E Honda». Dovevo mostrarmi sorpreso dal fatto che ricordasse i loro nomi con tale facilità anche se io glieli avevo detti una sola volta? Per di più mentre era distratto e si era appena svegliato? Perché io  _ero_  sorpreso, anche se conoscevo il motivo di tanta accuratezza. Ma se il mio stupore lo avesse insospettito e avesse capito che ricordare certe cose non era qualcosa che gli altri umani fanno? Ho deciso di far finta di niente. Atem continuava a parlare.

«Come sono i tuoi amici?».

_Probabilmente tutt’altro che estasiati all’idea che tu sia qui._

C’era una possibilità, abbastanza remota credo, che i ragazzi non sarebbero stati, non dico contenti, ma comprensivi. Honda in particolare. Nel momento in cui si fossero ritrovati faccia a faccia con Atem la prima volta avrebbero dovuto cominciare a mentire e fingere anche loro perché la messinscena reggesse. Avrebbero dovuto confermare la mia versione dell’amnesia e avrebbero dovuto annuire alle inferenze che Atem avrebbe fatto su di loro in base a quei ricordi confusi che io avevo già confermato in loro vece. Anche se qualcosa mi diceva che Atem non avrebbe parlato loro dei suoi ricordi: ciò l’avrebbe messo in una posizione di svantaggio perché non ne aveva il completo controllo e non l’avrebbe mai avuto, anche se non lo sapeva. Non ne ero ancora del tutto certo neanche io. E ovviamente i ragazzi avrebbero dovuto accettare la nostra relazione, perché per Atem era un dato di fatto, qualcosa di consolidato.

«Ne abbiamo passate tante insieme» ho sorriso. Ecco una verità che potevo rivelare senza problemi.

«Atem…» ho mormorato avvicinandomi a lui.

«Mmh?».

«Devo chiederti un favore».

«Tutto quello che vuoi» ha ammiccato.

Potevo decisamente aggiungere la façade del gentleman alle dimensioni della sua personalità ormai.

«Almeno per un po’… potresti non dire agli altri che noi… cioè, preferirei che non lo sapessero ancora».

«Era un segreto?».

Ho fatto un vago cenno con la testa. «Più o meno. Ma vorrei che non sapessero quello che è successo… prima». Che io amassi mou hitori no boku lo avevano ormai capito e accettato, che io amassi Atem probabilmente lo avevano previsto, ma che lui ricambiasse e che tutto ciò accadesse nello spazio di una giornata non li avrebbe lasciati contenti. Non appena avessero visto Atem, avrebbero cominciato a fargli delle domande: come si sentiva, come si trovava con me eccetera, e neanche io conoscevo tutte le risposte. Non credo di stare forzando i suoi sentimenti, lui era sembrato più che sincero, ma i ragazzi l’avrebbero capito?

«D’accordo…» il modo in cui mi ha carezzato la guancia trapelava delusione. E se stesse pensando che avevamo fatto l’amore solo perché ero così felice che lui stesse bene e non perché era qualcosa che volevo davvero? Quanto potevo ferire Atem? Qual era la sua sensibilità, quando si trattava di me? «Andremo piano piano allora» sorrideva.  _Troppo tardi,_  avrei voluto contraddirlo, _il tempo del piano piano è finito ormai_ , ma non ne valeva la pena.

«Solo un altro po’» ho sussurrato dandogli un bacio leggero: dovevo rassicurarlo «Il tempo che si abituino all’idea, ok?». Ero stato uno stupido, ma almeno ero stato sincero quanto lui.

«Ok» ha poggiato le sue labbra sulla mia fronte, carezzandomi i capelli con le mani. E ancora una volta mi sono ritrovato a pensare quanto fosse strana la sua somiglianza a un bambino per quel suo modo ingenuo di venire a conoscenza delle cose e come fosse strano che poi mi ricordasse così tanto un fratello maggiore quando mi stringeva, mi toccava i capelli e mi stava vicino. Chissà se era consapevole di questa contraddizione…

Ho sorriso e ho lasciato che mi stringesse le braccia intorno alla vita mentre digitavo il numero di Ryou.

Non era il contatto fisico in sé a darmi fastidio, Atem era possessivo almeno quanto mou hitori no boku, ma non poteva ascoltare la mia conversazione.

«Atem, perché non vai a farti una doccia mentre chiamo Ryou? Così poi ti do il cambio».

Vedevo gli ingranaggi frullargli nel capo mentre ponderava attentamente le mie parole. Forse intuiva che c’era qualcos’altro dietro alla mia richiesta, forse era davvero quella che sembrava: una scusa. Era strano, a volte dicevo qualcosa di semplice e Atem si perdeva nei suoi pensieri per cercare di interpretarla, altre volte parlavo di problemi più complicati, e lui mi seguiva e precedeva con una facilità sorprendente.

«Okay» solo una parola. Scelta fra chissà quante altre. Ma almeno la sua risposta è stata quella di cui avevo bisogno. Ha lasciato la stanza lasciando socchiusa la porta, l’ho seguito con lo sguardo finché non ho visto la sua ombra scomparire giù per le scale. Solo allora mi sono deciso a premere il tasto di chiamata.

«Ryou?».

_«Yugi? Come stai? È successo qualcosa?»._

«Direi di sì» ho ridacchiato sottovoce «Jono non ti ha detto niente?»

 _«Cosa c’è che non so?»_.

«Atem si è svegliato» probabilmente avrebbe potuto capire che stavo sorridendo come un bambino anche attraverso lo schermo del telefono. La linea è rimasta silenziosa per qualche secondo, nulla che non mi aspettassi.

 _«Beh… wow…»_  non sono sicuro che la sua risata fosse di congratulazioni o semplicemente nervosa. Forse entrambe le cose. _«Complimenti Yugi, davvero. E lui com’è, come sta? Funziona?»._

«Certo che funziona! Si è svegliato ieri, abbiamo parlato, adesso è in bagno a farsi una doccia».

 _«Alle quattro di pomeriggio?»._ Perché i miei amici dovevano essere così attenti?

«Sì, abbiamo parlato molto stamattina…». Potevo praticamente vedere Ryou che annuiva, la mano sul mento e il peso scaricato su uno dei fianchi. Se non mi credeva non ha comunque fatto nulla per farmelo capire. O forse sono solo paranoico e non c’era nulla di scettico in quella telefonata.

 _«E cosa ha detto?»_ probabilmente si riferiva alla nostra conversazione sul fatto che Atem potesse chiedermi di essere spento. Ho tirato un sospiro profondo.

«Ryou c’è… un problema. Atem… lui non sa di essere una macchina» stavo sussurrando, il terrore che Atem potesse sentirmi mi stava facendo sudare freddo, lui non era in camera ma io avevo il cuore in gola.

_«Yugi dimmi che non hai-»._

«No! No no no no no. Non è colpa mia» ok, magari lo era «Non era così che doveva andare. Lo sai che volevo che lo sapesse. Ne abbiamo parlato,».

_«Ma?»._

«Ma… invece lui non lo sa. È convinto di essere mou hitori no boku, i suoi ricordi sono molto confusi ma non sembra che gli importi. Si ricorda di me, per tutto il resto ha un’amnesia profonda. Crede che stiamo insieme…».

_«E tu gli hai detto la verità?»._

«… No».

_«Yugi! Non puoi trattarlo così! Cosa succederà quando lo verrà a sapere! Come ti è venuto in mente?»._

«Non potevo… dirglielo. Dovevi vederlo, Ryou, gli avrei spezzato il cuore. Era smarrito, e privo di ricordi, e… e io ero l’unica cosa che aveva, non potevo-» Ryou ha sospirato dall’altra parte del telefono. Probabilmente si stava passando una mano tra i capelli. Non potevo biasimarlo.

_«Che cosa gli hai detto?»._

«Che ha avuto un incidente d’auto- no, aspetta, che l’hanno investito. Sì, con una moto, che ha sbattuto la testa e ha perso la memoria. Non ha voluto sapere altro, non è molto interessato al suo passato»  _stranamente_.

 _«E noi cosa dobbiamo dirgli?»_ Ryou arrivava subito al punto, non mi aspettavo niente di diverso. Lanciavo continuamente occhiate nervose all’orologio: quanto tempo era passato dall’inizio della conversazione? Quanto tempo avevo ancora prima che Atem tornasse? Atem… aspetta, Atem era in grado di farsi una doccia?

_«Yugi?»._

«Sì, scusa, pensavo. Ditegli quello che ho detto io: che ha avuto un incidente due giorni fa, che è rimasto a casa mia tutto quel tempo, che siete suoi amici e lui ha perso la memoria. Non ditegli, mai,  _mai_ a tutti i costi, che è una macchina».

_«Preferirei non dirgli proprio niente…»._

«Allora fa’ così, fa’ così Ryou, okay?» probabilmente il mio tono era più seccato di quanto avrebbe dovuto. L’ansia che Atem potesse entrare in camera da un momento all’altro mi stava facendo perdere la testa. «Ignoratelo, tanto lui ha me. Di me si ricorda, lasciateci da soli».

_«Yugi, non dire cose che non pensi. Non prendertela con me»._

«È che non… sono tante cose, tante, tante cose… sento che la testa sta per esplodermi…» piagnucolavo quasi, la testa stretta fra le mani. «Possiamo passare da te dopo? Così, fate conoscenza…» ho provato ad ammiccare un sorriso.

_«… ok, portalo qui per cena»._

«Ok» ho annuito «Grazie».

_«Di niente, a dopo Yugi-kun»._

«A dopo».

Sospirando ho poggiato il telefono sulla scrivania e mi sono buttato di nuovo sul letto, a guardare il soffitto. Stasera… avevo circa tre ore per prepararmi psicologicamente alla presentazione ufficiale di Atem. Non avevo idea se Ryou avrebbe invitato anche gli altri, forse sì, forse no, non avrei detto niente in proposito. Gli avevo detto che Jono sapeva, quindi Ryou aveva capito che Atem non era più un segreto. In fondo era una persona adesso, le persone escono, fanno amicizie, hanno conoscenti… non potevo tenere Atem rinchiuso in casa. Vero? Perché il pensiero mi sembrava così allettante? Il mondo avrebbe potuto rovinarlo, corromperlo, distruggerlo… qui con me era al sicuro, lontano da chiunque avesse intenzione di fargli del male. Lontano dalla verità.

Delle tre ore che mi separavano dall’ingresso in società del mio fidanzato robot, ne erano passate due e mezzo. A portarne i segni era ancora una volta il letto, letteralmente ricoperto di strati e strati di vestiti che io avevo tirato fuori alla rinfusa dai cassetti nel tentativo di trovare il perfetto outfit per far sembrare Atem il più umano possibile. Atem ovviamente lo ignorava e aveva registrato il mio interesse per la moda come qualcosa per la quale valesse semplicemente la pena prendermi in giro. E ci stava riuscendo perfettamente.

Non che si rifiutasse di collaborare, anzi, a volte era fin troppo accomodante, ma potevo vedere che l’unico motivo per cui la faccenda gli interessasse era il fatto che fosse una scusa perfetta per ridacchiare ancora sotto i baffi. Una scena che mi ricordava fin toppo un vecchio episodio… Quanto a me, Atem aveva insistito per un paio di jeans scuri e mi aveva concesso al libertà di scegliere la maglietta che preferivo. Era una cena a casa di Ryou, non un tè con la regina d’Inghilterra, eppure in questo momento mi sarei sentito molto più a mio agio di fronte all’anziana Elisabetta. Magari con la sua vista cadente non avrebbe sospettato che in Atem c’era qualcosa di strano. A casa di Ryou invece, tutti gli occhi sarebbero stati puntati su di noi l’intera serata, non sapevo neanche quante paia e così non potevo nemmeno prepararmi a dovere per la battaglia. E per la prima volta da quando era in casa mia, ho trovato il senso dell’umorismo di Atem a dir poco irritante.

«Prova questo!» gli ho lanciato sbrigativamente l’ennesima maglietta mentre con l’altra mano ammucchiavo i vestiti scartati nella sempre più alta pila che si andava accumulando ai piedi del letto. A questo punto non sapevo neanche più se mi interessasse veramente quello che Atem indossava, forse era solo un modo per sfogare la tensione accumulata.

«Ma questa l’ho già provata». Ho roteato gli occhi senza farmi vedere. Almeno poteva fare uno sforzo e collaborare no?

«Provala di nuovo». Erano le sette meno un quarto. Mi sono passato una mano sulla faccia, sospirando. Ho sentito i passi di Atem che si avvicinava da dietro. Mi ha abbracciato le spalle, poggiando il mento sulla mia clavicola.

«Respira, Yugi» ha sussurrato «Va tutto bene».

Ho sospirato di nuovo, chiudendo li occhi, mentre mi abbandonavo alla sensazione di Atem vicino a me, dei suoi capelli contro la mia pelle. Ho steso le dita, le ho contratte e poi le ho distese di nuovo. Forse aveva ragione, forse dovevo lasciami contagiare dal suo ottimismo. Erano già andate storte parecchie cose, anche se casa di Ryou si fosse rivelata un disastro non sarebbe mai stato peggio di quello che avevo già affrontato. Giusto?

«Okay…» ho mormorato. «Metti quello che vuoi, ti aspetto giù», sono sgusciato via lentamente dalle sue braccia e ho sceso le scale trotterellando. Dopo neanche cinque minuti i gradini rimbalzavamo di nuovo sotto il peso di un’altra persona e Atem faceva il suo ingresso in salone: jeans consumati e maglietta nera a stampe indosso. Ho sfoggiato un mezzo sorriso di compiacimento, effettivamente aveva una mise perfetta per una serata tra amici.

In fondo non era irritante. In fondo amavo il suo ottimismo. Mi bilanciava, era una certezza, era quello di cui avevo bisogno.

Ho chiuso a chiave la porta e infilato le chiavi in tasca. Ci siamo guardati negli occhi, fosse stato per me avrei passato il resto della serata sul vialetto: all’improvviso tutto l’entusiasmo si era dissolto.

«Andiamo?» ha chiesto finalmente Atem, offrendomi il braccio. Ho annuito incamminandomi verso la macchina, ma ho rifiutato la sua offerta ridacchiando.

«Ricordi? Avevi promesso…».

«Giusto, scusa» ha sorriso. «Devo essermelo dimenticato» e ha cominciato a camminare al mio fianco.

Ma io sapevo che non era possibile: Atem non può dimenticare, me lo ha già dimostrato. Ma le sue parole mi hanno fatto scoprire un’altra cosa sul suo conto: Atem può mentire.

* * *

_Let me drink with all my friends._  
_I’m gonna laugh until we cry, as we talk and reminisce._

Casa di Ryou era ormai in vista quando un particolare mi ha improvvisamente attraversato la mente.

«Yugi?».

Un particolare molto importante.

«Hum…» la forza di formulare risposte coerenti si era come dissolta nel nulla: tutte le mie energie erano concentrate sullo sforzo di non farsi prendere dal panico e impedire alle mani strette sul volante di tremare.  _Idiota._

«Stai bene?».

«Perché?» ero riuscito a non balbettare neanche una sillaba. Gli sforzi stavano dando i loro frutti.

«Non so… ti sei come bloccato sul volante… sembra quasi che ti è venuto in mente qualcosa di brutto, oppure ti senti male. Non ti senti male, vero?» Atem era sinceramente preoccupato. Mi dispiace. Stare male… non sarebbe stata una cattiva scusa, se avessi finto un improvviso capogiro Atem non avrebbe fatto storie, saremmo tornati a casa subito e avrei avuto tempo per decidere che cosa fare. Ma Ryou… ero stato io a insistere per venire quella sera, ci conoscevamo troppo bene, non potevo mentirgli ancora e mandare all’aria la cena. Tanto più che prima o poi avrei dovuto dirglielo, non potevo fargli una cosa simile.

«Stai ancora pensando a stasera?» magari non era molto ricettivo nei confronti di sé stesso, ma quando si trattava di me Atem sembrava cogliere qualunque sbalzo di umore.

«…».

«Rilassati» mi ha offerto un piccolo sorriso, stringendomi il ginocchio per rassicurarmi. «Andrà tutto bene».  Dipendeva da quello che avrei deciso però… A quel punto ho fatto l’unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente, perché per quanto sospettosa, contavo sul fatto che Atem si sarebbe fidato di quello che avrei detto più di quanto avrebbe fatto Ryou.

«È che mi sono ricordato che devo fare una telefonata».

«A chi?».

«Per, uhm, l’università. Devo assolutamente chiamare prima che chiuda la segreteria ed è già tardi. Ti spiace? Ci metto un secondo».

«Ok…».

Senza aspettare che Atem formulasse una risposta più articolata ho fermato l’auto e afferrando il cellulare mi sono precipitato fuori dalla macchina, mi sono allontanato abbastanza perché non potesse sentire la conversazione e ho cominciato a digitare freneticamente le cifre del numero di Ryou.  
Erano le 19.05. L’orario in cui saremmo dovuti arrivare. L’orario di cena.  _E Atem non può mangiare_. Come avevo fatto a dimenticare una cosa del genere?

Battevo il piede sull’asfalto, al ritmo dei miei nervi.  _Rispondi Ryou…_

« _Pronto?»._

«Ryou c’è un problema».

« _Perché queste parole non mi sorprendono?»_  Ryou era stanco, non divertito. Sospirava. Sì, era colpa mia, ma gli ultimi due giorni erano stati una sorpresa per tutti, no? Dovevamo solo imparare a convivere con la novità, tutti i cambiamenti richiedono tempo e i giapponesi odiano il cambiamento. Era normale…

«È Atem, lui non… aspetta ci sei solo tu in casa?».

« _No, Jonouchi è con me. Non abbiamo detto niente ad Anzu e Honda se è per quello che ti preoccupi»._

«No, no non è quello».  _Jonouchi_. Meglio così, sarebbe stato più facile dirlo ad Anzu di persona, e il fatto che Honda non ci fosse mi confortava. Era stato il più scostante fra i miei amici, il più restio ad accettare mou hitori no e se non ricordo male non l’aveva neanche mai visto. Negli ultimi mesi ci eravamo parlati di rado, quasi sempre in presenza di Jono o Ryou e persino frequentando la stessa facoltà ci evitavamo silenziosamente nel corridoio. «Atem non può mangiare, Ryou, non possiamo fare una cena».

« _Non può-»_  Ryou si è fermato, evidentemente l’informazione aveva senso per lui, in fin dei conti Atem non era umano: perché avrebbe dovuto essere capace di mangiare? Perché sapeva parlare e pensare e provare emozioni. Ecco perché. Ma non avevo tenuto in conto che non fosse consapevole del suo essere diverso. Altrimenti avrei fatto qualcosa, era un handicap con cui non poteva vivere se era convinto di essere una persona vera. « _Ok, che vuoi fare allora?»._

«Non lo so, mettete via tutto, non parlate di cibo o di altre cose vicino a lui, chiudete la cucina».

« _Potremmo giocare, o andare al cinema… Magari invitiamo Honda. Se restiamo a parlare tutta la serata è meglio che siamo in tanti, sarebbe strano non cenare altrimenti»._

Già… eppure mi sentivo troppo felice per affrontare Honda. Volevo rimandare il più possibile. Era troppo presto perché tutto andasse a rotoli e lui mi riportasse con i piedi per terra. Volevo godermi Atem ancora un po’.

«E se annullassimo? Se tu mi chiamassi e dicessi che stai male e non possiamo più venire?».

« _Yugi»_  mi ha rimproverato « _Non puoi nasconderti per sempre. Prima o poi dovrai affrontare la verità, anzi, prima o poi anche…Atem dovrebbe affrontarla. Non puoi tenergli nascosto per sempre il fatto che è un robot. Non può mangiare, lo hai detto tu! Quanto passerà prima che si accorga che tutti gli altri setti miliardi di umani attorno a lui mangiano? Credi che non lo capiràmai? Pensi di tenerlo sotto chiave per impedirglielo?»._

«Non adesso! È troppo presto per pensare a queste cose! Pensiamo a oggi, ok? Ti ho chiesto cosa pensi che potremmo fare».

« _Te l’ho detto, Yugi»._

«Ok, ok: chiama Honda. Ci vediamo da te fra poco. E ti prego, reggetemi il gioco. È troppo presto… ho bisogno di più tempo». C’è stata una pausa dall’altra parte del telefono. Probabilmente Ryou stava facendo a pugni con la sua morale, ma alla fine ha accettato.

« _D’accordo, a dopo»._

«A dopo Ryou».

Ero ancora convinto che non fosse stata una buona idea ma speravo che la presenza di Atem avrebbe messo a posto ogni cosa. I ragazzi non l’avevano visto, non sapevano di cosa stavano parlando: odiarlo era impossibile, non avrebbero trovato nessuna differenza.

Quando abbiamo fatto il nostro ingresso in casa di Ryou, Jonouchi e Honda erano in camera di Ryou a parlare, molto probabilmente di mou hitori no boku, il padrone di casa invece ci è venuto incontro per aprirci la porta. Quando ha visto Atem ha spalancato gli occhi e si è come pietrificato, e per un attimo ho avuto paura che si lasciasse sfuggire qualche commento. Invece è rimasto in silenzio, ‘è bello rivederti’ è stato tutto ciò che ha mormorato, ma non mi è sfuggito il sorriso che provava a nascondere. Ho dovuto spiegare ad Atem chi fossero le persone che gli stavano davanti, perchè lui dei miei amici conosceva solo il nome, ma mi è sembrato accondiscendente e sinceramente lieto di fare la loro conoscenza. Ha regalato piccoli inchini e sorrisi, indagato i loro occhi alla ricerca di indizi, si è scusato perché non riusciva a ricordare quei volti che io invece trovavo così familiari. La tristezza era reciproca: Atem si sentiva in colpa e responsabile per la sua incapacità di ricordare, e probabilmente la cosa lo feriva, i ragazzi si sentivano in colpa nei suoi confronti, anche se i sentimenti che provavano per mou hitori no boku erano ben più profondi e contrastanti, e non sono sicuro di volerli esplorare del tutto.

Variavano da persona a persona, dallo sguardo scioccato e poi affettuoso, quasi pietoso, di Ryou, a Jono che si schiariva la voce per prendere tempo e non lasciarsi travolgere dalla sua solita irruenza, a Honda che ha ricambiato meccanicamente l’inchino di un Atem che si scusavo per non averlo riconosciuto. Debitamente istruito da Ryou e Jonouchi, Honda è rimasto in silenzio, annuendo qua e là e scuotendo la testa impercettibilmente ogni volta che Atem parlava.

E poi, lo stupore ha lasciato lo spazio allo scetticismo, e lo scetticismo a un colpevole senso di sollievo.

Dopo circa un’ora, eravamo tutti e quattro in camera di Ryou, io e Jonouchi seduti sul letto a gambe incrociate, Honda con la schiena poggiata sulla scrivania e Ryou in ginocchio sul tappeto ai piedi del letto. Era questo che ci era mancato, la presenza di Atem era tutto ciò di cui avevamo bisogno per tornare ad essere un gruppo, ed era incredibile. Parlando, abbiamo cominciato a rievocare i vecchi tempi, un argomento della cui delicatezza, nell’eccitazione generale, non ho fatto in tempo ad accorgermi. Atem ovviamente aveva poco o niente da poter condividere con noi: le nostre avventure sono una patina sbiadita all’interno della sua memoria, qualcosa che purtroppo non potrà mai avere, così dopo aver rinunciato a origliare per incamerare informazioni, girovagava per la stanza osservando ogni oggetto come un turista, e a ogni battito i suoi occhi sembravano scattare fotografie ora ai libri sulla mensola, ora al vocabolario di greco antico spalancato sulla scrivania.

Il rosso scrostato della copertina sembrava imitare lo stile dei fogli che giacevano sotto alle pagine pesanti: Ryou traduceva ancora testi antichi, si stava specializzando nelle popolazioni del mediterraneo. I segni misteriosi dell’alfabeto ellenico erano forse meno indecifrabili dei nostri ricordi agli occhi di Atem. Certe cose si possono imparare, altre bisogna viverle per conoscerle e una volta che il tempo è passato non c’è più nulla da fare.

Con la coda nell’occhio ho intravisto Atem avvicinarsi curiosamente a una vetrinetta, sul lato opposto della stanza, e al di là del riflesso di mou hitori no boku nel vetro si scorgevano macchie di blu e di rosso. Una figura dai capelli a punta, un’altra vestita di rosa, un’altra che levava in alto una spada, una chiazza di capelli marroni e infine una grossa sagoma bianca. Le nostre figurine di quando abbiamo giocato con Ryou per la prima volta.

A parte Jonouchi, davano tutti le spalle ad Atem e non si sono accorti di niente, ma anche Jono, che stava sostenendo una conversazione a proposito di ragazze con Honda, non ha notato nulla. La mano di Atem si è allungata per abbassare la maniglia di rame del piccolo mobile, un click delicatissimo, impossibile da sentire per chiunque tranne che per lui, e ha allungato il braccio per sfiorare la resina ancora lucida del piccolo mago dai capelli bianchi. Era passato tanto tempo, eppure le bambole erano in perfetto stato, solo gli occhi non brillavano più come quel giorno. Adesso, le bambole non erano vive.

La mano di Atem ha indugiato un attimo sulle sagome di Jonouchi e Honda, per poi essere rapita dal piccolo incantatore che dormiva all’estrema sinistra di quell’ordinatissima fila. Il mago Yugi aveva un’espressione pacata e docile, le grandi mani distese lungo i fianchi e il piccolo mantello che giaceva placido sulle sue spalle. Con curiosità, Atem ha raccolto la figurina tra le mani.

Come se potesse sentire i miei occhi che bruciavano sulla sua schiena, si è voltato verso di me incrociando il mio sguardo. Non credo abbia pensato che la bambolina potesse avere un significato particolare. Dietro la stessa vetrina ce ne erano altre decine, tutte fatte a mano con paste sintetiche e minuscole pennellate di colore, e in prima fila le figurine di me e dei miei amici, di Anzu, che Atem non poteva aver riconosciuto. Mou hitori no boku ha messo via il pupazzo e richiuso il mobile con cautela.  
_  
C’era differenza tra lui e quelle bamboline?_

* * *

20 settembre 2003, Domino

Caro diario,

Le stanze degli ospiti sono di nuovo piene, come quando ho festeggiato il mio ventitreesimo compleanno.

A dormire in camera di mio nonno c’è Atem, io ho conservato la mia stanza, Jonouchi si è accontentato del divano, e in camera di mia madre c’è di nuovo Anzu.

Siamo andati a prenderla in aeroporto questa mattina, dopo che in un messaggio veloce in risposta alla mia ennesima, lunghissima telefonata per aggiornarla sulle ultime novità, mi ha scritto “sono lì fra tre ore”. Sospetto che si sia messa in viaggio appena ha attaccato il telefono l’altro ieri. Da Manhattan a Domino sono ore di volo, deve aver fatto scalo da qualche parte sulla costa occidentale. Non immagino quale scusa si sia inventata per allontanarsi dal corpo di ballo, spero per lei che sia bassa stagione ora che l’estate è quasi finita, non vorrei che compromettesse la sua carriera.

Al telefono due giorni fa, durante la nostra ultima telefonata, mi aveva parlato con voce rotta ed euforica. Mi ha sommerso di domande ma non ha voluto parlare con Atem né io gliel’ho offerto. Ci sono cose che è inutile raccontare, soprattutto se si ha la possibilità di sperimentarle di persona. Perché distorcere la realtà?

I capelli in uno chignon disordinato da cui pendevano i mozziconi di un paio di forcine troppo lunghe e gli occhi segnati dal nero delle occhiaie e della matita sbavata, Anzu aveva l’aspetto di una donna che non dormiva da parecchie ore, eppure si trascinava dietro il piccolo trolley rosa con l’entusiasmo e l’impazienza di una bambina. Gli occhi blu che ispezionavano freneticamente la folla alla ricerca di un volto noto. Ho agitato le mani in aria per farmi notare nonostate la bassa statura e ho afferrato Atem per il braccio indicandogli Anzu: la ragazza delle foto che gli avevo mostrato, la fatina nella vetrinetta in camera di Ryou. Mou hitori no boku l’ha riconosciuta velocemente e si è unito a me nel chiamarla a gran voce, sperando che il nostro piccolo coro potesse raggiungerla al di sopra del caos che anima l’aeroporto di Tokyo il sabato mattina. Domino non ha un aeroporto.

«Yugi!» agitando finalmente la mano anche lei, Anzu si è diretta verso di noi macinando le mattonelle del pavimento a grandi falcate, con l’agilità regalatagli dalle converse e da anni di attività fisica. Atem si è tenuto in disparte mentre lei mi abbracciava con affetto, non si sentiva parte del rituale dell’incontro tra due migliori amici. È normale che lui si senta escluso, continuo a ripetermi, non è passato neppure un mese dal giorno in cui ha aperto gli occhi, fra poco si sarà perfettamente integrato e sarà impossibile notare la differenza.

Dopo i consueti come stai e le arruffate di capelli, Anzu ha finalmente processato la presenza di Atem. Mou hitori no boku le ha offerto un piccolo inchino, a disagio con il grado di formalità che ci si aspettava che lui mostrasse. Anzu invece gli è saltata al collo, abbracciandolo forte. Una scena un po’ buffa per via della differenza di altezza fra i due.

«È… è bellissimo riaverti qui» rideva e scuoteva la testa, mormorando frasi rotte dall’emozione.

Le avevo parlato dei problemi che avevo avuto con Atem, le avevo detto quello che sapeva e che non sapeva, le avevo addirittura mandato una foto per prepararla e lei sapeva già chi si sarebbe trovata davanti. Ma vederlo di persona era un’altra cosa, e mou hitori no boku non può neanche immaginare cosa significasse per lei. O per me.

Chiacchieravano, Atem era molto curioso di sapere di più su Anzu, una persona di cui gli avevo parlato molto negli ultimi giorni e di cui pensava di ricordare qualcosa. E poi aveva saputo che era una ballerina e la cosa lo affascinava moltissimo. Non avevo idea che nutrisse tutto questo interesse per l’arte ma mentre mi trascinavo dietro di loro con la valigia di Anzu appresso, sembravano davvero due amici di vecchia data, tanto che questa volta ero io a sentirmi in disparte.

Siamo saliti sul vagone, perché almeno di una stazione di treni Domino è provvista. Seppur breve, il viaggio dalla capitale a casa sarebbe stato più piacevole in compagnia di una tazza di caffè fumante, io e Anzu ne avevamo davvero bisogno, ma non avevo ancora finito di occuparmi del problema di Atem, perciò il cibo era ancora off limits. Seduti sui morbidi sedili di cotone della seconda classe, siamo sprofondati nel silenzio e nei nostri pensieri mentre gli occhi di Anzu vagavano ora dal finestrino ora al viso mio e di Atem. Non le è sfuggito il fatto che lui avesse voluto sedersi vicino a me, anche se io non avevo detto nulla in proposito, e non le sono sfuggite le occhiate che lui mi lanciava di tanto in tanto, seppur con discrezione perché rispetta ancora la promessa che mi ha fatto ad agosto. Anzu ha sorriso, con l’aria di chi la sa lunga.

Eravamo a metà percorso quando ho spostato gli occhi dal paesaggio e ho visto che lei stava fissando intensamente Atem. Le gambe rannicchiate contro il petto e le braccia che stringevano le ginocchia, aveva il mento poggiato in mezzo alle gambe e lo guardava persa nei suoi pensieri, in ricordi distanti anni luce. Quando si è accorta che la fissavo, si è sbrigata a cambiare posizione, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Ridacchiava, ma il dorso della mano era lucido di lacrime. Eppure Anzu non ha pianto, né quando ha visto la foto di Atem che le ho inviato via skype, né quando ci siamo parlati al telefono o in aeroporto, né in treno o quando ci siamo dati la buonanotte poco fa. Non davanti a me almeno, Anzu è una donna forte. Ogni tanto le tremava la voce quando Atem provava a farla ridere, e allora sentivo che dalla risata sarebbe facilmente passata al pianto se non si fosse allenata a resistere alle lacrime in tutti questi anni. Ma adesso non c’è bisogno che lei pianga.

Siamo tutti insieme, ancora una volta. Abbiamo ricominciato a passare le giornate in negozio e a casa di Ryou, questa notte dormiamo in quattro sotto lo stesso tetto: io, Anzu, Jonouchi, che ci è venuto a prendere alla stazione, e Atem. Atem che si sta avvicinando alla mia camera in questo momento. Riesco a sentire i suoi passi su per la scala, ma spero che gli altri non se ne siano accorti.

È difficile tenere un diario ora che la mia vita è cambiata, o meglio, è ritornata come era prima che lui se ne andasse, eppure non posso lamentarmi. Riporrò questo libro nel cassetto tra pochi secondi, girerò la chiave del lucchetto tre volte per poi sistemarmela di nuovo intorno al collo, il suo posto da più di tre anni, e aprirò la porta ad Atem, che esattamente come mou hitori no boku non entrerebbe mai nella mia stanza senza il mio permesso. Abbiamo instaurato una nostra routine ormai e i giorni si susseguono tranquilli, e quando mi sveglio la mattina lui è lì, al mio fianco. Reale.

* * *

_We keep this love in a photograph, we make these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing, our hearts were never broken_

_And times forever frozen still_

12 Dicembre 2004, Domino

Caro diario,

il mese di ottobre è trascorso placidamente, scevro di avvenimenti davvero importanti ma con Atem che ogni giorno mi rivelava qualcosa di più su di lui, un tassello in più che si andava a incastrare nel puzzle della sua personalità, e avendolo sempre in casa con me non sono davvero riuscito a trovare un momento per scrivere. È stata un’impresa anche trovare il tempo di lavorare al suo problema ma per la fine del mese ero riuscito a rimediare al mio errore e adesso Atem puòfinalmente mangiare. Ho controllato minuziosamente se ci fossero altri incidenti, se il fatto che i suoi ricordi fossero alterati fosse dovuto a qualche malfunzionamento nel cervello, o a un guasto, ma tutto era a posto: Atem è in funzione da quasi quattro mesi e non potrebbe essere più vivo… no, più umano di così.

Se non fosse per alcuni suoi comportamenti che mi fanno preoccupare…

Un giorno in novembre ad esempio pioveva a dirotto, le grosse gocce si accumulavano sul davanzale della finestra e l’acqua penetrava lentamente attraversavano le fessure del vetro, bagnando il pavimento. Non era la prima volta che Atem vedeva la pioggia, ma da qualche giorno prestava attenzione alle cose in maniera diversa. L’ho visto fissare le gocce, contandole con lo sguardo a una a una, e quando sono rientrato in camera sua, due ore dopo, Atem era ancora lì che le guardava.

Gli ho chiesto come mai fosse così pensieroso, e lui mi ha detto di lasciar perdere. Era la prima volta che rifiutava di confidarsi con me e la cosa mi ha colto alla sprovvista. Gli ho chiesto se avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, se fosse arrabbiato con me, e cosa ancora più strana, Atem non ha negato nessuna di queste cose. Si è semplicemente girato verso di me, guardandomi con occhi vuoti: era perso, c’era risentimento nel suo viso, ma allo stesso tempo passività, apatia. Atem… sembrava una macchina.

Ero spaventato, ma ho fatto finta di niente. Probabilmente il cambio di stagione stava avendo delle ripercussioni sulla personalità di Atem: succede a moltissima gente, non solo ai metereopatici. Da quel giorno però, Atem ha cominciato a chiudersi in sé stesso: non evitava la mia compagnia ma piuttosto cercava di passare più tempo da solo, a pensare mi diceva. Era come se avesse scoperto qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva bisogno di processare lentamente dentro di se e che non voleva assolutamente dirmi. E io ero troppo spaventato per provare a indovinare cosa fosse.

Così ho evitato di disturbarlo e anche il mese di novembre è trascorso con una certa tranquillità. Ma mentre provava a isolarsi da me e cercare nella solitudine le risposte ai suoi problemi, ho visto Atem aprirsi di più con i mie amici: li cercava, li frequentava, faceva loro domande… come se loro potessero fornirgli delle risposte che io non avevo o se si fidasse piùdelle loro che delle mie. Eppure neanche loro sono sinceri nei suoi confronti, io lo so: sono stato io a chiedere loro di mentire, ma forse è un diverso tipo di bugie, è una realtà in cui Atem riesce ad accettarle. In particolare l’ho visto cercare la compagnia di Ryou. Ryou veniva a trovarci almeno une volta alla settimana e restavano a chiacchierare per ore, così a lungo che mi sentivo escluso e finivo per uscire dalla stanza e lasciarli da soli. Quando chiedevo ad Atem di cosa parlassero di così importante, mi rispondeva sempre in modo vago, come se fosse un segreto, e lo stesso valeva per Ryou. Così ho origliato le loro conversazioni e ho scoperto che Ryou gli racconta del suo passato, di Bakura, di cosa volesse dire trovarsi imprigionato in un corpo che non ti rispondeva, un corpo finto… Gli parlava di cosa si provasse a essere controllato da qualcuno, a perdere il senso di essere vivo. Gli ha raccontato perfino del suo tentativo suicidio- qualcosa di cui Ryou non parlava  _mai_ – e gli ha confidato che non lo aveva fatto nella speranza di poter fermare lo spirito, ma semplicemente perché non ne poteva più di non essere padrone di se stesso.

Ryou era consapevole del peso che quelle parole potevano avere su di Atem, potevano scatenare in lui un’epifania o nuove domande… eppure non la smetteva. Continuava a raccontare e Atem lo guardava rapito ogni volta, la mente che viaggiava a cento all’ora e io che non riuscivo a seguirla o a capire dove stesse andando.

Così una volta li ho interrotti, sono entrato in salone chiedendo ad Atem di aiutarmi a sistemare degli scatoloni in negozio, proprio nel bel mezzo della loro conversazione. Ryou non ha detto nulla, ma Atem era contrariato: mi ha chiesto se potevo aspettare che Ryou finisse di parlare, o se poteva aiutarmi più tardi. Ryou aveva capito al volo, l’ho guardato negli occhi cercando aiuto.  _Non c’è problema_ , ha detto rivolto ad Atem,  _possiamo parlarne un’altra volta, tanto dovevo tornare a casa a quest’ora_. Ma Atem non è stupido, mentre sistemavamo gli scatoloni in negozio il silenzio era gelido. Non mi ha rivolto la parola per tutto il resto della giornata.

Il giorno dopo ho deciso di parlare con Ryou: dovevo chiedergli di smetterla di raccontare ad Atem di Bakura, o per lo meno di non perdersi in troppi particolari.

«È per lui… potrebbero venirgli strane idee in mente…».

«Idee corrette magari?».

La sua risposta è stata tagliente, qualcosa che non mi sarei aspettato a questo punto, e faceva male. Perchè probabilmente aveva ragione. Ma io stavo solo cercando di proteggere Atem, di preservare la nostra routine, la nostra vita. Era troppo chiedere che per una volta le cose non terminassero nella solita tragedia?

«Anche se fosse, non voglio che lui lo sappia. Sono stato già molto chiaro su questo».

«Yugi, non puoi continuare a fare la parte della madre protettiva. Guardalo!» mi ha detto «Non è l’altro Yugi, non ènemmeno la minima parte di quello che era l’altro Yugi. Ammetto che all’inizio eravamo tutti colpiti perché sono identici e anche se io non ho mai visto Atem non ho dubbi che lui e… il tuo robot siano uguali».

«Non chiamarlo robot». Aveva esitato: non aveva più idea di come rivolgersi ad Atem.

«Perché, cos’è secondo te? È ovvio che è una macchina, perfino tu avevi detto che doveva sapere di essere una macchina, e adesso vuoi cercare di convincerti che non è così? Non ci crede neanche lui, non riesci a vederlo? Atem non ne può più: non ha un passato, non ha un futuro, non ha nemmeno un presente perché tutto ciò che sa sono solo bugie. Lo tieni prigioniero: se tu dovessi sparire non avrebbe più niente, te ne rendi conto?».

E infatti era vero, perché sono un ipocrita: avevo detto che lo avrei lasciato libero di andarsene, invece ora Atem èincatenato a me.

«Ma lui è felice con me…».

«Come lo sai? Glielo hai chiesto? Gli hai mai chiesto se è felice? Magari all’inizio lo era, ma era confuso, te lo ricordi. Il primo mese è stato tutto un portarlo avanti e indietro, lo trattavi come un turista, e adesso che ha finito di vedere tutto quello che hai da mostrargli cosa pensi di fare? Atem si annoia, Yugi, credi che possa provare emozioni, ma la verità è che l’unica emozione che vedo io è lo sconforto. Non sa cosa fare non ha una direzione-».

«Non puoi dire queste cose, non lo conosci nemmeno!».

«E perché tu lo conosci? Quanto tempo passate a parlare di voi due? Lo aiuti mai? Se lui ti fa una domanda gli rispondi?».

«Certo-».

«Quando ti chiederà se è un essere umano tu cosa gli risponderai?».  _Quando_. Non  _se_.

«Perché dovrebbe chiedermi una cosa simile-».

«L’altro giorno,» Ryou ha sospirato passandosi una mano tra i capelli «L’altro giorno mi ha parlato di come si sente. Dice che a volte … riesce come a vedersi vivere: tocca le cose e non avverte nessuna sensazione, non ha mai fame, non ha mai sete. E tu sia perché, Yugi. Ma lui no e mi ha chiesto se fosse colpa dell’amnesia, se fosse possibile che l’incidente gli avesse danneggiato il cervello fino a questo punto. E ringrazia che non sappia granché del sistema legale o sanitario, altrimenti ti avrebbe chiesto di vedere almeno una cartella medica».

Vedersi vivere. Quando ci ripenso mi tremano ancora le mani.

«E tu che gli hai detto?».

«E’ questo che ti preoccupa, vero? Ti è mai importato di Atem, invece?».

«Certo che mi importa! Sono cinque anni che mi importa di lui!».

«Di lui o di te stesso Yugi? Chiedilo a lui quello che ci siamo detti, io non voglio più avere a che fare con questa faccenda».

«Che cosa-».

«Sono tuo amico, Yugi, e ti voglio bene. Ma ne voglio anche ad Atem, per quanto sia strano, e non ce la faccio ad andare avanti… non è giusto, non chiedermi di continuare a mentire. Se Atem ritorna da me gli dirò come stanno davvero le cose».

Ryou aveva promesso di aiutarmi, di reggermi il gioco, di non abbandonarmi. Anche gli altri lo avevano fatto, ma non avevano su di Atem lo stesso ascendente che chissà perché Ryou esercitava. Eppure adesso Ryou mi aveva detto che non mi avrebbe più aiutato. L’unica cosa che potevo fare era limitare il più possibile gli incontri fra i due, evitare che si parlassero e che la verità saltasse fuori.

All’inizio ho cominciato mettendomi in mezzo durante le loro conversazioni. Con me presente Atem evitava di fare domande su certi argomenti, e io mi sentivo ancora più distante. Non so se questo suo chiudersi in se stesso significa che sospetti che la responsabilità di ogni cosa è mia, magari vuole solo proteggermi, ha paura che i suoi dubbi potrebbero farmi preoccupare… ma allora non sarebbe stato così ostile verso di me. Credevo che Atem mi amasse, ma per lui ormai sono un qualcosa da evitare.

Forse Ryou ha ragione, forse lo tengo in gabbia, ma la gabbia è per proteggerlo: se venisse a sapere come stanno davvero le cose ne sarebbe sconvolto, potrebbe decidere di andarsene, di morire… potrebbe rivoltarsi contro di me, in fondo è colpa mia… in quel caso non saprei cosa fare. Non posso combattere Atem.

Piano piano, sono passato dall’intromettermi fra i discorsi di Ryou e Atem all’impedirli del tutto. Piano piano ho fatto in modo che si vedessero sempre più raramente e ho cercato di recuperare la fiducia di mou hitori no boku. Mi sono dimostrato più aperto, ho incoraggiato le sue domande, sono stato attento ai suoi stati d’animo e ai suoi bisogni. Ho cercato di diventare io quello che Atem vedeva in Ryou e ho provato a seguire il suo consiglio. E Ryou aveva ragione.

Atem è cambiato, in un modo che mi rifiuto di accettare. E non so se è cambiato adesso o è sempre stato così e io non sono mai riuscito a notarlo perché troppo preso dall’euforia di riaverlo a fianco. È malinconico, è distante, le battute e i sorrisi che mi regalava i primi giorni ci sono ancora… ma non sono veri. E io ho paura.

* * *

4 gennaio 2004, Domino

Caro diario,

Da quando non può più parlare con Ryou, Atem si è chiuso ancora di più in se stesso. Eppure lo sento più vicino perché ècon me che ora passa la maggior parte del suo tempo, anche se contro voglia, e io sono diventato di nuovo il suo punto di riferimento.

A volte l’ho trovato a parlare anche con Anzu, via Skype. Forse preferirebbe la sua compagnia alla mia, ma la cosa non mi piace. Non si tratta di gelosia, ma non so come potrebbe reagire Anzu a un contatto così prolungato con Atem visto quello che provava per mou hitori no boku… non so se si accorgerebbe che lui e Atem non sono uguali, magari si illuderebbe che questa differenza non c’è. È quello che faccio anche io in fondo, e che dovrei smettere di fare. Per fortuna Anzu vive in America e ora che le feste di natale sono finite le occasioni per sentirci più spesso sono rare, e lo stesso vale per Ryou e gli altri.

Una volta passata l’euforia iniziale anche Jono e Honda hanno cominciato ad allontanarsi, un po’ per via del lavoro, un po’per altri motivi. Da un parte mi dispiace perché è come se Atem fosse privo di amici, ma dall’altra è l’unico modo che ho per proteggerlo dalla verità. Il vuoto si sta aprendo anche intorno a me in fondo, e anche questa volta sono io ad alimentarlo. Forse avevano ragione quando dicevano che i vecchi tempi non sarebbero mai potuti tornare, ma adesso io ho Atem, e lui ha me. Ci bastiamo. Non ho bisogno degli altri.

Ora che non ha più Ryou, Atem ha cominciato a farmi delle domande più mirate e per la prima volta da quando si èsvegliato mi ha chiesto del suo passato. Voleva sapere chi era Bakura, il ruolo degli oggetti del millennio, chi era il faraone. Chi era lui. Ma sa che non è un argomento di cui parlo volentieri e ha preferito prenderlo alla lontana, permettendomi di girarci intorno. E così ho fatto.

«Perché, tu cosa ricordi?» proprio come gli avevo chiesto quel giorno di fine agosto, quando me lo sono ritrovato davanti per la prima volta. Se avessi saputo quanto della verità potevo rivelare senza correre rischi sarebbe stato più facile per entrambi.

Dopo una pausa troppo lunga si è girato per guardarmi negli occhi, anche oggi la pioggia cadeva fitta fuori dalla finestra, ma non con la stessa irruenza di un paio di mesi fa. Era come se la pioggia e Atem condividessero lo stesso spirito, la stessa assenza di luce.

«Niente» ha scosso la testa. «Non credo di ricordare più niente. Invece di diventare più chiari i ricordi stanno svanendo, perfino…». Mi sono avvicinato a lui per stringergli la mano.

«Non arrenderti, vorrà dire che ne creerai di nuovi, ci sono io con te, ce la faremo».

«Tu…» ha annuito distrattamente «Di te mi ricordo invece… ricordo la tua voce… e ricordo una stanza…».

«Una stanza?». La stanza dell’anima? La mia camera?  _Quella_ stanza?

«Non è da molto che me ne ricordo, ma ho queste immagini di una stanza e…». Ho aspettato che andasse avanti, ma Atem si era fermato e non accennava a continuare. Erano ricordi preziosi? Non voleva condividerli forse? Oppure erano rischiosi e non voleva che io ne venissi a conoscenza? Mi sembrava di camminare su di un filo e il baratro era così vicino, così facile cadere giù. Dondolavo paurosamente ma ormai non potevo più tornare indietro.

«E… com’era questa stanza?» ho deglutito. Avevo l’orribile presentimento di conoscere la risposta e anche se avrei preferito chiedermi come fosse possibile che ricordasse la mia voce nel laboratorio perché a quei tempi era ancora spento non ci riuscivo, perché l’angoscia mi stringeva la gola come una morsa e anche parlare diventava difficile. Se Atem avesse scoperto tutto… io non avevo un piano di riserva, non avevo idea di cosa fare. Vedevo solo il panico e un futuro privo di futuro.

«Non lo so… era buio. Ma c’era come un letto sotto di me, qualcosa che faceva bip». Ha ridacchiato sommessamente all’onomatopea. «Forse computer, probabilmente ce n’erano parecchi. Era una stanza molto piccola comunque. E spesso avevo… un lenzuolo, credo fosse un lenzuolo… addosso». Buio. Certo. Atem aveva gli occhi chiusi. «Yugi, stai bene?».

«Sì, pensavo, scusa. E poi?».

«Te l’ho detto, non ricordo molto. Ma sono sicuro che fosse in questa casa perché quando ho aperto gli occhi mi sono alzato e ho salito le scale per entrare in camera tua. Ricordi quella sera vero?». Ho annuito silenziosamente. «Ma… quella stanza non può essere qui perché non l’ho mai vista. A meno che non sia quella che tu tieni sempre chiusa a chiave, vicino al negozio. Ma non avrebbe senso no? Hai detto che è solo un magazzino».

«Infatti, ci sono solo ragnatele». Sì, probabilmente ce n’erano parecchie ormai…

«Quindi non ho davvero idea di cosa possa essere… forse ho sognato ma… era così reale. Tu eri così reale».

«E io cosa dicevo?».

«Mi confortavi, mi stavi vicino. Mi auguravi la buona notte o il buon giorno. Ricordo che mi hai carezzato i capelli una volta, sussurrando che mi sarei svegliato…». Da quanto tempo Atem ricordava tutti quei particolari, quanto gli ci era voluto per trovare la forza di dirmeli? «Era prima che mi riprendessi dal coma vero?».

«Già». Ho annuito ancora, ora capisco cosa provava Ryou: non ce la facevo nemmeno io a mentire più, le bugie erano un macigno orribile, mi tiravano giù, dentro il baratro, il filo si spezzava sotto il loro peso, ma non c’era nient’altro che potessi fare.

Pensavo di provare a sgomberare il laboratorio. Un giorno i flashback di Atem potrebbero farsi più frequenti, magari piùintensi, potrebbe davvero chiedermi di visitare il retro bottega, solo per curiosità, e allora non potrei mostrargli tutto ciòche nasconde. Perché, ragnatele a parte, tutto è ancora come era il giorno in cui Atem si è svegliato. Sono stato così stupido da non averlo mai sistemato. Forse potrei chiedere a Jonouchi di restare con Atem mentre io mi occupo della faccenda, ma ormai non mi fido più a lasciarlo da solo con i miei amici e io e Atem siamo sempre insieme, se dovessi svuotare la stanza da solo o di notte se ne accorgerebbe. Potrei farlo fare a Jonouchi, ma non credo accetterebbe. Quando gli ho parlato della nostra conversazione mi ha detto che secondo lui è arrivato il momento che Atem scopra la verità, qualcosa che io invece non sono ancora pronto a dirgli. E probabilmente non lo sarò mai.

Ci sono i miei computer nel laboratorio, e fogli su fogli di appunti e disegni, tutti gli strumenti di lavoro, i microscopi, i macchinari… cosa verrebbe in mente ad Atem se li vedesse? Sono oggetti ingombranti, non si possono portare via come se niente fosse, non li posso nascondere. Devo sperare che non mi chieda mai di entrare in quella stanza, che dopo un po’ si stanchi dei suoi nuovi ricordi e si convinca che sono solo sogni. Eppure Atem è sempre più malinconico. Lui  _crede_  a quelle immagini, anche se quando glielo chiedo dice che non è vero e che sono solo sciocchezze perché non dubiterebbe mai di me. Stiamo cadendo tutti e due, le bugie ci trascinano in basso, ci schianteremo e io non potrò più proteggerlo.

* * *

_You will return to me._  
_You will._  
_‘Cause if you don’t, then this book is all lies._  
_If you don’t, then my plans would all be ruined._  
_And if you don’t, I just won’t have a future anymore._

27 gennaio 2004, Domino

Me lo aspettavo. Non posso dire che non me lo aspettavo o che era qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato potesse accadere. Sin dal primo giorno, quando Atem è entrato in camera mia, ricordi? Quando ho capito che lui non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo, di chi fosse, del perché esistesse, sapevo che sarebbe potuto succedere. Anzi, era una realtà.  _Doveva_  succedere prima o poi, solo che… speravo ancora di sbagliarmi, che avrei potuto aggiustare tutto, proteggerlo, tenerlo con me… Adesso Ryou pensa che Atem sia diventato il mio animaletto: che io lo tengo in gabbia per proteggerlo dal mondo ma che in realtà l’unica persona da cui dovrei davvero proteggerlo sono io, io e tutte le bugie che continuavo a raccontargli ogni giorno, e Ryou non si è più fatto problemi a dirmelo, mi ha minacciato qualche tempo fa, ha detto che avrebbe raccontato ad Atem ogni cosa se lui glielo avesse chiesto, e sono sicuro che ha detto anche agli altri di fare così, ecco perché non si fanno più sentire: non vogliono correre il rischio di dover prendere una decisone, non vogliono avere niente a che fare con me o con Atem, non più. E adesso sono solo. Sapevo che sarebbe successo.

Ieri sera Atem mi ha parlato di nuovo dei suoi flashback, di come fosse sicuro di riuscire a sentire la mia voce nei suoi ricordi, io che lo chiamavo piano, che chiedevo scusa… Non prestavo mai davvero attenzione ad Atem quando mi raccontava dei suoi flashback, sarebbe stato come assecondarlo e quella era l’ultima cosa che volevo: se gli avessi dato corda avrei potuto incoraggiarlo a ricordare di più, a scavare di più nella sua memoria, e allora non ho idea di cosa potrebbe arrivare a scoprire. Ma anche oggi, dopo mesi che mi racconta di questi episodi, non riesco ancora a spiegarmi come sia possibile per lui ricordare visto che a quel tempo doveva essere spento. Non  _doveva_  funzionare. Non poteva. Ma in fondo, nulla è mai andato come mi aspettavo con mou hitori no boku, ogni volta che credevo di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire mi sorprendeva, tranne quella volta, quando ha deciso di lasciarmi. Sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto, ma fino all’ultimo ho sperato, inutilmente, che ci ripensasse, che si voltasse indietro, anche quando il mantello blu ha cominciato a ondeggiare alle sue spalle mentre varcava la soglia del regno dei morti, anche quando ha smesso di essere mou hitori no boku ed è diventato Atem. Lui non si è girato, eppure io sapevo che in quel momento stava sorridendo, e sorridevo anche io tra le lacrime, perché lui era contento e se lui era felice dovevo esserlo anche io. Non odio mou hitoi no boku per essersene andato così come non odio Atem per non essere mou hitori no boku. Io… amo tutti e due, in modo diverso.

Ieri i ricordi di Atem si sono soffermati sul laboratorio, o meglio, sulla stanza dove era convinto che quei ricordi fossero avvenuti: lui non aveva idea che fosse il laboratorio.  _‘Aveva’_ … questo tempo passato mi fa sorridere amaramente: adesso Atem ce l’ha e come.

Ha descritto il laboratorio come una stanza completamente buia, diceva di non poter aprire gli occhi, quindi sono arrivato alla conclusione che Atem abbia raggiunto il grado di coscienza solo dopo che io li ho ultimati e ricoperti di palpebre, richiudendoli, più o meno una settimana prima di cominciare a lavorare alla sua memoria. E forse è qui che le cose sono andate storte. Atem era _già_  funzionante, già vivo, per questo non ha accettato i ricordi, in quanto completo li ha rigettati come si farebbe con un organo non compatibile: al loro posto aveva già le proprie percezioni, l’unica cosa che gli mancava era un nome, perfino le macchine ne hanno sempre uno, computer, automobili, navette spaziali… e ha deciso di accettare quello che io gli ho imposto: Atem. Tutto il resto per lui non è mai stato vero, non è mai esistito, e adesso lo ha finalmente capito.

Mi ha raccontato di essere sdraiato su una specie di lettino, di sentire in continuazione i miei movimenti, io che lo toccavo, io che parlavo, io che camminavo, uscivo, entravo nella stanza, io che ticchettavo al computer, che imprecavo, che parlavo con Ryou… Ecco perché è così legato a Ryou, come un imprinting. Ryou gli è stato vicino quasi quanto me, apparendo nella sua ‘vita’ più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui si è reso conto di averne una. Non contava che io avessi passato quasi sei anni accanto ad Atem, lui era consapevole solo di quelle ultime settimane, e in quelle settimane c’era stato anche Ryou.

Nulla è mai stato prevedibile con Atem, non lo è stato conoscerlo, non è stato guardarlo andar via, non lo è stato cercare di riportarlo qui, non lo è stato svegliarlo. Non dimenticherò mai il panico che ho provato il giorno in cui ho visto le mie speranze demolirsi e ammucchiarsi per terra come macerie: lui non aveva aperto gli occhi, io avevo fallito. E poi, neanche un paio di ore dopo, eccolo lì salire in camera mia, parlare con me, dirmi che si chiamava Atem ma non che era Atem. Era prevedibile che avrebbe scoperto _perché_  non era Atem prima o poi, ma ho fatto di tutto per impedirlo. E adesso, quando stringo la mano intorno al collo e l’unica cosa che sento attaccata alla catenina è la chiave di questo diario, so di aver fallito un’altra volta. L’altra chiave non c’è più.

Non mi ha mai chiesto a che servissero le chiavi che ho al collo, non so se mi abbia spiato per scoprirlo o se lo abbia semplicemente intuito. Mi chiedo da quanto tempo dubitasse di me senza dirmi niente per non ferirmi, o forse semplicemente per impedire che lo ostacolassi: se io non sapevo non potevo nascondergli più di quello che già gli nascondevo, no? Mi auguro che non abbia letto questo diario, anche se ormai il danno è fatto e non penso che cambierebbe le cose. A ogni modo, quando l’ho tirato fuori era esattamente al suo posto, perfettamente in ordine e senza alcun segno di essere stato toccato da giorni, esattamente come lo avevo lasciato io. E poi, la sua chiave è ancora intorno al mio collo, perché avrebbe dovuto rimettere a posto quella del diario ma non quella del laboratorio? In fondo lui non aveva idea che il mio diario esistesse, nel caso del laboratorio invece poteva andare a colpo sicuro: c’era una sola porta costantemente chiusa a chiave in casa. Deve aver capito quale delle due fosse la chiave giusta e da lì è stato facile introdursi nella stanza.

Non l’ho sentito stanotte mentre mi sfilava la chiave, non l’ho sentito aprire la porta o scendere le scale, so solo che questa mattina mi sono svegliato alla solita ora, ho tastato il materasso sotto di me e lui non c’era. Un rapido giro per la casa ha confermato i miei sospetti: Atem se ne era andato. La porta del laboratorio era socchiusa.

La luce filtrava debolmente dentro quella stanza in cui avevo passato così tante ore convinto di essere da solo, di essere con qualcuno che non poteva avere alcuna consapevolezza dell’ambiente che lo circondava e adesso avevo la certezza di essermi sbagliato. Perché sarebbe entrato lì se non perché sperava di trovare delle risposte? Perché continuare a farmi tutte quelle domande se non perché aveva decine di dubbi e ricordi annebbiati?

Ho spinto la porta in avanti, quel tanto che bastasse affinché potessi entrare. C’era odore di chiuso, sentivo i ciuffi di polvere attutire il suono dei miei piedi man mano che mi inoltravo dentro, probabilmente i miei calzini avevano già assunto un colorito bruno. Non era tutto come lo avevo lasciato. I cassetti giacevano aperti, prolungandosi dalla scrivania come le mani di chi chiede la resa, fogli e carte erano ammassati disordinatamente sui tavoli; chissà quante volte erano stati toccati e letti e rimirati e odiati e poi letti e letti di nuovo, mentre lui scuoteva la testa disgustato, o incredulo. O colmo di odio.

I computer sembravano immacolati: la polvere sullo schermo era intatta, fino all’ultimo granello, nessuna impronta sulla tastiera o sull’unità centrale. Forse Atem ne era rivoltato, forse le macchine sembravano guardarlo con crudele ironia. In fondo qual era la differenza fra i due?

Mi sono precipitato in strada, pregando di essere ancora in tempo per trovare Atem, che lui non fosse andato troppo lontano e che non mi fossi svegliato troppo tardi per fermarlo. Ho preso la macchina: se ero più veloce di lui magari avrei potuto farcela ma poi mi sono accorto di quanto fosse stupido. Era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio e Atem poteva essere letteralmente ovunque e se avessi continuato a guidare come un folle in quel modo, lasciandomi trasportare solo dall’ansia e dal panico, non lo avrei mai ritrovato.

Mi sono fermato a pensare: cosa avrei fatto nei panni di Atem? Cosa avrebbe fatto mou hitori no boku? Era solo, la vita che viveva da mesi si era improvvisamente rivelata un mucchio di bugie appartenenti a qualche realtà fantascientifica e Atem non aveva più nessuno dove andare, di cui fidarsi. Probabilmente, deve aver girato per la città per un po’, provato a processare l’informazione, ad accettare… accettare che non era una persona. Dio… come si fa ad accettare di essere una macchina?

Atem era solo, aveva ancora bisogno di risposte e aveva ancora bisogno di parlare e cercare conforto in qualcuno, avrebbe cercato una persona che potesse fornirgliele, era la cosa più logica: sarebbe andato da Ryou. Ho esitato un attimo prima di girare il volante e prendere la strada per casa sua. Tamburellando nervosamente le dita sul volante mi sono chiesto se avessi il diritto di presentarmi da loro adesso: se Atem era scappato e non aveva voluto chiedere spiegazioni a me, allora forse non voleva vedermi, magari non voleva vedermi mai più, era furioso con me, io lo avevo tradito in fondo, e poi… lo avevo creato  _io_ , era tutta colpa mia, mia e di nessun altro, ero come suo padre eppure dicevo di amarlo, lui, che era una macchina. Magari era disgustato da me, non si sarebbe fidato di nessuna cosa gli avessi detto…

Ho artigliato il volante con esasperazione e ho deciso che avrei pensato a queste cose dopo, quando sarei stato di nuovo a casa, adesso l’unica cosa che volevo era ritrovare Atem, sapere che stava bene, capire l’entità del danno, capire se c’era ancora speranza, se potevo ancora riportarlo a casa. E poi… dovevo chiedergli scusa.

Avevo salito i gradini fino alla porta di Ryou con agilità, quasi correndo, eppure una volta di fronte all’uscio mi sono paralizzato con la mano a mezz’aria fra il campanello e me: Ryou non mi avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia vero? Ero suo amico, ero preoccupato per Atem, avevo il diritto di vederlo, avevo il diritto a un’altra possibilità. E se fosse stato Atem ad aprire invece? Lui mi avrebbe richiuso la porta in faccia? Che gli avrei detto? Non avevo un discorso, non mi ero preparato niente eppure ero lì davanti pronto a implorare perché mi facessero entrare. E se Atem non fosse stato lì da Ryou? Se mi fossi sbagliato… il panico stava per impossessarsi di nuovo di me così ho suonato il campanello, il suo tintinnio metallico mi ha distratto dai miei pensieri. Concentrandomi sulle note squillanti potevo evitare di pensare, concentrandomi sui passi che sentivo avvicinarsi dall’altro lato della porta potevo fingere che fosse tutto a posto. Di chi erano quei passi? Di Ryou o di Atem? Di chi volevo che fossero?

La porta si è aperta con un cigolio sinistro, quasi un lamento, e il volto di Ryou ha fatto capolino, impassibile, da dietro la porta. Ha letto la domanda nei miei occhi e ha annuito lentamente.

«È qui» ha mormorato. Ma ha alzato una mano per fermarmi proprio mentre stavo per precipitarmi in casa.

«Ryou-».

«Non  _vuole_  parlarti, Yugi».

«Ma io-».

«Non dovrei parlarti neanche io, gli ho promesso di non aiutarti a trovarlo». Ryou ha tirato un sospiro appoggiandosi le mani ai fianchi «Ma immaginavo che il mio aiuto non ti sarebbe servito». Mi sono carezzato il braccio con la mano. Se Atem era lì in casa magari poteva sentire le nostre voci, potevo fargli capire che ero preoccupato, che per me lui era una persona a tutti gli effetti, forse potevo ancora convincerlo a tornare a casa.

«Da quanto tempo è qui?».

«È arrivato stanotte» Ryou evitava il mio sguardo, la conversazione lo metteva a disagio. «Lui…» un lampo di malinconia gli ha attraversato il volto, gli occhi erano appesantiti dalle occhiaie: appariva molto più vecchio della sua età. Mi chiedevo in quale parte la responsabilità fosse di Bakura e in quale mia. Ryou ne aveva viste così tante. Troppe forse. Come me. Ha scosso il capo rimangiandosi le parole che aveva intenzione di dirmi, un’altra promessa fatta ad Atem? «Perché sei qui?».

«Perché sono qui? Perché  _lui_  è qui. Perché è colpa mia, perché voglio parlargli, voglio riportarlo indietro!»

«Non credo sia più possibile per nessuno tornare indietro, adesso si va solo avanti, lo sapevi».

«Che vuoi dire…».

«Lui non vuole vederti Yugi, è stato molto chiaro su questo. Va’ via».

«Non me ne vado finché non gli avrò parlato, ho il diritto di vederlo! Ero preoccupato a morte: quando mi sono svegliato lui non c’era più! Poteva essergli successa qualunque cosa! Come sta? Dimmi che sta bene». Ryou ha emesso una debole risata.

«Tu come staresti al posto suo?».

«Non…».

«Sta bene, fisicamente è a posto… tu stesso mi avevi parlato di quanto fosse resistente qualche tempo fa». Non mi è sfuggito il fatto che l’unico momento in cui Ryou era parso sussurrare le parole, soppesandole, fosse proprio adesso. Atem stava sicuramente ascoltando la nostra conversazione e Ryou stava evitando di ferirlo ricordandogli che era una macchina. «Ma non vuole parlare con te, te l’ho già detto».

«Ma devo vederlo Ryou, lui è il mio-».

«La tua creatura?».

«Smettila! Mi preoccupo per lui! Lo amo, non voglio che soffra!».

«Se non avessi voluto che soffrisse avresti dovuto darmi retta, avresti dovuto dare retta a tutti noi quando ti dicevamo che questa era una pessima idea e che avrebbe finito per distruggere tutti e due!».

«Non siamo distrutti, possiamo ancora-».

«No, Yugi, non potete».

Il tono di Ryou era lapidario e anche se normalmente avrei obiettato a una risposta del genere, ho sentito la forza di replicare abbandonare completamente le mie ossa.

«Perché…» ho chiesto debolmente «Lui non, dimmi che…» sentivo la sensazione di umido accumularsi agli angoli dei miei occhi, una volta tanto _desideravo_  piangere, desideravo versare tutte le lacrime accumulate negli ultimi mesi, sentirmi libero come quel primo giorno, accanto ad Atem, quando ho pianto stringendolo a me.

«Mi ha chiesto… vuole che lo aiuti a morire. Dice che parlerà con te solo per scoprire come fare. Ieri notte dice di aver provato ma…» Ryou si è passato una mano tra i capelli.

«Provato a fare cosa?» ho sussurrato, la voce ancora miracolosamente ferma.

«Si è riempito le tasche di sassi, si è gettato in acqua al molo. Dio…» Ryou sospirava «Era ancora bagnato quando è arrivato qui, non ha funzionato». Scuotevo la testa mentre un insano senso di orgoglio mi riscaldava il cuore per un secondo: lo avevo costruito troppo bene.

«Io non lo aiuterò a morire».

«E lui non parlerà con te» Ryou mi rimise davanti i fatti, in tutta la loro cruda semplicità. Ci siamo fissati per un secondo: Ryou non poteva cedere, aveva già scelto il suo schieramento mesi fa, era un uomo di parola.

«Voglio parlare con lui».

«Ha chiesto a me di ucciderlo».

«Ma tu non avrai-» adesso il mio tono si era fatto minaccioso, non poteva… Ryou poteva tradirmi, poteva aver raccontato ad Atem tutto quello che ancora non sapeva, poteva dirgli che faceva bene a odiarmi ma non poteva, non  _poteva_  ucciderlo. Non avrebbe osato.

«Non saprei come fare» quindi lo farebbe, se solo lo sapesse lo farebbe, ucciderebbe il mio Atem.

«Voglio parlare con lui, Ryou» era una supplica, l’ultima mano di una partita che era durata troppo a lungo. Avrei dovuto accettare la sconfitta sei anni fa. «Digli quello che vuole sentirsi dire, ma io devo parlargli. Non mi importa quello che succederà dopo…»

«Ok» ha annuito con un sospiro lentissimo, stringendomi la spalla in segno di saluto. «Gli parlerò adesso, verrà lui da te».

«Ok».

«Ok».

Era un silenzio strano, c’erano tante cose da dire ancora: cosa aveva scoperto Atem di preciso? Perché voleva morire? Cosa c’entrava Ryou? Cosa potevo fare per fargli cambiare idea? Cosa avrei fatto se Atem fosse morto? Ma nessuno di noi ha detto niente, siamo rimasti lì, sul pianerottolo, per un minuto buono, finchè, quasi in sincronia, non ci siamo girati: io per dirigermi giù per le scale e Ryou per chiudere la porta. Avevo il piede sul secondo gradino quando ho pensato di tornare indietro e attaccarmi al campanello un’altra volta: magari stavolta sarebbe stato Atem ad aprire, oppure avrei potuto attaccarmi alla porta con l’orecchio, chissà cosa si stavano dicendo lui e Ryou adesso… Ho messo il piede sul terzo gradino, poi sul quarto. Chissà se Atem aveva ripreso in mano le bamboline dell’RPG ora che era di nuovo in casa di Ryou. Chissà se adesso gli parlavano in modo diverso, se si sentiva… uno di loro.

* * *

18 febbraio 2004, Domino

Caro diario,

Eravamo al nostro quarto incontro. Ironicamente, ho fatto di tutto perché si verificassero quanto più possibile di rado: Atem è impaziente di andarsene, tutto ciò che posso fare è fornirgli il minimo indispensabile di informazioni ogni volta che ci vediamo e poi posticipare il prossimo incontro di giorni, fino a sfiorare il limite del sospetto. E infatti  _si sta_  insospettendo. Ma ormai non si preoccupa più neanche di nasconderlo, ha perso qualunque interesse nel mondo, si è totalmente lasciato andare, non gli importa più di niente. Di me…

La prima volta siamo rimasti in silenzio quasi tutto il tempo, a guardarci negli occhi a tratti perché mentre io mi rifiutavo di staccargli gli occhi di dosso, lui non voleva far vedere quanto in realtà fosse interessato a me, al fatto che ero lì e che nonostante tutto non riusciva a odiarmi o a provare nei miei confronti la quantità di indifferenza che desiderava. Così i suoi occhi si posavano su di me per un istante, poi fuggivano via di nuovo, attratti dalle forme dei piatti impilati sulla credenza, oggetti che aveva visto e studiato tutti i giorni per mesi, che adesso gli sembravano solo gli addobbi vuoti di quella che più che una casa era ormai quasi una prigione. E io il suo carceriere.

Ci siamo solo salutati, un ciao da parte mia, un cenno del capo da parte sua, poi niente. Lui aspettava che io cominciassi a parlare, che mi giustificassi, che gli spiegassi come poteva mettere la parola fine a tutto questo per poi ringraziare con finto riconoscimento, uscire dalla porta e non fare mai più ritorno. Invece io non ho aperto bocca: non sarei stato io ad affrontare l’argomento, Atem era tutto ciò che avevo ormai e non avrei accettato che se ne andasse, non senza lottare. Ammesso che ci fosse ancora qualcosa per cui lottare…

«Perché?» lo aveva pronunciato così piano, con così tanto dubbio che non riuscivo a capire se si trattasse di un’affermazione o di una domanda. Quella parola era intrisa di pensieri, di riflessioni alle quali non era riuscito a trovare una risposta. Non ho detto niente, ho sospirato e mi sono chinato in avanti, i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia e la testa appoggiata sulle mani. Poi… le mie labbra si sono piegate all’insù, gli occhi persi nei ricordi.

«Avevate lo stesso sorriso».

Atem si è girato verso di me, uno sguardo indecifrabile negli occhi: era sorpreso, infastidito, colto alla sprovvista, ferito… chissà cosa provava nei confronti di mou hitori no boku, chissà se avrebbe mai voluto somigliare a lui, se per lui le mie parole sembravano un insulto. Avevano lo stesso sorriso. Ho alzato lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Atem. Ma non hanno mai avuto gli stessi occhi, e la realizzazione si è riversata su di me come una doccia calda, una verità che in fondo non faceva così male perché a piccole dosi l’avevo già assaporata, ogni giorno, un boccone alla volta. Atem aveva occhi rossi. Mou hitori no boku aveva occhi vivi. Non sarebbero mai stati uguali.

«Scusa». Quel giorno mi sono scusato con lui, gli ho chiesto perdono e lui mi ha chiesto per che cosa. Sono rimasto in silenzio perché a dire il vero ero ancora tropo egoista per essere sinceramente pentito di quello che avevo fatto, forse lo sono ancora adesso. Non chiedo scusa per quello che ho fatto a me stesso, posso sentirmi in colpa per aver rovinato la vita dei miei amici, per aver messo Atem in una situazione del genere, per avergli mentito, ma non per averlo… per averlo creato. Sono ancora felice di aver potuto passare del tempo con lui, anche… se quel tempo èfinito. Scusami per averti mentito, avevi il diritto di sapere la verità, di decidere se volevi continuare a vivere al mio fianco o addormentarti di nuovo. La realtà è che era così che dovevano andare le cose ma ho avuto troppa paura per farcela: tu hai aperto gli occhi, non sapevi chi eri, eri uguale a lui, e io  _amavo_  lui, lo amavo sul serio. Mi dispiace. E Atem mi ha guardato negli occhi, ancora vuoti come quelli di una bambola.

«Hai mai amato  _me_?».

Amavo il riflesso di mou hitori no boku in Atem, amavo il fatto di poterlo guardare per ore giocando a trovare le differenze fra lui e l’altro me, amavo i suoi capelli, amavo il fatto che lui c’era sempre, che dipendeva da me, che non mi avrebbe lasciato…

«E tu?» ho risposto.

«Che scelta avevo…».

Ho risposto a tutte le sue domande quel giorno, abbiamo passato il pomeriggio seduti sul divano del salotto mentre io mi sentivo come uno studente la mattina dell’interrogazione: la domanda facile non arrivava mai, la maestra era spietata, le risposte non andavano mai bene e quelle a trabocchetto erano sempre dietro l’angolo. Per Atem non era mai sufficiente. Voleva sapere di più, ma allo stesso tempo si rifiutava di essere ancora dipendente da me. Eppure c’erano cose che neppure a Ryou poteva chiedere e, anche se odiava ammetterlo, io ero ancora importante per lui. Non gli ho chiesto nulla su Ryou, non mi sembrava giusto togliergli anche quel briciolo di privacy che si era ricavato. Ma Atem mi mancava, così gliel’ho detto. Ha sorriso, distrattamente, poi si è alzato dal divano e si èavviato alla porta.

Ci siamo visti altre due volte e poi la quarta, ieri. Già dalla seconda volta abbiamo cominciato ad affrontare la sua richiesta, e Atem era risoluto: non sono mai riuscito a smuoverlo di un millimetro, mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Lui era finto, diceva, mentre io avrei voluto urlargli in faccia che era reale, lo era per me. Lui non sarebbe mai dovuto esistere, lui non aveva uno scopo, non aveva nessuno, solo me. E io gli avevo mentito. Di me non si fidava. Non si sarebbe fidato più. C’era dell’altro sotto quelle scuse, ne ero certo, ma Atem non me l’ha rivelato. Mi ha chiesto perché lo avevo creato, gli ho risposto perché ero solo. Ha riso. Lui è una macchina, un automa, quando io invecchierò, lui sarà sempre uguale, quando io morirò lui sarà ancora lì, per anni, secoli, potenzialmente per sempre. A lui non pensavo? Era lui che sarebbe rimasto solo.

E dopo il terzo incontro ho capito che non c’era più alcuna speranza, quando si è rifiutato di parlare di nuovo di mou hitori no boku, quando la sola menzione dell’altro me era sufficiente per fargli saettare gli occhi e trafiggermi con lo sguardo. Si rifiutava di essere la brutta copia di qualcuno: non aveva un’identità, non poteva sopportarlo. Mi sono scusato ancora, ma stavolta Atem non ha ascoltato le mie scuse. Mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo a farla finita. Ha detto che Ryou aveva accennato a un programma di spegnimento. Mi ha detto di cominciare a lavorarci su, mi avrebbe aiutato lui se necessario, ma doveva andarsene, non ce la faceva più. Tanto, ha detto ridacchiando amaramente, non andrà a finire all’inferno per via di un suicidio, le macchine non hanno un’anima.

Oggi, quando ho aperto la porta ad Atem, mi sono sentito stanco. Sono passati quasi sei anni da quel giorno di giugno, otto da quel giorno d’inverno, sedici da quel quattro giugno in cui a otto anni ho stretto tra le mani per la prima volta il cofanetto contenente il puzzle. Era freddo tra le mie dita, i pezzi erano grandi per le mani di un bambino, raramente si incastravano fra loro, eppure ogni volta che lo facevano correvo da mia madre per mostrarle i miei progressi. Assemblare tre pezzi in un anno era una soddisfazione incredibile per me. Lo è stata anche incastrare l’ultimo, umido pezzo dentro la piramide, lo è stato entrarvi dentro, abitarla insieme al suo spirito. Quei giorni sorridevo, ridevo, ridevamo tutti quanti, rideva mou hitori no boku. Amavo la sua risata. La amo ancora. Forse perché non era qualcosa che sentivo spesso, non era qualcosa che faceva davanti a chiunque, mi sentivo speciale quando riuscivo a farlo ridere: quel suono era solo per me, il mio premio.

Avevo vissuto la mia avventura, avevo provato a prolungarla, a evitare la parola fine, ma stava arrivando, forse era già arrivata e io ho fatto finta di non vederla. Non avevo più niente da fare. Non c’era più niente da dire, basta. Ero stanco.

Atem si è seduto sul divano come le altre volte, gli ho detto di aspettare un attimo, sono ritornato con un mucchio di appunti che ho lasciato sparsi sul tavolino. Il programma di spegnimento, gli ho spiegato. Mi sono sforzato di mantenere una voce ferma, ma la sentivo sul punto di incrinarsi a ogni momento. Lo stavo lasciando andare, era finita. Eravamo tutti stanchi.

Atem annuiva di tanto in tanto, gli ho detto che avrei avuto bisogno di un po’ di tempo per portare a termine il programma, forse una settimana, forse di più, poi avrebbe potuto avviarlo. Non ho detto  _avremmo_. Atem non ci ha fatto caso. Sono stanco, ma non lo aiuterò a morire. Merito quello che sta succedendo, mi sono fatto prendere dal fumo dei miei sogni, ho scavalcato il limite di ciò che era permesso, è giusto che paghi. L’unica cosa che posso fare per Atem adesso è lasciarlo libero. Io sono l’ancora che lo tiene saldo a questa terra, la persona che lo ha costretto a venirci in primo luogo: si sentirebbe sempre in dovere nei miei confronti, non riuscirebbe mai a staccarsi del tutto. Ma Atem può essere autonomo. Merita questa possibilità, l’ultima. Invece per me sono finite. Non ha più senso prolungare gli incontri o vederci ancora, non abbiamo più niente da dirci: ho perso.

«E poi… devo solo accendere il programma e poi… morirò?» non riusciva a dire: mi spegnerò, non riusciva a pensare a se stesso come a un robot. Atem era umano, più umano di quanto lui stesso si fosse convinto di essere, e io credo che sia solo la mia presenza a impedirgli di capirlo, quando me ne sarò andato potrà finalmente vivere la sua vita.

«Il programma partirà dal computer, devi essere collegato al cpu perché funzioni, c’è un cavo nel mio laboratorio, quello che ho usato l’altra volta…». Ha annuito, si fingeva impassibile.

«Quanto ci vorrà?».

«Non più di un paio d’ore… dì a Ryou di venirti a prendere dopo, altrimenti il laboratorio resterà così come lo hai lasciato anche per anni».

«Perché, non ci penserai tu a sistemare?».

«Ah sì, è vero…». No, non ci sarei stato io a sistemare. Non volevo avere niente a che fare con la sua morte. Era un passo che avrebbe fatto da solo.

«Yugi…».

«Hm?» anche lui era stanco, glielo leggevo dal modo in cui le palpebre nascondevano pesantemente metà delle sue iridi.

«Mi dispiace che debba finire così… ma non  _posso_  restare».

«Tu puoi restare» ho sospirato sorridendo appena «Ma hai deciso che non vuoi».

«Non…»

«No, ti ho promesso che avrei smesso di cercare di farti cambiare idea. Ma voglio che tu sappia… insomma, non _devi_. Non è qualcosa che il mondo si aspetta che tu faccia. Tutti meritiamo di vivere, Atem».

«Ma io non  _vivo»_.

«Cosa vuol dire per te vivere? Respirare, uscire fuori strillando dall’utero di una donna? Vedere i tuoi capelli diventare bianchi e poi cadere uno a uno? Vedere i tuoi amici, la persona che ami, chiudere gli occhi per sempre e abbandonarti? Pff» l’angolo al lato della mia bocca si sollevava appena mentre mi passavo le mani tra i capelli.

«Yugi,».

«È qualcosa che a te sarà risparmiato, Atem, potrai decidere di farla finita quando vorrai, il programma sarà sempre pronto, ti chiedo solo di non prendere decisioni affrettate» gli ho poggiato una mano sul petto, non si è ritratto al contatto, non si è scansato ripugnato dal semplice fatto che io fossi vicino a lui, come era successo la prima volta.C’era il suo cuore artificiale lì, il rumore di battiti registrati sulla mia stessa frequenza, vibrazioni che non avrebbero mai pompato sangue in nessuna arteria.

«Non c’è niente che batta lì…» ha sussurrato.

«No,»  _No, hai ragione_  «Ma questo non fa di te una non-persona, Atem, tu mi ami? Puoi provare emozioni? Ti ho visto ridere, digrignare i denti, dormire, ricordare, sospirare…».

«Solo perché sono programmato per farlo…».

«E io no? Si chiama DNA Atem, decide tutto quello che mi sarà permesso di fare». Ha sospirato pesantemente, si èscostato una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

«Sono stanco, Yugi. Ti prego…».

«Ok» gli occhi mi si riempivano di lacrime mentre cercavo di articolare quelle poche sillabe, ma non piangevo per quel che avevo perso. Lo avevo lasciato andare molto tempo fa: insieme a mou hitori no boku era morta anche una parte di me, era stato sciocco cercare di fingere che fosse ancora in vita. Volevo piangere perché Atem meritava una seconda possibilità, un futuro lontano da me, e invece non lo voleva, credeva di essere lui il responsabile, voleva morire per mettere a posto le cose quando invece l’unica persona che avrebbe dovuto pagare ero  _io_. E il modo in cui mi si chiedeva di pagare era l’unico che non volevo assolutamente affrontare: non potevo lasciar andare anche lui. Qualunque altro modo, ma non quello.

«Posso…?».

Era un sussurro rotto, sapevo che Atem lo aveva sentito solo perché l’ho visto girarsi appena verso di me, una domanda stampata nei suoi occhi. L’ho stretto a me, l’ho abbracciato come quella prima notte, quando ancora era ignaro come un bambino e non aveva idea di come sarebbero finite le cose. L’ho abbracciato perché mi ricordava mou hitori no boku, un addio inevitabile e la consapevolezza che a volte un lieto fine non esiste. L’ho abbracciato perché gli volevo bene, anche a lui, e io avevo bisogno di aggrapparmi di nuovo a qualcosa perché ero stanco di essere forte, tanto stanco, e prima di essere forte per un’ultima volta volevo concedermi il lusso di essere debole e spezzarmi.

Ho cominciato a piangere, in silenzio per paura di una sua reazione. Mi ha accarezzato la testa. Sembrava il tocco del nonno. Era rassegnazione, pazienza. Mi ha allontanato dopo un paio di minuti, asciugandomi le lacrime con il dito prima che potessi scusarmi. Si è avvicinato al mio viso, indugiando un attimo mentre fissava le mie iridi annebbiate dalle lacrime e dai capelli che mi si erano appiccicati al volto. Ho sperato, ho sperato stupidamente un’ultima volta in quell’istante, solo per quell’istante, che l’incantesimo non si spezzasse, che lui non cambiasse idea. La sua mano si è poggiata sulla mia guancia, carezzandola impercettibilmente.

«Non posso farlo…» ha mormorato con un filo di voce «Non sarebbe giusto…».

«Ok» ho ingoiato un singhiozzo. Era giusto così, dovevo accettarlo. «Ti chiamo quando il programma sarà pronto».

«Ok» sussurrava anche lui. Forse le parole avrebbero fatto meno male se le avessimo continuato a pronunciarle a bassa voce. Era una forma di censura, di protezione. «Ci vediamo fra qualche giorno allora…» ha poggiato la fronte sulla mia, un secondo, poi si è alzato e dandomi le spalle si è avviato verso la porta, uscendo di casa. Non si è mai voltato indietro. Le lacrime scendevano lentamente dalle mie guance, rigandomi il collo, hanno continuato per ore. Ma io ero silenzioso. Non c’era più niente da dire.

All’inizio ho pensato di andarmene. Partire.

Ho dei parenti lontano, i miei genitori vivono in America ormai e conosco gli Ishtar che invece sono in Egitto, sarebbe facile andare a chiedere ospitalità a loro, ci separerebbero migliaia di chilometri: Atem non dovrebbe piùpreoccuparsi della mia influenza. Sparirei dalla sua vita, definitivamente. Ma so che non sarebbe abbastanza.

Per lui resterei sempre uno spettro, qualcosa che potrebbe fare ritorno da un momento all’altro e anche se io non lo farei, come potrebbe lui fidarsi di me dopo tutto quello che gli ho fatto? Non gli ho raccontato che bugie, nessuno mi crederebbe. E poi il suo orgoglio non potrebbe accettarlo: lo farei di nuovo per proteggerlo, si sentirebbe ancora in gabbia. E in quanto a me… non so se avrei la forza di andarmene. Non perché partire richiederebbe coraggio ma perché… non voglio, non vale la pena partire e cercare di ricominciare un’altra volta, non ho la forza di farlo. Non voglio ricostruirmi una vita: ci ho già provato una volta e non ha funzionato, ed era l’unico modo in cui avevo intenzione di provarci.

Spero mi perdoneranno. Mamma, papà, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou… Atem. Se deciderà di restare.

Ho provato ad andare avanti, sul serio,  _ho provato_ , e mi sono accorto di non farcela, l’unico modo era tornare indietro, riportando da me la persona che mi aveva abbandonato. Ora so che era sbagliato, lo sapevo da tempo, perché non si può vivere di ricordi. Ma io non ne sono capace…

Vorrei potergli lasciare qualcosa, un regalo, un simbolo, delle belle parole… ma mou hitori no boku era quello bravo a intavolare discorsi, io non sono in grado, parlare in pubblico mi spaventa, avere l’attenzione di tutti su di me non mi piace e non saprei che cosa dire. Le parole non basterebbero oppure sarebbero troppo. Vorrei solo che i ragazzi non odiassero mou hitori no boku, che dessero ad Atem una possibilità quando io non potrò più dirgli come devono comportarsi con lui. Cosa vuol dire essere umano? Cosa definisce l’umanità? Compassione, empatia, coraggio, perseveranza, generosità, amicizia… nulla di tutto questo gli manca, Atem ha tutte queste qualità e deve coltivarle, esattamente come tutti gli altri. Atem è una persona, senza di me lo diventerà, potrà essere quello che vuole, anche cessare di essere se lo desidera: non gli ho mentito quando ho detto che avrei preparato il programma. Magari potrei fare come in quei film super drammatici, scrivere una lunga lettera piena di sentimento e appoggiarla sul tavolo del laboratorio per i posteri. Peccato che non abbia ancora idea di cosa scrivere, ma forse mi verrà in mente qualcosa, forse riuscirei a far cambiare idea ad Atem… E almeno avrei la possibilità di salutare tutti quanti.

* * *

Domino, 29 febbraio 2004

Atem rimise in tasca il cellulare non appena letto il messaggio.

Anche il cellulare era un regalo di Yugi. Ogni cosa che possedeva lo era. Persino se stesso. Ne era grato, certo, ma non fino al punto da cambiare idea.

Lo schermo del telefonino si spense da solo dopo qualche secondo, la luce elettronica smise di filtrare attraverso la tasca della felpa grigia e Atem ingoiò un sospiro. Era passata una settimana da quando Yugi gli aveva detto che avrebbe ultimato il programma per quella domenica e da quel giorno, Atem non lo aveva più sentito. Sapeva di non aver bisogno di rassicurazioni perché anche se gli aveva mentito tutto questo tempo, questa volta Yugi sarebbe stato sincero. Ryou, Anzu, tutte le poche persone con le quali avesse parlato non avevano fatto altro che ripetere che Yugi era la persona più onesta che conoscevano. Peccato avesse deciso di mostrare ad Atem un’altra parte del suo carattere. In buona fede, certo. Sapeva che era stato tutto in buona fede. Lui non odiava Yugi. Non più.

Gli avrebbe fatto piacere rivederlo un’ultima volta, accomiatarsi… in fondo avevano passato dei bei momenti, anche se Atem non provava mai nulla di più forte che la mera tentazione di sorridere quando si soffermava sulle volte in cui aveva stretto Yugi a sé, convinto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Non c’erano farfalle nello stomaco, non c’era calore che gli pizzicasse le dita. E non sapeva se era per via di quello che non avrebbe mai provato per Yugi, o perché erano cose che semplicemente non era stato programmato per provare.

Programmato… Non l’avrebbe mai saputo, preferiva concedersi il beneficio del dubbio e andarsene con la convinzione di preservare ancora un briciolo di umanità, anche se Yugi aveva insistito nel ripetergli che ne possedeva ben più di quella che dava a vedere.

« _Vieni in laboratorio il 29. Se hai davvero deciso, porta Ryou con te. Ti voglio bene»._

Ripensò per l’ennesima volta all’sms di Yugi. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché gli chiedesse di portare anche Ryou. Forse servivano due persone per occuparsi di Atem una volta spento, e Yugi da solo non bastava, anche se era strano visto che la prima volta il ragazzo era stato da solo… Forse sarebbe stato semplicemente troppo scosso per occuparsene, forse aveva bisogno dell’appoggio di un amico. Anche non comprendendola completamente, Atem era cosciente del peso che questa seconda separazione avrebbe avuto per Yugi, e almeno per questa sua richiesta, lo giustificava.

In fondo erano poche le cose che Atem comprendeva, o che riusciva a provare, e fra queste non c’era il rimorso. Non si sentiva egoista nel desiderare la morte. Avrebbe messo le cose a posto, sarebbe stato il suo modo di chiedere scusa e di evitare di soffrire in futuro, di scoprire cosa volesse dire non essere vivo mentre le persone attorno a lui cadevano una a una col passare degli anni. Proprio come aveva detto Yugi: le persone si indeboliscono, scompaiono a poco a poco, invece lui sarebbe stato risparmiato, ma Atem non lo voleva. A lui non sembrava una maledizione invecchiare, era una possibilità che avrebbe accolto con serenità.

_Ti voglio bene._

E poi… quelle parole. Perché aveva sentito il bisogno di scriverle, dopo tutto quello che si erano detti? Yugi sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, così come sapeva che Atem non avrebbe risposto al suo messaggio. Era stato Ryou a farlo infatti, aveva chiamato per chiedere davvero conferma: in sette giorni il programma sarebbe stato pronto.

Atem non aveva idea di come Yugi facesse a essere così preciso con la data, ma preferì continuare a ignorarlo: anche se si fosse trattato solo di stime, gli avrebbe concesso due o tre giorni in più se necessari, non avrebbero cambiato le cose.

Quello che era strano era invece l’aver lasciato interamente ad Atem il compito di chiedere a Ryou di venire: quando Atem aveva chiesto al suo nuovo inquilino se Yugi gli avesse domandato di fare qualcosa, il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi aveva scosso il capo con aria confusa. Era evidente che non sapesse nulla, ignorava che la sua presenza era stata richiesta durante la procedura: Yugi non lo aveva coinvolto ulteriormente, lasciando ad Atem tutte le responsabilità del caso. Poteva tirarsi indietro o accettare, ma per farlo avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di qualcuno. Era un handicap studiato apposta per ostacolarlo? Forse sì. Neanche Atem ne era del tutto sicuro. Se fosse stato abbastanza convinto delle proprie emozioni, se si fosse fidato abbastanza di loro, sarebbe stato pronto a giurare di aver un presentimento. Ma non si fidava di quello che gli dettava il suo cervello di titanio, così lo ignorò.

Il corridoio per l’ingresso passava di fronte alla camera da letto di Ryou, ora in università. Neolaureato. Chissà dove lo avrebbe portato il futuro. Magari in Egitto, l’oggetto della sua tesi… Ad Atem non sarebbe dispiaciuto visitare l’Egitto, gliene avevano parlato così tante volte… Era una delle pochissime cose delle quali avesse memoria, anche se quei ricordi non erano i suoi, e si chiedeva come sarebbe stato vedere le piramidi, vedere i luoghi che avevano segnato la vita della persona che prima di lui aveva portato il suo nome, vedere quello che Yugi non era riuscito a dimenticare.

Non avrebbe mai avuto occasione di ripensarci, sorrise debolmente, non esisteva alcun aldilà per lui, alcun posto in cui tornare, c’era solo il nulla, il vuoto, il nero. Le sue esperienze non contavano. Atem era stato creato per cancellare il passato, era condannato a un eterno presente e non esisteva nulla che potesse fare per cambiare quella realtà. Salvo non accettarla. Salvo distruggersi.

Il sole brillava con insolito vigore per la stagione invernale, un mattino così particolare, come la sua data, e i raggi bianchi scintillavano sul vetro del piccolo mobile accanto al letto di Ryou, fratturandosi in minuscole gocce di arcobaleno. Dietro, al di là della superficie trasparente, giacevano ancora le statuine del vecchio RPG, sul cui conto Atem non aveva mai osato fare domande. La figurina del piccolo incantatore somigliava fin troppo a Yugi, ma questa volta le sensazioni che Atem provò guardandola furono ben diverse da quelle che gli avevano attraversato la mente mesi prima, quando l’aveva presa in mano per la prima e unica volta. Quel giorno stava cercando di ingannare il tempo perché la sua mente era affollata da così tante domande che non era in grado di intavolare una conversazione coerente come gli altri, quel giorno si sentiva un bambino spaurito, abbandonato all’asilo per la prima volta, il bambino che, quando sua madre si ferma a parlare di cose da grandi con le amiche, tira fuori di tasca il giocattolo che si era portato da casa e aspetta pazientemente che lei finisca di chiacchierare e torni a prestargli attenzione.

Yugi gliene aveva prestata fin troppa. Yugi… madre… Atem preferì allontanare il pensiero non appena riaffiorò di nuovo, presto sarebbe stato tutto finito, non c’era bisogno di tormentarsi ancora la coscienza, sempre ammesso che lui ne avesse una. Eppure le bamboline al di là della vetrinetta sembravano guardarlo ancora e per un secondo fu tentato di avvicinarsi, aprirla e tirarne fuori una per portarla con sé a casa di Yugi. In un certo senso si sentiva identico a loro. Vuoto. Magari Ryou ne avrebbe costruita anche una a sua immagine, per ricordo…

Ryou. Ryou non sarebbe venuto con lui in laboratorio: Atem aveva pensato di mandargli un messaggio poco prima che il programma di spegnimento venisse avviato, in modo che potesse raggiungerli più tardi, a procedura conclusa, e aiutare Yugi in qualunque cosa avesse bisogno di aiuto. Lo aveva già salutato. La sera prima, quando Ryou gli aveva chiesto conferma della data, e poi quella mattina stessa, prima che uscisse per andare in università.

Si erano abbracciati, Ryou aveva gli occhi lucidi, Atem si sentiva così vuoto da non riuscire a piangere. Non aveva mai pianto. Non era neanche sicuro di esserne capace. Visto lo zelo di Yugi nel costruirlo però, non lo escludeva. Ryou sembrava non averci fatto caso. Si era asciugato gli occhi con il dorso della mano, e stringendo di nuovo Atem gli aveva confidato per la prima volta la sua opinione.

«Mi mancherai».

Pietrificato da quelle parole, Atem era rimasto in silenzio, alla ricerca di una risposta con cui controbattere.

«Ma io non sono lui» aveva mormorato alla fine, un’obiezione che sentiva il dovere di dover fare.

«Lo so. Lo abbiamo sempre saputo. Ma eri una parte del gruppo ormai… eravamo tornati a sorridere…Ma è una tua decisone, è quello che vuoi… non ti chiederò di restare».

Ryou aveva sorriso dolcemente, poi gli aveva dato le spalle ed era uscito agitando la mano in segno di saluto. Atem non poteva credere che qualcuno, a parte Yugi magari, avrebbe mai sentito la sua mancanza. Mancanza per  _lui_ , non per quello che la gente  _vedeva_  in lui. Non per l’altro Yugi. Ma non sarebbe mai stato capace di discernere da quale dei due derivassero i sentimenti delle persone che lo circondavano: anche ammesso che Ryou fosse sincero, che cosa dire degli altri? Loro non avrebbero rimpianto la  _sua_ assenza. L’altro Yugi se ne era andato. Atem era un incidente di percorso.

Atem non avvertiva il freddo. La sua pelle diventava più rossa o più pallida a seconda della temperatura, ma lui non era in grado di determinare cosa fosse caldo o cosa fosse freddo. E l’aria gelida di fine febbraio, contraddizione dei raggi di sole che poco prima rimbalzavano sul vetro del mobile, non era nulla di cui lui avesse consapevolezza.

Camminava con passo sostenuto, rifiutandosi di pensare ancora, di elaborare scenari e possibilità, di cambiare idea. Era la scelta giusta, lo sapeva, era meglio per Yugi e meglio per tutti. I morti devono restare tra i morti.

Era una lezione che Yugi ragazzo avrebbe dovuto apprendere alla vecchia maniera, forse ancora piùdolorosamente della prima volta. In fondo, non era bastata…

_Yugi non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi._

_Non c’era modo di controllare quello che sarebbe successo dopo, ma ad alleviare il suo cuore c’era la consapevolezza di sapere che era giusto così: non aveva più diritto di controllare nulla nella vita di Atem, e tanto meno dei suoi amici. Ripose il diario nel cassetto, consapevole di non averlo concluso con una vera e propria fine ma, in fondo, lui non era mai stato uno scrittore. Quel libro così simile a un’agenda, dalla copertina cobalto sbiadita, era stato il suo compagno durante quel viaggio. Ora che il viaggio era finito era giusto che riposassero entrambi. Eppure… chissà… magari Atem sarebbe stato in grado di scrivere un degno finale._

_Yugi scosse la testa con un piccolo sorriso mentre richiudeva a chiave il cassetto che aveva ospitato il diario per tutti questi anni, salvo i periodi trascorsi a Tokyo e al MIT. Si slacciò la catenina, sottilissima, dal peso quasi irrisorio come la chiave che da essa pendeva, e pure così fine, la collana lasciò attorno al suo collo ormai vuoto un senso di mancanza che lo colmò di sconforto. Era come perdere il puzzle ancora una volta. Perderne i pezzi. Non poterlo più ricostruire._

_Rimise a posto la penna, ripiegò con cura la lettera. Anche quel gesto non era certo stato il lavoro di un grande artista della letteratura, ma piuttosto che sparire nel nulla, aveva preferito salutare un’ultima volta i suoi amici. Ammesso che loro lo considerassero ancora tale dopo quello che avrebbe fatto._

_Si alzò dalla scrivania riponendo con cura la sedia, si avviò in bagno e afferrò le scatole di sonniferi, se le infilò nelle tasche per poi tornare ancora una volta nel laboratorio. Accese il computer principale, aprìil programma, spense il monitor. Afferrò la giacca e trasferì le pastiglie negli ampi scompartimenti di tessuto del cappotto._

_Si guardò intorno un’ultima volta, sospirando impercettibilmente. Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. E uscì._

L’insegna infantile del  _Kame Game Shop_  brillava di un giallo giocoso in lontananza, ma Atem non affrettòil passo. Il tempo, ora che sapeva che era contato, scorreva con un fluire insolito, come se fosse in grado di dare valore alle più piccole frazioni di secondo o buttare via minuti interi perdendoli nella noncuranza e nella fretta. Era una sensazione strana, per la prima volta da quando aveva scoperto chi fosse veramente si sentiva padrone di qualcosa. Padrone della propria morte.

Ripensò alle giornate che aveva passato in negozio aiutando Yugi a servire i clienti, di quel giorno che il ragazzo gli aveva insegnato a giocare a  _Duel Monsters_ , di quando aveva insistito per cedergli una delle carte più rare del proprio deck. Una carta che, aveva detto, era la stessa che un caro amico adorava. Adesso Atem sapeva chi fosse il caro amico a cui Yugi si riferiva, sapeva cosa aveva voluto dire per lui separarsi da quel Mago Nero. Sapeva che era sbagliato, ma non lo  _sentiva_. Forse perché non aveva mai conosciuto l’altro Yugi. O forse perché era solo una macchina.

Anche se all’ingresso faceva bella vista un cartello bianco con la scritta ‘chiuso’, la porta del negozio era aperta e Atem entrò accolto dal tintinnio dei campanellini del piccolo scacciapensieri, appeso proprio sopra l’uscio. Gli era sempre piaciuto quel suono. Sorrise. Poi il suo volto si fece grave e impassibile di nuovo mentre avanzava verso il bancone. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualche segno che gli dicesse dove fosse Yugi. Il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo nel laboratorio, ma Atem non riusciva a sentire nessun suono proveniente da quella stanza e decise che, prima di controllare lì, avrebbe fatto un ultimo giro per la casa alla ricerca del suo creatore e di qualche ricordo, ricordi diversi da quelli che avevano condiviso in quei giorni di ignoranza, ricordi del vero lui: del finto Atem.

La scala gli parlava proprio di questo, di continui bip elettronici che si affacciavano a intermittenza nella sua mente man mano che il suo cervello eseguiva le procedure di accensione.

_Bip._

Scansione ambiente circostante.

_Bip._

Registrazione forme di vita.

_Bip._

Attivazione memoria.

_Bip._

_“Yugi”._

Poi la scala. La camera di Yugi. Il nome di Atem. I ricordi che non volevano saperne di combaciare e che adesso, sapeva, non l’avrebbero mai fatto. Lo specchio. Il suo viso. Il vuoto e il sentirsi inutili. Yugi che non lo aveva mai fatto sentire inutile. Yugi che si era fatto del male per lui, Yugi che si era illuso fino a questo punto.

Era una bomba a orologeria destinata ad esplodere, e lo avrebbe fatto con la stessa serenità degli stormi di kamikaze che si buttavano in picchiata contro le navi da guerra americane.

Quando decise che ne aveva abbastanza, Atem tornò finalmente in negozio e si decise ad aprire la porta del retrobottega.

«Yugi-».

La stanza era vuota. Le sedie rigorosamente al loro posto. La superficie del tavolo immacolata.

Lentamente, come immerso in un sogno, Atem si avvicinò alla scrivania.

Dov’era Yugi? Avrebbe dovuto essere lì ad accoglierlo, a provare a fargli cambiare idea un’ultima volta magari, ad aiutarlo ad avviare il programma di spegnimento per poi essere raggiunto da Ryou quando Atem non avesse avuto più modo di sapere cosa stava succedendo intorno a lui.

«Yugi?».

Le sue parole gli rimbalzarono contro come un’eco e per un lungo minuto Atem rimase immobile al centro della stanza, in attesa.

«Yugi!» urlò finalmente.

Ancora una volta non ricevette risposta.

Atem sentiva la rabbia cominciare ad accumularsi dentro di lui: Yugi era scappato, lo aveva abbandonato per non doversi addossare la colpa della sua morte, l’ennesima scusa per rimandare e non abbandonare il passato.

Era tentato di chiamare Ryou e chiedergli se ne sapeva qualcosa, se poteva aiutarlo a cercarlo, se conosceva qualche altro modo per spegnere Atem. E poi i suoi occhi si fermarono su un foglio di carta piegato in due, a sinistra della tastiera del computer principale. E Atem si accorse che il pc non era spento, ma semplicemente in standby. Muovendo il mouse, lo schermo nero rivelò una schermata di cifre e pagine fittamente scritte, in un piccolo blimp apparve un’icona, chiedendo all’utente ‘Mutou’ di inserire il ‘cavo nell’unità ATM’ per avviare la procedura. Atem afferrò il foglio e lo aprì: magari conteneva istruzioni sul programma, magari avrebbe potuto fare anche senza Yugi. Forse lui non ce l’aveva fatta ad assisterlo, ma almeno aveva tenuto fede alla sua parola e aveva ultimato il programma. O almeno così sperava.

Era una lettera. Due pagine di inchiostro fittamente scritto, nella calligrafia un po’ disordinata di Yugi. Una di esse cominciava con una data, l’altra era intitolata ‘procedura di spegnimento’.

Mise da parte quest’ultima per concentrarsi sulla prima. Una parola alla volta avrebbe letto tutto quello che c’era da leggere.

_27 febbraio 2004_

_Credo che sarai tu il primo, e forse l’unico, a leggere questa lettera, perciò comincerò così:_

_Caro Atem,_

_Non sono molto bravo con le parole, ma so di essere anche peggio a gestire le mie emozioni, per questo preferisco non salutarti di persona._

_Sai già quanto mi dispiaccia per tutto quello che ti ho fatto, sai già tutto quello che penso, così come io conosco tutti i tuoi pensieri. Ci siamo già detti tutto quello che c’era da dire, e lo abbiamo accettato._

_Ti ho privato della libertà nel momento stesso in cui credevo di avertela concessa, quando hai aperto gli occhi per la prima volta, e finché sei stato al mio fianco, non sei stato mai veramente libero. Valeva anche per me, sai, sentivo il dovere di proteggerti, di starti vicino, ma non rimpiango di aver sacrificato la_ mia _libertà, era una scelta che sono stato contento di fare. Ma, come ho detto, la mia è stata una_ scelta _. A te non è mai stata concessa la possibilità di scegliere._

_Il primo momento in cui sei stato libero è stato il giorno che sei scappato da me, quando hai lasciato la mia gabbia. Eppure non lo eri ancora, neanche quando ti sei rifugiato a casa di Ryou, neanche quando ti sei rifiutato di parlarmi per tutti quei giorni, neanche quando hai deciso di morire. Nessuna di esse era una scelta libera. Erano tutte dettate dal fatto che io fossi sempre lì, a pendere sulla tua testa come una minaccia, un metro per misurare ogni tua azione, un paragone di cui non potevi fare a meno. Tu dipendevi da me. Persino nel morire hai dovuto chiedere il mio aiuto. E io te lo dovevo: ti ho mentito e tenuto prigioniero, ma sono stato sincero questa volta. Insieme a questa lettera troverai un altro foglio, contiene tutte le istruzioni per avviare il programma, il cavo necessario è nel secondo cassetto della scrivania, puoi inserirlo da solo._

_Spero tu abbia detto a Ryou di venire, e se non lo hai ancora fatto, sarà meglio che tu lo faccia prima di avviare la procedura perché, anche se non sarai completamente spento se non nel giro di un’ora, non sarai più in grado di digitare un numero o parlare. Come avrai capito, io non sarò lì ad occuparmi di te una volta che il programma sarà eseguito. Non posso._

_Ti sto offrendo l’ultima possibilità che posso offrirti, e non è quella di morire. Ti offro di essere libero. Senza di me potrai finalmente esserlo: non ci sarà bisogno che tu smetta di vivere per me. Lo farò io. Non preoccuparti, non intendo scappare un’altra volta: non dovrai preoccuparti che io possa rispuntare da un momento all’altro e intromettermi di nuovo nella tua vita. Questo è il mio addio._

_Per favore, saluta i miei amici da parte mia, io non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Saluta Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, dì loro di contattare la mia famiglia e dire a mia madre e a mio padre che li amo e che in cambio saluterò per loro il nonno._

_Ho sempre voluto bene a tutti, anche a te, lo sai, è per questo che ti lascio. Non voglio fare ancora una volta una scelta al posto tuo, ti chiedo solo di pensare attentamente a ciò che vuoi, nel profondo del tuo cuore, e a ciò che ti impedisce di raggiungerlo, perché potresti arrivare alla stessa conclusione a cui sono arrivato io: tu sei Atem. Tu puoi vivere come te stesso._

_Il programma sarà sempre qui per quando avrai voglia di metterlo in funzione._

_Non ho idea di cosa mi aspetti da questo punto in poi, né posso sapere quello che riserverà a te e a voi tutti il futuro, e credo che accoglierai con sollievo queste parole, significano che non deciderò mai piùper te._

_Sayounara allora, e buona fortuna,_

_Yugi_

* * *

Il mondo dei morti è un reame di assoluta luce.

La luce è così tanta che non se ne va mai del tutto, nemmeno quando il sole si addormenta al di sotto dell’orizzonte. Allora è notte, ma è la notte di un’estate polare, e la luce prova ancora a penetrare attraverso il manto blu del cielo e le stelle sono come tanti piccoli fori in una trapunta scura. È luce rassicurante eppure abbaglia e circonda, soffoca a volte, e Yugi non riesce a spiegarsi come sia possibile per un luogo essere così abbagliante e per i suoi occhi non esserne perforati, accecati.

Eppure lui vede. E sa dove si trova. E sorride. Timidamente.

C’è un desiderio che pizzica all’interno del suo cuore, e Yugi non credeva fosse possibile per lui avere ancora un cuore che batte e forse non è davvero un organo ma solo il suo fantasma, eppure lo sente agitarsi mentre il desiderio cresce e cresce, al punto che dopo un po’ lo sente arrestarsi timorosamente: ha quasi paura di venire più a galla di così, di farsi strada, perché è incredibile, eppure Yugi  _sa_  di trovarsi nell’unico posto al mondo in cui anche l’altro se stesso può esistere.

Perché questo posto non si trova nel ‘mondo’.

Yugi ha paura della reazione di Atem, perché sa di averlo deluso e ferito. Sa di aver deluso tutti e di dover scontare le sue colpe, ma prima desidera rivedere le persone che ama, anche solo un istante, per accontentare il suo cuore dopo anni di lontananza. Yugi Si assumerà le sue responsabilità, Yugi lo ha sempre fatto, ed è per questo che è convinto di aver preso la decisione giusta, di aver chiuso l’avventura col finale che meritava.

Yugi sente qualcosa sfiorargli la spalla, il peso incorporeo delle dita del vento, delle dita di uno spirito che conosce fin troppo bene. Si gira di colpo, i suoi gesti così goffi e così poco in linea con l’atmosfera che si respira in quel luogo, col contegno della persona con cui si ritrova a incrociare lo sguardo, un abitante di quel reame di luce ormai da molto tempo. Ma Atem ha anche una certa dimestichezza con i ‘reami’, Yugi non è sorpreso nel constatare che quel luogo si adatta a lui alla perfezione.

Atem sorride, la mano ancora sulla spalla del suo vecchio partner. E Yugi non può far a meno di perdersi nei suoi occhi, quel rosso vivo che ormai aveva quasi dimenticato, e la luce che inonda il regno dei mortiè così folgorante da farli splendere come braci di un fuoco. Braci scoppiettanti.

Yugi sa di non meritare quel sorriso, ma decide di ricambiarlo ugualmente perché il desiderio che pizzicava all’interno del suo cuore adesso si è trasformato in una scintilla di felicità, purissima come quel luogo, e non si accontenta più di rimanere nascosta, ma avvampa, gorgoglia, viene a galla e si manifesta nel sorriso più dolce che Yugi abbia mai riservato a nessuno.

Non c’è bisogno di parole.

Il regno dei morti è il regno della libertà assoluta. Le parole limitano le emozioni, la lingua frena i sentimenti e la voce trattiene la sincerità. Ma Atem e Yugi si capiscono all’istante, lo hanno sempre fatto in fondo, e, almeno per un aspetto, il regno dei morti cessa di essere completamente nuovo agli occhi del piùgiovane dei due.

Yugi cerca la mano di Atem, ancora perso nei suoi occhi. La stringe con forza, alito di vento contro alito di vento, ancora una volta un gesto poco regale, poco adatto al mondo che li circonda. Ma Yugi impareràcome comportarsi in quel regno un’altra volta.

Perché, per la prima volta da quando si sono conosciuti, anni prima, Yugi sa che adesso avranno tutto il tempo possibile.

_Owari_


End file.
